Red Tears
by TamiChan93
Summary: First Fan Fic Ever! A girl comes to Celes to be trained in the advanced magical arts. While she is there she develops feelings towards the King Ashura's apprentice, Fai D. Flourite. What will this lead to? Love? Pain? Read and Find Out. FaixOC
1. Snow

**A/N:** Alright well this is my absolute first fan fiction. Also, just so that you don't get confuzed **this takes place before Fai goes on his journey with Syoaran, Sakura, Mokana, and Kuro-poo! **Alright **this fanfic is rated T for mild violence in later chapters**, if you have a problem with blood and violence please read another fan fiction. :' So yeah I hope you do enjoy this and I hope you don't look at this once you finish and say 'That was a waste of time.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa

* * *

**Chapter 1: Snow**

In the country of Krysu there was a Princess that was standing near an old oak tree gazing at the scenery below. She looked at the sky and noticed something was floating towards her, a feather. She picked it up and looked to see where the feather came from, but there was no bird to be seen. She then realized that this feather wasn't just an ordinary feather but a gift from the heavens: a feather from an angel's wings. She took it back to the palace and showed the precious feather to everyone around her. The palace Priest looked at this and feared that the feather was dangerous and could bring total destruction to the country. The Priest told the King of this and then the King had locked the feather away so that no one can get a hold of this feather's mysterious powers. The Princess died a year after the feather was locked away and everyone had believed that the feather was responsible for it. The king had tried to destroy it for many years but was unable to. Another year had passed and the King had died as well and the country was left without a king and an heir to the throne. Today, the country of Krysu is a ghost and the people who used to live in it are nowhere to be found.

"Why is this story important Tanaka-sensei?" A tall girl with wavy auburn hair and deep blue eyes sitting on her desk with her feet on the table asked aloud.

Everyone turned to her and then the long red headed woman with piercing green eyes reading the article looked at her and smiled. "I am glad you asked Yuki. We are going to try to use the ancient technique of time traveling." She grabbed her staff and placed it on the ground and soon disappeared and then reappeared within a second, except this time she had a golden amulet in her hand.

"Oh wow! Isn't that the golden amulet of Prince Takoyashi of the Ryuik dynasty?! I thought that was destroyed in that fire at the museum fifteen years ago." One of the students exclaimed. Everyone in the classroom was in awe of the teacher's magic.

"Yes it is. Don't worry I'll return it. Now let's begin." The teacher exclaimed and then wrote down several words on the board: _Clock Offendo Duodecim _

"Clock Strikes Twelve?" Yuki asked.

"Yes it is a dead language in another world." The teacher said.

"Another world?" Another student asked not understanding what his teacher meant.

"We'll get to that lesson soon enough." She smiled. "Alright then; now um…Yuki, why don't you try?"

Everyone turned back to Yuki and then Yuki raised her eyebrow. "Why me?" She asked.

"You're the best in the class. Surely you can do it."

Yuki sighed. "Alright I will try." Yuki went up in front of the class room and stood next to the teacher. She grabbed her own staff which was a very basic wooden staff that all "Clock Offendo Duodecim." She said and then realized that it didn't work. The teacher looked at her and then started cracking up. "I knew it was a trick."

Everyone was starting to snicker and the teacher started to laugh louder. "Yeah and I can't believe you felt for it. Ah hahahaha that was funny." Yuki rolled her blue eyes and then went back to her seat as the students started to calm down after their laughing fit. "Alright here is the real spell. Tractus Vicis Veneficus, are the words. Also I would like to inform you all that you'll be upgrading your staffs today so everyone stand up and then use your old wooden staffs to call out your new ones."

Yuki stood and placed her wooden staff in front of her. _Putus quod Niveus est unus EGO quaero _she heard and then felt a chill rushing through her body. She opened her eyes and looked at her staff. It was no longer made out of wood, but was made of a crystal, a deep blue orb and had what looked like crystal wings on the sides of the orb keeping it in place. She looked around and noticed that all her other classmates had a metal staff either gold or silver with a red orb at the top. _What in the world? Why is my staff more elaborate than the others?_

"I'm not surprised that you got the Snow Niveus, Yuki." The teacher exclaimed. "This is a very rare occurrence which means that Yuki is able to learn the higher teachings of magic." She stated. Everyone was in awe of the Yuki's staff. Yuki looked at the staff and noticed that Snow Niveus was engraved on the rod of the staff.

"So, where do I go from here Sensei?" Yuki asked knowing that her training was complete here and had to go somewhere else.

The teacher looked at her and then thought for a moment. "Hmm…well the only person I can think of who has higher teachings than myself is King Ashura from the country of Celes."

Yuki looked at her confused. "Celes? I never heard of it." She admitted.

The teacher slightly laughed. "That brings us back to different worlds. Alright Yuki, I will send you to Celes and there you'll be taught by King Ashura on how to teleport to other worlds. Oh and you might want to wear something warm, it's pretty cold there if I recall."

Yuki looked at her teacher confuzed. "Wait, why can't you teach me, since you know how to and everything?" She asked.

The teacher looked at her and smiled. "Because this is only a potion and it can only be used once. You are now above my level in magic." She explained.

"Thank you, Sensei." Yuki said and hugged her tightly.

The teacher hugged her back. "You're welcome. Now we will do this tomorrow since I need to make the potion first and I want everyone to see you off." She said as she broke the hug.

"Alright." Yuki said and wiped away a tear rolling down her cheek.

The teacher grabbed a handkerchief and handed it to Yuki as she wiped away some more tears. "Now tell your family and celebrate alright?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes ma'am." Yuki smiled and then grabbed her belongings and headed out the door as the bell rung.

As soon as she did, the teacher looked at all the rest of the students who were about to leave and then whispered. "To thank me; like that? You are even denser than what I thought was even possible. Yuki, you are just going to be brought with pain. That's what happens to anyone who holds the Snow Niveus." She looked outside and watched the students scatter outside the school.

As soon as Yuki reached home she was enveloped in a tight hug by a weird auburn haired woman standing next to a strong well musceled man with pitch black hair.

"Oh Yuki I am so proud of you!" She squealed excitedly. Yuki was trying to push the crazy woman away from her but then was grabbed by the strong man.

"You're going to be leaving us?! I was hoping for you to marry before you moved." The man said as he held the woman in his arms trying to keep her away from Yuki.

"Mother, Father, I am leaving because I want to learn more about magic. I've already completed my defensive magic. Now I need to work on my offensive and also I want to learn the advanced teachings and the only way I can do that is to go to another world. You did that Father. That's how you met Mother, right?" Yuki stated.

Her father looked at her. "Yes but times were different back then. I was older than you as well. You're what eighteen?"

"Yes and you were nineteen when you married Mother." She said as his face started to go blank.

"Ah she's got a point dear. Alright honey tonight we are going to have a grand feast and then tomorrow we will be there as you lea…oh I'm going to miss you so much!" She said as she glomped her daughter and started to cry again.

"Oof! Mother…can't breathe." Yuki said as she was trying to shove her crazy mother off of her.

"Alright honey let her go." Yuki's father intervened.

Her mother got a hold of herself and then looked at her daughter. "Oh just to imagine that you were once so young and now you are a beautiful woman. Oh where have the years gone?" Her mother cried as she was recalling all these things from Yuki's past from the moment she was born.

Yuki looked at her Mother and then looked at her Father. "I am so sorry Father."

"Huh? Oh it'll be alright. I'll manage through somehow." Her father patted her head. "Alright so can we eat now? I am starving!" He said interrupting his wife's memory lane.

Her mother looked at him and nodded. "Oh of course, Yuki you get to choose." She giggled.

Yuki pondered for a moment. "Umm…Lobster?"

"Oh that sounds great. Doesn't it dear?" Her Mother asked her husband.

"Yes it does." He smiled and then the trio left the house and headed out to the town.

After they ate their meal, they headed back home and Yuki was now sitting on her bed thinking of all the events that happened today. _I got the Snow Niveus, which is great. I am going to be leaving my family, probably forever...nah! I'll be back! As soon as I'm done with my training over there I'll be back here and become the greatest sorceress anyone has ever known...Ok Yuki don't get to caught up. Just because you are the owner of the Snow Niveus, doesn't mean you are immortal now. It just means that you got a gift that only you can possess. Alright. Hmm...I wonder what King Ashura is like? I hope he isn't to hard on me. Oh please let him be someone who is nice and understanding. The last thing I need is a strict teacher. Oh if I remembered didn't sensei tell me that it's rather cold there? I'd better grab my cloak._

She got off her bed and looked inside her droors and found her cloak, she tried it on and noticed it wouldn't keep her all that warm. _It'll have to do. We don't get cold weather here so i don't have anything like that. _She thought as she placed it on the bed and then tucked under the covers and went to bed. _Tomorrow I'll be in another world..._

* * *

**A/N: **Alrighty then well that is the end of chapter 1! I hope I didn't leave any of you with the thought of 'That was a waste of time.' If I did I am so sorry. :( Anyways for the people who did enjoy it chapter 2 will be here very soon. :D Alrighty then...

**REVIEW/RESPONSE!!!!...Pretty Please? :3**


	2. Night Eventually Turns to Day

A/N: Hello everyone! :D Well I'm not surprised at all by the lack of reviews I got in the last chapter, since it was mainly an introduction of an OC. Hopefully this chapter will change all that since this is all about the hot wizard Fai! :3

* * *

**WARNING:** CONTAINS **SPOILERS THROUGH CHAPTERS 154-159** IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THOSE MANGA CHAPTERS PLEASE VISIT EITHER ONEMANGA OR MANGAFOX BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

**FE Girl 1**: Thanks for being the first reviewer of Red Tears! :D *Gives u a cookie* Yeah I'm excited for the romance as well, still debating on how to do it though. :D I hope you like this chapter as well!

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: Thanks for the review I'm glad you thought the last chapter was interesting and hopefully you'll think this one is interesting as well!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa

* * *

**Chapter 2: Night Eventually Turns to Day**

In another world there was a castle called Leval Castle which floated over the country of Celes. Its halls were filled with many people walking in to get help from King Ashura. King Ashura was without a doubt the most handsome man alive in the kingdom. His hair was a very rich black; skin was ivory while his eyes were cool like the marble floors.

However, he was indeed a very mysterious man even to his own apprentice; Fai D. Flourite is what he's called as. King Ashura took the boy into Seresu and has been teaching him all sorts of magic ever since. Only flaw of his apprentice is that he's unable to do defensive magic, but is very gifted towards offensive. Fai looked at himself and noticed a major change since he came here. He was stronger, healthier and was a lot happier than from before he got here. His life was finally peaceful.

Fai looked down at the water and saw a corpse down in the bottom. _Fai, I am so sorry, but I needed to live. I had to live. I didn't want to die just yet. _He thought as he was looking at it before getting back up and then going back to his studies. He looked at his book and couldn't concentrate on what the material was. All he could think about was that day where he met him, the man that gave him the opportunity to either live or die. _Other than the two curses that I have been given, I couldn't be happier…could I?_ He thought. Usually people would feel like it was just yesterday, but he felt like it was a long time ago when his world became whole again.

Grand Doors were being opened and footsteps were heard as they tapped against the cold marble floors. "Fai…is something wrong?" A familiar voice asked.

Fai turned towards the man and faked a smile. "It's nothing, King Ashura."

"I see." King Ashura looked at him as he turned back to his book and then remembered something. "Oh by the way, I got a message from an old friend of mine. Apparently one of her students had obtained the Snow Niveus and is going to come and stay with us."

Fai turned to him and looked at him curiously. "Are you going to teach her/him the advanced magical arts?"

"Yes. I'll have to teach her everything I know, since she is after all the one who holds the Snow Niveus." He said blankly.

Fai nodded. "Well I hope she won't cause you too much stress."

King Ashura laughed. "I think I'm already at my stressing point by everyone here." He said blankly. "Alright well you should get some of your studies done. I'll come by later alright?"

"Alright, I'll see you later King Ashura." Fai faked another smile as his king left the room. "Hmm…stressed by everyone here?" Fai talked to himself as he continued to read. _I don't know why, but it feels like something is going to happen. I know that I will go on that journey with that princess and then with that man that I'm suppose to kill. However, I feel like there is something that will be happening here very soon._ He stopped thinking and then concentrated on a spell. He grabbed his staff and spelled out the spell the end of it and then a rush of air encircled him. He closed his eyes and felt his body rise into the air. He opened his eyes and then the magic went away and was back on the ground. "Ok I got that one down. I think I'll call it a night." He said as he went over towards his rod iron bed which was nearby the pool that his dead brother was in.

"Ah Fai are you going to go to bed?" A sweet voice asked.

Fai turned around and saw the person he created to stay by his brother's side when he is gone on the journey, Chi. "Yes Chi."

Chi smiled happily. "Alright do you need me to get you ready for bed?" She asked.

"Ah no it's alright. Goodnight Chi." Fai said and hugged Chi as he placed down his staff and then tucked himself into bed.

"Goodnight Fai." Chi said and then went over towards the bed and watched him sleep.

Fai closed his eyes. _You… killed… me..._ His brother's voice rang in his head. His heart was beating at a rapid pace as the voice kept repeating itself over and over again. Fai turned in his sleep. _Even though everyone in our country Valeria had been anticipating the birth of the younger emperor's prince, even the older emperor was looking forward to it…Why was it twins? _Another voice echoed in his head. _The younger emperor's brother passed away from a sudden illness…I knew it, the twins are a bad omen…The crops are not growing…The water is impure…The younger emperor's brother's queen's own life because she gave birth to twin princes, such misfortune…_Fai was covered in sweat as he kept hearing these voices in his head. He kept tossing and turning as the voices began to grow from his brother to other people in the palace. He couldn't wake up. "Please…" He whispered in his sleep. The voices continued on. _A bad omen, I knew it…The twins are a bad omen… Moreover with might magic powers… Even though they are practically newborns, if the two were joined, they would already possess magic power ranking next to the emperor of the country of Valeria, the older emperor brother… If allowed to grow up, they might surpass the emperor…They invite misfortune…Misfortune…_

The last voice shook Fai out of his sleep. He noticed that Chi was resting beside him. He smiled and patted her head. He got out of his bed and then went over towards his study area and grabbed a book and looked at where he left off. I need to get that last spell better. _I felt like I could have gone much higher than I did._ He thought to himself as he grabbed his staff. He wrote the spell with the end of his staff and felt a rush of air encircling him again. He closed his eyes and then felt himself being lifted as the wind was blowing around him. He opened his eyes and was still concentrating on the spell. He looked around and noticed he was a lot higher than before. He still concentrated he lifted several feet higher till his head was almost touching the ceiling. He relaxed and then floated back down towards the ground. "Perfect." He said and then he heard doors being opened and turned to see King Ashura standing in the room.

"I'm surprised you aren't in bed yet." He stated as he walked towards Fai.

Fai turned around and noticed that it had only been three hours since he fell asleep. "Well I was having a rough dream and decided to just practice on some of the spells."

"Alright, but remember, we'll be having a new member in our family so please try to get at least some rest." King Ashura said.

Fai faked a smile. "I did. Don't worry I'll be there when the girl comes." He said. King Ashura wasn't amused and then Fai sighed. "Alright I'll go to bed." He had given up. King Ashura was the only person that Fai couldn't argue with.

"Goodnight Fai." King Ashura said as he left the room.

"Goodnight King Ashura." He smiled and then headed towards his bed. I _can't go to sleep or I'll be hearing those voices again…but I can't disobey King Ashura either…ok I will try to at least get some sleep._ He thought to himself and then he lay on his bed fearing to sleep. His eyes started to go heavy and then he was swallowed by sleep. _Twins of Misfortune, you will be imprisoned, sealing the misfortunes in yourselves charged with all the calamities…Misfortune made twins… Misfortune that is long lived because of your might magic powers… Misfortune that has been born…_ The emperor's voice was now in his head. "Please…" He whispered. _The twins will be in a different place. In a valley where magic is ineffective and time flows differently…in the above…and the below…the twins living and being unhappy means everyone's happiness…_He turned again trying to muffle the voice out of his head. "Please…" He muttered. _Everything is…the Misfortune… you twins invited… Your birth was…the beginning of misfortune. Already…the people in this country…are only me and you…and… it ends here. The ones to live… in this country… are only you. Twins of Misfortune… live paying for that sin… _"Please…" He muttered and stirred in his sleep while a very faint but familiar voice in his head. _In that case, you must defeat me right?_ "PLEASE LET IT END!!!" Fai cried as he woke up. He started to pant uncontrollably trying to calm himself down. He looked outside and noticed that the sun was rising and the snow was falling down. He was shaking uncontrollably and wasn't sure if it was the chill coming in or if it was his dream.

"Fai?" Fai turned and saw Chi sitting on his bed looking at him curiously. "Why was Fai screaming?" Chi's voice asked as she placed his robe on.

Fai pulled the robe over himself. "Ah I must have had a nightmare." Fai said as he patted her head as a thank you.

"Nightmare?" Chi asked.

"It's a bad dream." Fai explained.

Chi tilted her head slightly. "Bad dream? Chi doesn't understand."

Fai pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Chi. I am alright now." He patted her head as she hugged him back.

"Chi is very happy that Fai is alright now." Chi said happily as she snuggle dinto his chest.

Fai looked at her and patted her head again. "Alright Chi, I'll be right back. I need to go wtih King Ashura to see someone." Chi nodded and then watched as Fai left the room.

Fai looked outside and saw King ashura standing with several palace guards. He stood tall as always and his jet black hair was blowing in the breeze as the wind was picking up.

"It's almost time." He said not looking at Fai. Fai looked up towards the sky waiting for it to occur.

* * *

A/N: Alright yeah not the greatest at wrapping up chapters. Sorry. Again I am new at this so please forgive me. Alright well Chapter 3 will be here soon! :3 (eagerly typing it as I write this)


	3. Departing

A/N: Ok Chapter 3 is here! Sorry about the whole dilemma with the posting -_- I was busy with other stuff and Umma keeps bugging me to update since we have 10 chapters done already. Also I will like to point out that Red Tears is now a group project because of the whole busy life that I have. For more information check out my Profile! Alright then let's get this thing started with some REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

* * *

**FE Girl**: Thank you so much for understanding my whole issue with wraping up chapters! :D Thank you so much and I hope I didn't trouble you to much with the waiting! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well and this one won't take as long! I promise since my friend Umma will be the one posting them! :D

**Demon Fox of Midnight**: I know I was looking through the chapter and was feeling almost sorry that he has to go through so much torture throughout his previous life! :'( And I hope that one day those dreams will come to an end! :) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**-Fai.-.D...-**: Yeah I was talking to my friend Umma when I started writing this fic (and actually the idea came from her). I mean everyone has a pairing and I'm not to fond of the yaoi parings. Of course there is the FaixChi pairing but Chi was made to resemble Fai's mother so that's sorta weird in a way. :[ Fai deserves someone to love though I must say. Hope you like this chapter! :D

**Kurama'slilAngel**: I'm so glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this chapter just as much. If not then I'm sorry. :(

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tsubasa

Another A/N: I discovered that I placed Seresu instead of Celes on both previous chapters. So please keep a note to yourself that **Fai's world is Celes and not Seresu**. X( Sorry!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Departing **

Yuki woke up in her bed and looked outside and noticed that the sun light was hitting her eyes. _Today I depart from this world into another._Yuki thought as she got out of her bed. She stretched and then yawned loudly. She looked at her room and noticed all of the pictures on the yellow walls. They were mainly pictures of her family and some of her friends. She then looked at her desk where her Snow Niveus leaned against. She took out her cloak and placed it on her body. _Oh no. It's a little snug._ She thought and then tried to stretch it a little, but failed. Suddenly she heard her door opening.

Her crazy mother runs in and gives her another big hug. "Ah Yuki I don't want you to leave." She cried.

"Mother…can't breathe…" She said as her lungs were bring crushed into her mother's death hug.

"I'm sorry. Yuki, why are you wearing that?" Her mother asked pointing out the very snug cloak.

Yuki looked at it again and sighed. "It's the only thing I have that is somewhat warm." She tugged on it again attempting to stretch it out.

Her mother laughed. "Oh I have something much more suitable for that type of weather." She said as she grabbed Yuki into the living room. She looked in a drawer and took out a large box. "Here it is." She said as she placed the box and opened it to reveal a white wool cloak with a hood and fur lining on the inside.

Yuki gaped at it and noticed the beautiful blue design on it. "Where did you get this?" She asked curiously.

"Your father had it. Apparently he's been to a place where it's an eternal blizzard. He only stayed for a week before coming here. He didn't realize he bought a woman's cloak until after he had left." She explained.

"Poor Father; everyone must of thought he was a fool." Yuki giggled as she imagined her Father wearing the cloak and people staring at him as he walked through the streets wearing what he thought was for a man when it was actually for a woman.

"Pretty much." Her mother giggled. "Alright, do you want to put this on now? Or should we wait."

Yuki looked outside noticing it was still morning and shook her head. "It's too early. We don't need to be there till noon."

"Wrong. There are people waiting in the town square waiting to see you off." A strong voice called. The two turned and saw Yuki's father at the front door smiling. "Ah I see your going to give her the cloak I got way back. Good Idea. Celes is indeed a cold country." Her father stated.

Yuki gasped. "Father you've been there?"

Her father nodded. "Yes. I was only there for a week though. I was trying to find the perfect woman."

"So once you went to this country you practically gave up and saw the first woman you could spot." Yuki said bluntly.

"Oh how rude!" Her mother yelled.

Her father chuckled. "No, Yuki. I have seen many women in my young life and your mother was the most beautiful of all of them." He said as he gazed at his wife.

"Thank you dear." She smiled happily and kissed him.

"Ugh. I better get out of here before I get even sicker." Yuki said as she grimaced at the scene.

Her mother turned to her. "Ok well let's get this cloak on and then we'll go." She said as she handed Yuki the box.

Yuki stumbled a little surprised at how much the cloak weighed and how her mother could easily carry it without breaking a sweat. "Wow this thing is heavy." Yuki said as she was using all her strength to carry the package to her room.

Both her parents chuckled. "Yep. Don't worry. Once you get there it'll get lighter from the cold air." Her father smiled.

"Alright." Yuki said and closed the door as she placed the heavy cloak on her body. _Wow this is amazing. Sleeves are a little long; I could just roll them up._ She thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that the blue pattern on the cloak brought out her deep blue eyes. _I didn't even realize my eyes were that blue before…Wait a minute! Why can't Father teach me the advance magic? _Yuki asked herself. She grabbed the Snow Niveus and noticed that when the sun hit the crystal rod it reflected different colors on her walls. Suddenly it felt hot. She looked at it and realized a fog inside of it. _This is really amazing._ She thought and then went towards the door remembering what she needed to ask.

"Father, how did you travel through different worlds?" Yuki asked as she headed back to the living room where her mother and father were waiting for her to return.

Her father looked at her. "Hmm? Why are you asking?" He asked.

"I thought only advanced magicians can be able to do that." Yuki stated.

"That is correct." Her father nodded.

Yuki looked at him confused. "Then are you an advanced magician?" She asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "No. Let's just say I had to trade something precious to me when I got the power." He said as his gaze was going to another place.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked noticing her father's gaze.

Her Father looked at her and then looked back down. "When I was young I went to this place that my friends were talking about. Apparently the person living there was able to grant any person's desires. I heard about other dimensions and I wanted to see them. I wanted to travel and get away from my drunken father who would beat me. She granted it, but it came with a price." He said as he looked back at her.

"What was the price?" Yuki asked.

Her father looked downwards again. "It was the last thing I had gotten from my mother. She gave it to me on my tenth birthday and it was the last thing she gave me before she died."

Yuki's heart skipped as she heard this. "I didn't know." She looked down sadly. _I never knew Father had such a terrible past._

Her father patted her shoulder and smiled. "Oh it's alright. I got over it years ago. Now I see you are ready to leave. So let's head on out there. The whole town is probably there." He said as he opened the door.

Yuki's mother smiled happily and wrapped her in another hug. "I don't want my precious daughter to go." She said as she was squishing Yuki in a very tight hug.

"Mother…" Yuki choked as her mother tightened her hug. Her face was turning red from the lack of oxygen. If her mother kept this up she would probably be dead before she could even get out of the house.

Her father came and pulled his wife away from his daughter. "Alright, now let's get going." He said as he held his wife trying to avoid her from crushing his daughter any further. Yuki looked around the house again and then grabbed her Snow Niveus and left the house that was once her home.

Yuki and her parents walked towards the town square and saw people bowing towards her with full respect even people she had never met before were bowing towards her. _Are they really bowing at me or the person who holds the Snow Niveus? _She asked herself as they continued to walk. She looked at the sky and noticed that the clouds were gone, but couldn't help but notice a sudden chill running through her spine. Something was off to her. She turned her face forward and noticed that her parents stopped and in front of her was her teacher standing in front of a circle diagram drawing in the center of Town Square.

"Ah you've arrived Yuki. Now let's get started shall we?" Her teacher asked as she grabbed Yuki's hand and placed her in the center of the circle. She smiled and then stood back. "People of Ryuskist, we are gathered here today to see a very important event that hasn't been seen over a hundred years. My former student Yuki has been bestowed the Snow Niveus and is now going to another world. With this potion I will be able to send her to that world." The teacher reached into her pocke and held out a silver pendant with tiny wngs holding a mystic blue orb. "This is a translator, It will help you understand the people's language so that way you won't be to confused on what they are talking about. Now Yuki, are you ready?" She asked as she held out the liquid in front of her looking at Yuki. Yuki took a big deep breath and nodded. Her teacher smiled. "Alright Yuki of Ryuskist, your department of this world is now." She said and then poured the liquid onto the circle.

At first there was nothing but silence. People looked at the circle then at Yuki then at the teacher and soon there was small conversations doubting that the teacher's potion worked. All of the sudden the circle began to glow and then the diagram lifted above Yuki's head. Soon there was a flash of light within the two circles and Yuki was gone.

* * *

A/N: Well that is it for Chapter 3. Choice is yours whether or not I should continue.

a. Should I continue

b. Should I not continue

c. Don't really care as long as it doesn't take as long for you to update! :o

d. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN CONSIDERING NOT CONTINUING?!?!

Well...REVIEW!!! :D Please...if not you make me sad :'(


	4. New World, New Life

A/N: Hello again! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I think everyone in the RT team was shocked at how many reviews we had gotten. I know I was! I was like O.O Holy Cow that is a lot of reviews! :D Thank you so much for voting and obviously I had gotten a lot of A's and D's from the comments we have received. If you are wondering what RT team is go on my profile for more info and if you got any suggestions please let us know we would like to hear what you have to say! :D Ok on to the Review Responses!

* * *

**FE Girl**: Oh thank you so much for being so patient. I have such a busy schedule that it's tough for me to post these chapters so quickly. I promise that it wont be as long as last time now that I have partners helping me out on this fanfic. We all hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**Demon Fox of Midnight**: Thank you for wanting this fanfic to continue. :D Yeah as soon as I got your review I just realized that the team hadn't really discussed about that yet! D: Thankfully one of us had figured out what the power should be, but you must be patient cause that won't be revealed till much later chapters ;) Well we hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

**ANIME4EVERduh**: Aww I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you twitch! I would of continued anyway but I needed to see how many people are liking this fanfic! :D Thank you so much for your vote and we hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**Marine is hope2**: Sweet thanks for your review and I'm so glad that you like this story so far. I hope I don't ruin your opinion on this chapter and if i do I AM SO SORRY!!! .

**Twilight1**: Thank you so much for liking it! :D And yeah my friend Umma and I were discussing on what would a good FaixOC story be since all the ones we've seen were something where the girl would either meet the gang in a new world or they would join the gang, sometimes even both! So we wanted to do something that would sort of work with the series and would flow well with it. :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and not think it was a total waste of time . Sorry if you do.

**IceQueen987**: Ok I will definately continue, hopefully you will enjoy this chapter and if not I'm very sorry and hope you will find it in your kind heart to forgive my stupidiness.

**SilentBreeze131**: Oh god I would never imagine having Fai out of character! I was really looking through a lot in Fai's personality and was reading the character's guide and looking through wikipedia and all sorts of stuff so that his personality wasn't out of character. This chapter you see more of Fai's serious personality and not so much as his humorous side, so bear with me here. Also yeah the romance stuff doesn't really take off right away. I really can't stand when people automatically go towards the romance in only two chapters -_- (so annoying) So I hope you enjoy this chapter and not kill me afterwards saying 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! THANKS 4 WASTING MY PRECIOUS TIME IN LIFE!'

**Goddess of the Sun**: Ahaha it's ok reviewing can sometimes be weird to some people, I completely understand. Thank you so much for liking the story so far and I'll definitely continue it. Yeah sorry that it takes me so long to update -_- I have a really tight schedual and so do my other partners who are also working on this story beside me so we will try to get everything done as quick as we can. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**saphire12**: Thank you for enjoying it so far and I'm sorry that it is taking me so long to update this fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and not want to kill me after reading it. :D

**Kurama'slilAngel**: Ok I will defiantely continue and thank you for thinking it was funny I really felt like there had to be some humor in the last chapter or there wouldn't have been anything to grab the reader. And Niveus is pronounced (NIVV-ee-uss). I hope that helped some and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Not as funny as the last I must say, but the next one will be hysterical. :D

**authorgal282**: Wow thank you so much for liking this story! And yes it would be a definate shame if I did not complete this of course if suddenly people start to dislike it then I don't know how I would be able to move on TT-TT (I hope that doesn't happen) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and not want to send canadian bears after me D: Enjoy! (BTW your message wasn't cheesy at all it was coming from within your inner soul - now that is an example of cheesiness! lol)

**deathscythe24**: Ok well naturally I will continue after all the comments on why I was thinking of not continuing so you have nothing to fear! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter and not decide to assassinate me anytime soon! D: That would be very saddening to all my friends and family and then there would be all these law suits and such it would be a very bad mess. Enjoy! :D

**Lipstick Stains**: Thanks for liking it so far! And as you can tell I continued to write it! Well...for now. Sorry it took so long to update I was super busy with school and my computer was taken away so I was unable to update this! I hope you enjoy this fan fic and if not... I AM SO SORRY I SCREWED IT UP!!! D:

**wonton-chan**: Wow if you posted two reviews that is a good thing? And I absolutely do care about votes. It helps to know on what the reader thinks of the story so far. So glad that you like it so far! I hope you can like it even further to the great beyond... ok maybe that was a bit extreme... what I mean is that I hope you continue liking this fic and not hate me after this chapter and be like 'GRRR I'M GOING TO GO TO YOUR HOUSE AND STAB YOU WITH A SPORK!' That would be very mean... and I would not appreciate that at all. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa. However I do own Yuki and the Snow Niveus though! Oh yeah! I am just that awesome! :D lol

* * *

**Chapter 4: New World, New Life**

Yuki opened her eyes and felt a sudden chill through her spine due to the sudden change of weather. I have arrived. One second ago I was back at home, and now I am in the country of Celes, my new home. She thought as the smoke and mist around her started to separate. She felt something wet and cold drop on her skin. _It's white…is this…snow? _She pondered as the specks of ice gently fell on her. The smoke and mist deteriorated and she saw many figures in front of her. It seemed as though the whole town had come to see her entrance. _I want to go back home._ She cried in her head as she saw that all eyes were on hers. They all wore long wool coats and had leather boots and gloves. Two men of the crowd stood out of the whole crowd. One of the two wore a cape with a swirl design throughout it and had a gold belt that wrapped around and was joined by a beautiful crystal that looked like a star. She then looked at his face and noticed that his skin was ivory and his face structure was powerful yet there was softness in it as well. His hair was fine raven hair that went past his shoulders and towards his chest. Then she noticed his blue head piece. _This must be King Ashura… _Then she turned to the other man that stood out, he wore his hood over his face and was looking downwards so she couldn't really get a huge detail on what he looked like. He wore what everyone else wore, except his coat was white and had blue swirls along it instead of the ordinary black, he held a golden staff embellished with blue stones and a giant crystal centering in mid air on the staff. Then she tried to see his face but could only see golden hair and the most delicate blue eyes she has ever seen in her entire life. They were so clear it was as if you could see his soul, yet there was no soul to look at. He looked…almost empty. His head lifted up and then she could see his face. His skin was ivory as well, and his facial features were calm and peaceful. _He is definitely different from the people you see in Ryuskist._ The people there mainly were brunettes and some red heads with green or brown eyes. Her father had blue eyes, but that's because he is from another world. He was definitely the most beautiful man she has ever seen. _What am I thinking? I don't even know this guy and I'm already infatuated by his looks. Oh man, I'm sounding like my own mother! _She hit her head and then looked up and noticed the two men looking at her with curiosity.

The tall black haired man kneeled down and took her hand and kissed it. "Hello Yuki of Ryuskist, my name is King Ashura and the man on my right is my apprentice Fai D. Flourite. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, holder of the Snow Niveus."

Yuki blushed lightly and giggled. "No the pleasure is all mine. I am so honored that you will be taking me as your second apprentice." She curtsied towards him.

She looked up and saw King Ashura smile. "I am glad. Well it's awfully chilly today, so why don't we come inside. There is going to be another strong blizzard coming in soon." He stated pointing at how hard the snow was falling.

The man named Fai looked distant in a way to Yuki. He tilted his face curious to why she was staring him in a sad way. Automatically she looked away and then headed towards the castle and entered the foyer. As soon as she entered she was in awe of it. It was a grand area with marble floors that was so clean that you could see your reflection off of it and then there were crystal columns that were around the room with staircases that led to the other rooms of the castle with several doors off to the side and a sitting area complete with a fire place. Everything in it was beautiful and too hard to believe that someone actually lived here. She then looked at the ceiling and saw chandeliers were hanging from nothing and the ceiling was two stories tall._ It's so beautiful._

"We just entered and you're already in awe?" Fai asked curioulsy noticing how easily she was fascinated by this place.

Yuki looked flustered and slightly blushed. "Well I haven't seen anything like this from where I came from, it's just amazing that a place could be so much different from home and yet feel relaxing at the same time."

Fai nodded. "Yeah I don't blame you from being excited, if I recall that's how I felt when I first came to Celes."

Yuki blinked and gasped. "You're from another world? What is it like?"

Fai shook his head. "Let's just say it wasn't the best places to be." He said and turned away as King Ashura came in.

"Sorry I was talking to several people. Apparently there has been some trouble in a neighboring country and it's menacing our peace in Celes."

Fai looked at him. "What's going on? Is there a war breaking out?" He asked with worry.

"No it's not that." He said. He looked at Yuki and smiled. "So are you still going to be gaping at this room or should we continue with the tour?"

Yuki blushed again realizing what she was doing. "Sorry, let's continue." She smiled. Fai looked at her and muffled a chuckle. Yuki looked at him and noticed something very interesting. _There is something odd about his smile, it seems almost... fake in a way.  
_

King Ashura held out his arm and Yuki held onto him noticing his arm was wet from the snow outside which turned into cold water. Fai followed along as well since he had nothing better to do. King Ashura took her to the library and showed her all the books he had. She was amazed by everything in it. The walls were pure white and the ceiling was crystal. There was a floor to ceiling glass window and book shelves that had to be at least three stories high. Gold was painted on the book shelves and there was soft and warm furniture in the room along with a crystal table as well. Then she looked at how many books there were. There were so many books she was wondering if they were all real. _Maybe the top ones are fakes. A person can't have all these books and be all real. It's impossible. Of course he is a king, so… _She lost track of thought as she looked at the gigantic glass window and noticed that the snow was up to six feet. She walked over towards it and lightly touched it and then pulled back noticing that the glass stung from the nippy cold.

King Ashura stepped towards her. "There will be new books with your language in here tomorrow. So will this be big enough for you to study in? We do have a larger one, but since you are a beginner I thought this would be alright for now. This library will have some more books soon so…"

"Are you kidding me?! This is larger than any library I have ever seen!" Yuki interrupted him.

King Ashura's eyes widened surprised at what he has heard. "Really? You're definitely not like Fai, he could read all these books and always asks for more. Isn't that right Fai?" King Ashura asked smiling at Fai.

Fai chuckled. "Oh I wouldn't say that…I just read a lot because there isn't all that much to do here. Besides it gets me busy and passes the time." He smiled.

Yuki blinked. _I could never read that much even if I wanted to. _She thought as she looked around again. _I will definitely be spending a lot of time here._

"Alright, now let me take you to your quarters where you'll be staying at." King Ashura smiled and handed his hand towards her yet again. Yuki accepted it and the three of them walked in a long hallway and then finally reached the area. There were two double doors on both sides of the hallway. King Ashura opened the door on the right side and then entered a very large room with the same columns as in the foyer and in the middle was a garden of plants that Yuki had never seen before, the stems were twisted and the leaves were clear giving it a majestic feeling to the area. Then she saw a marble staircase that led to a large king size bed. There were many candles floating above giving the room light and the aroma smelled like a floral mix of different flowers. Yuki looked around and noticed there was two other doors next to one another. She opened one of them and noticed it was a beautiful elaborate restroom and then she opened the other and was amazed by the size of the closet. "I will have the country's finest tailors to make you different cloaks to wear." King Ashura smiled. "Does this suit you?" He asked.

"It's beautiful. The most beautiful room I've ever seen. You could fit my family's house in here." Yuki smiled still gazing at the large room.

"Well I am glad that you like it." King Ashura chuckled.

"If you need any help I am right across the hall." Fai said pointing towards the double doors on the other side of the hallway.

King Ashura looked at Fai and then looked at Yuki. "Well I'll be going to my quarters. Tomorrow we will start your training. Once you complete it you'll be Yuki D. Ryuskist." He stated proudly.

Yuki looked at him confused. "What does the 'D.' represent?" She asked curiously.

King Ashura smiled knowing she would ask him that. "It's given to the top wizards. Fai has already completed his training." He stated pointing towards Fai.

Yuki turned towards Fai curious."So you can teleport to other worlds and such right?" She asked.

Fai chuckled. "Yes, but it's a lot more complicated than you think." He said.

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here Yuki, since you are now part of our family." King Ashura smiled and looked at Fai who also smiled happily.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

King Ashura and Fai left the room leaving Yuki in her room alone. "So tomorrow her training will start?" Fai asked curiously.

"Yes." King Ashura stated.

"She's going to go through a lot of stuff. I hope she knows what she's in for."

"I think she'll be fine." King Ashura smiled. "She is a lot like you in a way. She is very strong. You must remember that she is the holder of the Snow Niveus." King Ashura stated.

Fai nodded understanding the situation. "Yes, good night King Ashura." Fai smiled.

"Good night, Fai." King Ashura said and then headed upstairs as Fai headed towards his study area for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about it being so short! . But if we continued it would of been to much!

a. continue.

b. stop here and put it as complete.

c. wait another five months before posting another chapter.

d. whack my head for even suggesting doing 'b'

* * *

-Commenting during a Sleepover-

Umma: I hope they choose d! That would be funny to see you get a concussion afterwards! :D

A/N: And your suppose to be my friend? -_-

Umma: REVIEW! (Yeah I got to do it!)

A/N: Next chapter was written by Umma by herself so stay tune! :D

Umma: So you mean that they are going to have to be on there computers for another month?

A/N: No. I meant go and check for updates time to time.

Umma: Ok I was just checking.

A/N: REVIEW!

Umma: We already did that!

A/N: Oh yeah...

:D Now where was Kuro- Tenshi Ariannel during this? The world may never know.


	5. Friends or Foes?

A/N: Hello people thank you so much for the reviews! :D It means so much to all of the Red Tears Members! Anyways this chapter you are about to read was written by Umma4ever, so if you hate it...Kill her and not me!

**BTW**: This chapter does have funnies in it so if you find Fai out of character in some way (which he shouldn't be since we've been looking at his personality like no tomorrow...) Sorry. :(

Umma: What?! What kind of person are you? Your making it sound like it's going to be a bad chapter or something.

A/N: Well it is written by you so...

Umma: HEY SHUT UP! I'VE HAD TO STOP WRITING MY OWN FAN FICS CAUSE YOU HAD A STUPID WRITERS BLOCK!

A/N: Oh yeah... Well then REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

* * *

**Lipstick Stains**: I am so happy that you enjoyed last chapter and are wanting us to continue this fan fic. :D I am also pleased that you liked this fan fic to the point where when you got the e-mail notification you squealed and turned red! :D Thanks so much for supporting this and I hope that this chapter meets your standards. If not, you can kill Umma since she's the one who wrote this. (Umma: ... Please don't I'm begging you...)

**Tari. Tinuviel**: Well then we will definately continue this fan fic and probably won't stop unless if Umma got murdered by a very angry reader of this fan fic. (Umma: Yea but murder is really tough to cover up, so don't count on that happening...) That would definately be upsetting to all the readers who enjoyed this fan fic. (Umma: HEY WHAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY?!) I hope you enjoy this chapter and if not, you have my permission to send Umma evil flames on her account. (Umma: WHAT?)

**IceQueen987**: Oh yeah Fai is gorgeous, I would faint seeing him in person. (Umma: Sadly deep down in our hearts we all know he's a fictional character... BUT I'LL STILL LOVE HIM ANYWAYS!!!) I honestly am very oblivious to that sort of thing, that's why I had Umma describe what the castle might look like for me. (Umma: Yea... I can't believe you find the Eiffel Tower or the Roman Colliseum boring...) And yes I read a lot as well, like mangas and other books like Harry Potter or the Twilight Series. (Umma: I only read manga books! ;D)

**WildfireDreams**: We will defiantely continue and I hope you like this chapter as well. (Umma: You mean _we_ hope you like this chapter as well...) And if not, I'll let you stab Umma in the back for bringing such a bad chapter. (Umma: O.O What?)

**SilentBreeze131**: I am glad you laughed at the review response for the last chapter! :D (Umma: o.O Huh? I didn't know Tami had a sense of humor!) Thanks for liking it so far and we hope that you enjoy this next chapter! And because you voted for 'D'...[Whacks self on the head!] (Umma: XD)

**deathscythe24**: Ok so naturally I have to whack myself on the head because you voted for that. (Umma: Use a bat!) *Whacks self on the head with a bat* (Umma: ... I meant a baseball bat... not the animal... but whatever...) Ok well as long as you don't assassinate me, we're cool then... of course if you want to assassinate Umma that is perfectly fine. (Umma: What?! How the heck are we friends?!) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, cause if you don't I'd feel very depressed. Yet again... if you assassinate Umma that might cheer me up a bit. (Umma: Please don't! .)

**wonton-chan**: I am so glad you liked it! We hope you enjoy this chapter as well, but if you don't... Umma was the one who wrote this...not me... (Umma: I wonder if this is a plot to kill me...)

**Godess of the Sun**: Ok we will keep this story going... maybe... depends if people suddenly start ot hate it... (Umma: Are you going to be blaming me because I'm the one who wrote this chapter? I guess that makes sense...) Thank you for understanding that we are very busy with school work and such, and we will definately try to update ever so often. :D Enjoy!

**SierralainWalsh**: A and D. Wow ok well we will continue and I guess I have to whack my self on the head. (Umma: Use a fish!) [Whacks self on the head with a fish and then tumbles over] (Umma: Well she's down, I guess I'll have to take over for her... Thanks for liking this fan fic and we hope that you enjoy this chapter as well... if not then you can kick her while she's unconscious! [pokes Tamichan]) Ugh...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Friends or Foes?**

Yuki opened her eyes as the morning light came through the window. _Where am I?_ She wondered to herself. Her sheets were soft and her pillow was fluffy. She looked around and realized that she was now in her new room, in her new home, in a new country, in a new world. _I really need to get use to this._ She got out of her bed and placed her bare feet on the cold floor. Instantly she got back in her bed and tried to warm up again. The morning air was cold unlike at home where it was warm and inviting, which made her want to fall back asleep. Now it's cold and alerting, waking her up completely. _The weather here is so strange. I need to get use to it or I'll be like this the whole time I'm here._ She thought again and slightly chuckled thinking of herself waking up every morning and being in total shock from the cold air. She got out of the covers again and noticed there was a pair of warm slippers next o her bed. _Where did these come from? Did someone go into my room last night and place these here for me? _She wondered then shrugged it off and placed the warm and fuzzy slippers on her feet.

She walked down the stair case and then headed straight towards the bathroom. She looked around and saw that there was marble flooring and the ceiling was blue glass like the one in the library. She then looked at the tub and noticed it was made of glass as well and the faucet was a beautiful stainless steel. She turned the handle and hot water was poured into the tub. She got in and felt a shiver running through her back from the sudden change in temperature. She took a sponge that was sitting on the edge of the bath and lathered it with soap.

Once she was finished she headed towards the closet and noticed several new outfits were hung in there. There were two new cloaks and several Celesian outfits that had the most interesting design to Yuki. _How beautiful. Celes is a very interesting country indeed._ She placed the new clothes on her body and took the hanger off of her old cloak. _I don't want to get the new ones dirty. _Once she got out she heard a light knock on the door. "Yuki, are you finished?" A familiar voice came through the door.

"Yes. I am finished." Yuki said and opened the door to see the tall blonde male with clear blue eyes standing in the door way standing tall like a noble prince in a story that her mother had read to her when she was little.

Fai looked at her head to toe. "So did you see the new cloaks King Ashura placed in your closet?" He asked.

Yuki blinked and then smiled. "Ah yes I did." _So it was King Ashura who came into my room last night and placed the new clothes in there along with the slippers._ "Where is he by the way? I wanted to thank him." She asked.

"He has some important matters to attend to, so for today I am going to be your trainer." Fai simply stated.

Yuki blinked and was unsure of what he said. "You…are going to be my trainer for the day?"

Fai looked at her curiously. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Yuki's eyes widened at his statement. "N-No not at all! It's just that I would've thought that…oh well he's a king after all so never mind." Yuki said shrugging it off.

Fai nodded and took her hand. "Alright let's get going." He said and literally dragged Yuki out of the room.

Yuki pulled and tugged trying to get back to the room. "Wait! I need to get my staff first."

Fai looked at her and then noodded. "Do you want to get it or would you like me to get it for you?" He asked politely.

Yuki shook her head. "No, I'll go get it. I'll be right back." She said and headed back towards her bedroom. _Oh crap! I can't remember where I placed it last night. I was so tired I wasn't even thinking at the time._ She walked up the stairs and looked near her bed. _Not there._ She walked back down and looked inside her bathroom. _Not here either. It must be in my closet._ She looked in her closet and only saw her old clothes and new clothes hanging in there. _Oh why do I loose everything? _

Meanwhile Fai was standing outside in the hallway waiting for Yuki to come back and stepping his foot in a fast beat. He walked over towards her room and noticed some clanging noises and shuffling in the room. _I guess I'd better help her out._ He thought and then opened the door to see Yuki searching for her staff. Clutter was all over the floor from her old clothes, to some rose petals from the garden and some small bottles of sorts. "Yuki, do you need any help?" He asked.

Yuki looked up at him and turned pale. "I-I lost it." She croaked.

Fai couldn't help but give her a blank stare. "You lost it?" He paused still amazed at how someone could carelessly misplace a staff such as hers. "Where was the last time you saw it?" Fai asked still shocked by it all.

Yuki huffed. "I don't know. I can barely remember what I did yesterday with the time difference here and at my world I was half asleep." She said looking downwards in shame.

Fai looked at her and shook his head. "Well let's think back. After you went to your room where did you go to?"

Yuki pondered for a moment and then remembered. "I went to the library and read some books in there."

"Well let's go to the library than."

Yuki nodded and the two of them headed to the library and found her staff leaning on the giant glass window. "There it is!" She exclaimed and ran towards it and lifted the beautiful staff in her hands.

"I still can't believe you managed to loose something like that." Fai said.

Yuki looked at him and stuck her tongue out. "Oh I have a tendency to loose stuff." She huffed. "Sorry I was raised by a crazy mother who would forget her nieces' and nephews' names."

_No kidding._ Fai mentally thought. "Don't get your mother involved. You are just born with it. It can be a good thing though." He stated.

"How so?" Yuki raised her eye brow curious on what he was going to say.

"You hold grudges for awhile and then you completely forget them the next day." He stated.

"I don't…" _Ah crap he's right. _She kept her mouth shut not wanting to lie to herself.

Fai slightly smirked at her pause. "See you're very easy to read for me." He said.

"Oh really?" She wrapped her arms together.

"Yep. You are a very serious person who takes everything seriously, even when the thing is a joke." He nodded afterwards. "Yep that's what you look like to me."

Yuki's eyes widened remembering the joke that her teacher pulled on her two days ago. "Quit reading me damn it!" She hissed.

"Wow and that was just a lucky guess!"

Yuki's face turned red. Not from blushing but from utterly humiliation. "I'll kill you!" She screamed.

"If you killed me how am I suppose to train you?" He asked.

Yuki shook her head. "I can survive for a day without training." She stated.

"Well King Ashura won't be pleased to hear that his _second_ apprentice had killed his _first_ and _better_ one. Besides do you even know offensive magic?" He said in a some-what menacing tone in his voice.

Yuki's eyes were glaring at him. All of her the feelings that she had once had for the mage was instantly gone. She huffed and looked downwards. "N-No." She admitted.

Fai smirked again looking at her face. "I see. So how would you be able to kill me?" He asked.

Yuki's glare hardened and made Fai jump a little. "Maybe I'm not able to kill you. But I sure can make you go into a coma." She said menacingly.

Fai's eyes widened. "How so?" He asked.

Yuki raised her staff over her head. "Like this!" She whacked it towards Fai, who dodged it in a matter of seconds.

"Missed me." He stated. She whacked it towards him again, and dodged it again. "Missed me again." He stood infront of her. "You have very bad aim, you do realize that?" He asked.

She continued to whack the staff towards him and kept missing. "Hold still damn it!" She yelled as she continuously banged the staff on the ground where Fai was standing a second ago.

"I don't think I will. If I did then I would get hurt." He dodged the staff again.

Yuki was running out of patience. "How…are…you dodging it…so fast?" She asked out of breath.

Fai grabbed the staff and took it out of her grasp. "It's called training." He stated.

Yuki got her energy back and then grabbed her staff back from Fai without any struggle. Her eyes were still glaring at his and slowly shook her head. "I don't understand you at all." She stated looking at the tall blonde.

Fai nodded at her statement. "Well maybe it's for the best that you don't." He said in a very quiet voice, so that Yuki was unable to hear. "So shall we get going?" He asked.

Yuki raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If not... BLAME UMMA!

Umma: Ok you know what I'm going to KILL you!

A/N: AH SHRIMPY IS GOING TO KILL ME!! [skips away]

Umma: COME BACK! [runs after Tami]

a. continue

b. don't continue

c. place as complete and forget about it

d. assassinate Umma

Umma: [reading last vote possibility] WHAT THE HELL?!

REVIEW! Please... :'(


	6. Realization

A/N: Well it has been another month and a new chapter is here! :D Thank you for all wonderful reviews. :) It's been such a blast getting to see what you think of the story so far, and we do accept flames if there is something that bothered you in this story.

Umma: But please if you are going to flame us, let's keep the language to PG! :) Ok? (Oh and in case if you were wondering, No we have never gotten a flame before. We just want to take caution just in case. :D)

**BTW**: This lovely chapter was edited by our lovely Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel. :D So if there are any grammar problems… FLAME HER! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Umma: You are so evil…

A/N: Anyways with that said…. REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**AbsoluteFayFan**: (Still love the name! :D) Ok we will continue. However I can't promise that we won't kill each other. (Umma: -_- *sigh*) ;) Nah just kidding! If I did that, then people will probably be upset with me because the writing is sloppy or something lame like that. So I won't kill her… for now. :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**wontonchan: **I don't know why, but every time I look at your username I want to eat wonton soup… :P (Umma: She has a food problem… don't ask. XD) Yeah we wanted to show Fai's humorous side, but we still wanted him to not yet be opened up just yet. (Umma: Think of it as a butterfly!) We're so glad that you liked the last chapter and we hope you continue the reviews! If not… I will stab myself with a spork and have Umma dig a grave for me with a spoon and have Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel throw my rotting corpse in it. (Umma: … You can bury yourself, you sick and twisted person…)

**Emalee Roze:** Ok we will continuex7… plus the additional continue. (Umma: O_o) Oh and the begged continue as well! (Umma: Thank you for liking the chapter I wrote! :D *hugs* I'm going to do your review cause I can!) Say what?! (Umma: We promise to continue and we do hope that you will like this chapter just as much! :D) HEY WHO SAID YOU CAN DO THE REVIEWS! XP (Umma: :D Oh you know I do reviews waaay better than Tami! XD)

**1fanofthemarauders: **Ok just for you we will continue. :D… until for some odd reason one of us gets killed and will have to discontinue the story. :[ (Umma: Don't worry though, hopefully that won't happen. :D)

**deathscythe24: **Oh I am so glad you liked the last chapter! (Umma: What do you mean by guess?!... Anyways thanks for thinking that I did a gr8 job! :D) Yeah! We had some complications with the funny scenes cause we wrote the last chapter a while ago, but we thought Fai shouldn't get too funny… not yet anyways. XD (Umma: BTW, are you a psychic, cause you predicted that it was going to be fun? O.O) Anyways, hope you like this chapter just as much! :D Funny scenes as well in this one! :D

* * *

**Chapter 6: Realization**

Fai and Yuki headed out the door and before Yuki could even blink, they were down the stairs and outside of the Leval Castle. Yuki turned towards Fai, eyes wide with confusion and shock. "W-What just happened to the stairs and the town?" She asked baffled.

Fai looked at her and nodded. "The stairs are just an illusion for intruders and the town is over there." Fai said, pointing at the opposite direction of where they were originally looking. Yuki turned and noticed many interesting buildings and a market place right in the middle of the street. "Yeah the town has a charm on it as well, so that it is hidden and protected from any invasions that might happen. Yuki looked at him confused. "We can see it now since we are technically in the town's boundaries." He stated understanding the confusion. "Come on let's get going. We first have to talk to the butcher and order a delivery for the palace, since Domeki, who usually does this sort of stuff, is out sick." He stated and literally dragged Yuki to the places that they had needed to check first.

After seeing the butcher, blacksmith, and baker, Yuki stopped and tugged away from Fai as they were walking to another place. Fai turned towards her confused. "I thought you were going to train me?" Yuki said, realizing that the reason why she went with him is because he was going to train her in an open area like she thought he was going to do. _If I knew we were just going to go out and do errands, I should've left my Snow Niveus at home. _

Fai nodded. "I am, but first we need to visit some people." Yuki tilted her head. "We're not going to an open area and going into combat just yet though." He stated. Yuki panicked a little bit, but remembered that he said she was easy to read. "We're already done doing the errands. So now I'm taking you to the town library!" He stated. Yuki frowned a little, the thought of going to a library sounded completely boring to her. "Although we have plenty of books in the castle, King Ashura wanted us to go to the town library since there are books that we don't have ourselves, and that will be good to study with for future purposes. I'm not sure what those purposes are that he was talking about though…" Fai said thinking about it more.

"How big is the town library?" Yuki asked finding it hard to believe that there was a library bigger than the ones in the castle.

Fai looked at her. "It's so big that it's underground." He stated.

Yuki's eyes widened. _That big… And I thought the castle had all the books._ She thought as Fai grabbed her hand again.

Fai wielded his staff and wrote letters that Yuki couldn't translate, and then they were surrounded and enveloped in a bright smoke. Within a matter of seconds the smoke vanished and Fai and Yuki stood on a marble stairway. _Are we really underground? _Yuki held onto the crystal railing and looked downwards, noticing that the whole library was about five stories high. There were rows of book shelves and on the walls were books cases that went from the floor to the ceiling. The floors were made out of marble and there were separate sitting areas that had a couch and a chair in front of a warm fire place. _This is huge, bigger than the castle itself!_ People wearing heavy cloaks were walking around, looking at all the different books, or sitting down, reading a large book near the fire place.

Fai turned towards her and chuckled softly. "By the way your eyes are bulging out, I'm guessing you like it?" He asked.

Yuki rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yes, it's really nice. I mean this must be larger than the castle. I didn't even know libraries that were this big existed." She said as she continued looking around. She looked at the dark oak book cases and looked at all the different colored covers of the books. She reached for one of the books and flipped through the pages again and again with a very confused expression on her face. "Where are the letters?" She asked out loud.

Fai tilted his head confused. "What do you mean? They're in the book." He said pointing towards the print in it.

Yuki looked at him as if he was out of his mind. Her eyes went wide and she slammed the book onto her forehead, realizing something very important. _I come from another world, so obviously I wouldn't be able to read these books._ She thought to herself as she continued to hit the book on her head.

"What are you doing to that book?" Fai asked, pointing out the fact that she was continuously hitting herself with it.

Yuki placed the book to her side and chuckled as she turned towards Fai. "I can't read Celesian language." She admitted.

Fai stared at her and then turned his back towards her, grabbing another book and hitting his head with it, realizing the situation as well. "That's right, but how are you able to speak Celesian?" He asked, pointing out that she was speaking very fluently.

Yuki smiled and shook her head. She grabbed a chain that was around her neck and grabbed the pendant which hung on it. "This is a translation device, that way I can talk to you and everyone around here easily." She stated.

Fai's eyes widen in amazement. "Really? That's pretty amazing." He stated and turned back towards the book case and placed the book he was hitting his head with, back where he found it. Then he realized another thing. "So how come it doesn't translate words."

Yuki rolled her eyes at his dumb question. "Words don't speak." She half laughed.

Fai nodded and then an awkward silence occurred. The two of them stood and trying to think of what to say to one another. Yuki looked down the marble flooring looking at their reflection, as Fai looked at the ceiling admiring the beautiful blue crystal chandelier that hung down from it. "What a beautiful color." He said breaking the silence.

Yuki looked up and noticed the blue crystal chandelier that Fai was looking at. It was a very deep blue and the light that hit the blue crystals made the whole room sparkle with different colors. "Yes, it is." She smiled.

"Fluorite." He stated.

She turned to him. "Yes we know that's your last name Fai. Fai D. Flourite."

"Yes, but that stone is the name that was given to me." He stated. Yuki turned to him confused at what he meant by that. "When I first came here, King Ashura showed me that stone and gave me the name Fai Flourite. Later on I had received the 'D' in my name."

Yuki nodded and smiled. "Wow. It's really nice for you to tell me something like that. I guess I have to give you some more respect then, huh?" She chuckled softly.

Fai looked at her and shook his head, slightly embarrassed. "Alright, well since you can't read the books here, I guess I'll have to read the books to you." He stated.

Yuki rolled her eyes. _Geese when he says it like that it makes me feel like I'm a retard or something… _She huffed and the two walked over towards the private study areas. She sat on the ground, while Fai took out a book and sat on a chair next to her, reading several spells to her.

Meanwhile, King Ashura came in the library and headed towards the register, picking up Yuki's books for her to read. As he walked down the stairs he saw two familiar people. One of them was sitting on the floor nodding her head as the other one was reading a book and pointing towards several diagrams in the book. He blinked and looked at the two. "It must be story time." He chuckled, and then continued down the stairs of the giant library.

Fai closed the book and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "Alright, well, do you think you'll be able to do this spell without any problems?" He asked, making sure if he didn't have to reread several spells.

Yuki nodded. "I think I understand most of it. I hot the spells down and I got the positions down, I think. Could we go over the second to last spell again?"

Fai nodded and opened the book once more, flipping through the pages as he looked for the spell. "Telekinesis right?" Fai asked, not sure if he got it right. Yuki nodded. Fai looked through the page. "Alright you have to stand straight, hold your staff vertical and place one of your arms out, hand must be facing upwards and then you must say: _Men o Res_. Do you think you have it?" He asked again.

Yuki nodded. "Yes. Thank you for taking your time to read the spells for me." Yuki smiled happily.

Fai smiled as well and shook his head. "You're welcome… although… I probably would've done it anyways." He smiled.

Yuki knew that smile of his. It's the same smile he had when he was teasing her. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "I take it back."

"Once you said thank you to someone, there is never any take backs." He said, menacingly.

Yuki twitched. _Is he trying to pick on a fight?_ She wondered to herself. Her eyes glared at him and then, a wicked smile was planted on her face. "Well, I think we can make an exception…" She said.

Fai's eyes widened, wondering what she was going to do. She got up and grabbed her Snow Niveus. "Oh, so it's _this_ again?" He asked.

Yuki raised it over her head and started whacking it towards Fai. "Come on and stay still!" She said as she continuously whacked her staff towards him and kept missing.

"But I am staying still. I've been sitting on the chair this whole time." He stated with another smile. Yuki blinked and realized that she kept hitting the arm rests of the chair Fai was sitting on. "You really do have bad aim!" He stated, chuckling softly. Yuki rolled her eyes and huffed, giving up. "So should we head back now? Looking how the library is practically empty now, I'm guessing it's around dinner time." Fai stated, pointing towards the empty stair ways and the empty hallways.

Yuki nodded and looked at him, wanting to hit him again for changing the subject. "I guess you're right. Let's get going." She said and waited as Fai got out of the chair and grabbed his belongings.

He looked at her for a moment. _This may be harder than I thought…_ Fai grabbed her arm again and took her back up to the surface. The sky was dusk and lights were going on one by one in all the different buildings.

Yuki looked at the sky and was dazzled by how different it was here than in her world. The clouds were covering the sun as it settled over the east, rather than having no clouds at all and the sun would set in the west. _I think I've come to realize what a difference this place is than my own home._ Yuki thought as Fai teleported them back to the Leval Castle.

Once they've got inside, sudden warmth rushed through their bodies and all of the cold from the outside seemed to melt away. Fai took off his heavy coat and dragged it along the marble floors, heading back towards his room. Yuki followed suit and headed towards room as well, gazing at Fai until he disappeared into his room. _It's just an infatuation, Yuki. Nothing else._ Yuki thought to herself as she headed towards her room, practicing her spells that Fai taught her today.

Meanwhile, Fai hung his cloak in his closet and looked towards Chi, who was standing near the pool where his brother's corpse laid. "Chi, are you alright?"

Chi turned towards Fai and looked downwards. "Chi had this vision that Fai was going to be leaving Chi. Are you going to be leaving Chi, Fai?" She asked with worried eyes.

Fai patted her head and pulled her into a hug. "I will be leaving, but not for too long. To be honest, I don't necessarily know when that day will come." He said, and smiled towards her. "It'll be alright, Chi. You can still talk to me."

"That's right, because Fai and Chi have a special bond." Chi said, and hugged Fai tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"Exactly, Chi. We both share a very special bond." He smiled and hugged her tightly as well.

* * *

A/N: :D Wow lots of words in this one! :D

Umma: Yep! :D Omg! Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel's fan fic is out!... For people who are BIG kurofai fans check it out!

Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel: You can check it out at**: www. fanfiction .net /s/ 5116879 /1/ So_Close **(unspace of course! ^^)

Umma: … Tami, what are you doing? -_-

Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel: What are you talking about, I'm not Tami. ;)

Umma: Tami… -_-

A/N: Darn it! Anyways so yeah… Now it's time to vote!

* * *

a. Continue

b. Discontinue and blame Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel. :D (Umma: So evil…)

c. Put Umma on a stretcher so that she can be tall! (Umma: What am I taffy?! D:)

d. Hit myself with an animal cause I considered doing b. (Umma: That's animal abuse!) Ok, throw rocks at me instead! (Umma: *throws a rock at Tami*) Ouch! (Umma: That was fun! :D)

* * *

REVIEW! :D… Please?


	7. Misunderstandings

A/N: HELLO PEOPLE! And here is the latest chapter update of Red Tears!

Umma:...

A/N: What?

Umma:... Traitor...

A/N: What did I do?

Umma: YOU LEFT ME ALL ALONE IN AMERICA AND WENT TO A SCHOOL ALL THE WAY OUT IN JAPAN?!?!?!

A/N: I... I thought you knew...

Umma: I thought you were just visiting...

A/N: It's only temporarily... I'll be back in December... And think of it this way you still have Ariannel...

Umma: Your point?

A/N: You're not necessarily alone...

Umma: I know but it's weird... we have to do these Fan Fic comments by email!

A/N: Yeah I know...

Umma: ... Alright let's just get the Review Responses taken care of before I start crying... TT_TT

A/N: NO! DON'T CRY! *hugs Umma* REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**IceQueen987**: Ok we will continue and Umma guess where you'll be going? (Umma: DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH SHORT PEOPLE?! *being pulled away by random people* NOOO!!!!!) Anyways... That's great that you and her are friends on this site! :D I've only texted her to be honest! She and Umma go to the same highschool so yeah... I'm glad you laughed when Domeki's name was mentioned, that was Umma's idea, but I'll take FULL credit! :D You like libraries? *pulls back Umma* Here I'll give you a library buddy! ;D (Umma: ... What?) Yeah I really do think Fai and Chi are like a brother and sister pairing! :D Well thank you for liking last chapter and hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**AbsoluteFayFan**: I still love your username! :D Anyways thank you for liking last chapter and we will definately be continuing... for now! (Umma: Why you couldn't you pick D? Do you hate me as well?! :'( I think I'm going to cry...) Ignore her she's miffed that she had to go on the stretcher already and I haven't been harmed in any way yet. Hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**wontonchan**: Yes wonton soup is good! (Umma: Unless if you get it at this one place in LA... I can't think of the name. but I had it one time and I got REALLY sick.) Anyways... we will definately continue... for now... unless somehow everyone starts hating us and go to our houses and murder us! (Umma: Yeah... I bet they'd be to occupied looking at all the Japanese stores and buying all the merchandises instead of going to your temporary place Tami...) ah so true... but it would be a great excuse, right? (Umma: -_- I guess...) Thank you for liking last chapter and hope you like this chapter as well!

**YinYang113**: (Umma: ... WOW!) What? (Umma: This person Reviewed for ALL the chapters!) Ok... let's get started. Glad that you thought chapter 1 was interesting. (Umma: Hmm... or this person could have meant it was bad. :o) ... Happy to know that you liked chapter 2 and excited for the two to meet! Well about the chapter 3 review... we only do that because if no one's reviewing, then why bother continuing? (Umma: Yeah for example, I had one fan fic where no one reviewed for so I just deleted it...) Liked how you put it for the chapter 4 review! (Umma: Fai D. Flourite is awesome!) *whacks myself on the head* Oh good chapter 5 has no hitting involved! (Umma: I'm extatic that you thought it was great!) ...WHAT?! (Umma: YAY! *throws rock at Tami's head* Thank you! :D) Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you like this chapter as well!

**deathscythe24**: (Umma: I am so glad you picked D! OH TAMI!) What? (Umma:*throws a rock at Tami*)*falls unconscious* (Umma: YAY! Alrightie than, thank you so much for liking this story and for thinking that we have been doing a good job... I hope this chapter doesn't change your opinion on us... if it does... you can poke Tami with a stick while she's unconscious! *poke's Tami*) nn... how long have I been out. (Umma: Not very long, unfortunately...) WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!

**Kurama'slilAngel**: Omg another multichapter response! (Umma: SWEET!) Thank you for liking how we described Celes, and I completely understand how you feel... i have tend to forget to check every now and then for an update of several of my favorite fan fictions. (Umma: She forgets a lot of things!) We'll definately be looking forward for your other reviews later on! :D (Umma: Thanks for liking the detail on chapter 5! :D See Tami people do appreciate when we put much detail to our work!) Yeah I guess. :D Wow you thought last chapter was wonderful! :D (Umma: Ok why do I have Wonderful from Wicked stuck in my head now...) Hmm idk if we can continue all the way through... (Umma: We can't?) It depends whether or not we get enough reviews... (Umma: True...) Wow you picked up on what we were doing. (Umma: O.O EEP!) xD Yeah well we kinda don't like how you start with a fan fic and then the two automatically fall in love and then no real drama goes on with it. (Umma: Yes we like to call their love the typical high school romance!) Nice wording Umma. (Umma: THANK YOU!) Ok hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The only thing we own is Yuki and the Snow Niveus. Anything else belongs to CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Misunderstandings**

"Fai…Fai…" A voice echoed in Fai's dreams. Light began to seep through his eyelids as he left the darkness from his dream. He slowly opened his blue orbs and chi's face came into vision as she sat in front of him. "Chi watched Fai and he was moving around in his sleep again. Was it another…bad dream?" She asked as she tried thinking of the word she learned a few weeks ago.

Fai chuckled and patted her head smiling softly at her. "It's alright Chi, It was only a dream." He reassured her. Chi smiled and hugged him as he patted her head and hugged her back. "Well I got to go and talk to King Ashura. Apparently he needs to tell me something concerning about Yuki." He got out of bed as Chi moved herself off the bed and handed Fai his staff as he left the room.

He walked up towards King Ashura's studies and saw the tall man with raven black hair standing in front of the large window looking down at the view. "It's going to be another blizzard." King Ashura said and then turned towards Fai. "Alright now Fai, I need you to train Yuki today. There are several matters I must attend to. Will you help me?" He asked looking at the blonde.

Fai blinked and bowed lowly. "It will be my honor, King Ashura."

"Thank you. Now please inform Yuki that I got her several new books that have her language. That will be all." He smiled.

Fai nodded and bowed. "I will do that." He said and left the room. He ran through the hallways which seemed longer to him this time for some apparent reason. "Why are the hallways longer?" He wondered aloud. He got to Yuki's door and lightly knocked. There was no response. _Must be asleep. _He thought to himself and opened the door. He peeked in and walked in not seeing Yuki at all. He walked up the stairs towards her bed and saw her sleeping form under the sheets. Her face was calm as she slept. She shifted some and the comforter slid off a little. Her straps of her night gown were off of her shoulders showing a little of her cleavage. Fai shook her a bit. "Yuki…Yuki time to wake up…" He said and continued to shake her.

She stirred and opened one eye lid and saw Fai over her. Her teeth grinded as her hands were turned into fists. A slight blush crept through her face. "AAAHHHH!!!"

"Huh?" Fai said confused at why she was screaming.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!!!" She screamed loudly and quickly grabbed her snow Niveus and whacked it towards the confused mage in a furry, only to hit nothing but air in her swing. Fai chuckled softly as she glared at his face wanting to kill him even more than ever before as he chuckled. She took another swung and hit the footboard of the bed and growled angrily. Fai laughed again and quickly left the room as Yuki chased him and swung her staff violently attempting to hit the mage, but only managed to make more cracks within the walls.

"FAI!!! COME BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!" She screamed which echoed throughout the castle, waking all the palace guards from sleep.

King Ashura heard someone roaring and heard the roaring coming closer along with a rapid tapping noise as he sat in his studies. "What is going on?" He asked aloud walking towards the door to see where the commotion was coming from. As soon as he opened the door, his mood became very dark and irritated. Fai was running and laughing silly as ever. _This is a side I've never seen before… unless if it's alcohol …_ King Ashura noticed and sighed. "Fai, you can't…" Fai ran past him without noticing. "in… the…hallways…" King Ashura gave up seeing him run. _What would be the reason why he's running like that I wonder?_

He sighed and then blinked hearing the roaring. He looked back to where Fai had come from and saw a pissed off Yuki swinging her Snow Niveus like a crazy woman who had just found out that her husband was cheating on her. "Yuki don't swing…" Yuki passes him still on her rampage, completely ignoring him. "that in… the… hallway… Why is it that I feel like I am being completely ignored?" He asked himself sighing. He shook his head and turned back to his studies._ Why do I even try with those two?_ He asked himself and once again was reading what he had been looking at before.

Fai stopped running and turned around seeing a very worn out Yuki panting and gasping for air, like a person who had just ran 5 miles non-stop. Her eyes were drooping and her face was flushed after running and chasing after the person standing in front of her. "Did I wear you out, Yuki?" Fai asked the exhausted girl slouching in front of him.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, soon straightening her posture. She looked at him and had the eyes that said 'You are so going to die…' She huffed again and glared at him. "You…are so…"

"Ah Fai, Yuki. King Ashura needed to speak with you two." A maid interrupted Yuki as she tried to say something.

"I spoke with him earlier though." Fai stated. Yuki looked at him curiously. Fai looked back at her and smiled. "I'm supposed to train you today. I knocked, but you didn't answer. So I went inside and tired to wake you up, but then you called me a pervert and chased me around the castle. Then I stopped running and you were out of breath. Then I asked you if I wore you out and you were about to say something, but was interrupted by this servant. Then she told us that King Ashura needed to see us and I said that I already have seen him and you gave me a look. And so I gave out a summary of most of the chapter." Fai stated and smiled again.

Yuki blinked and glared at him. "Thank you for that long and pointless summary." She said haughtily.

Fai chuckled and grabbed Yuki's arm. "Well let's get going!" He said and literally dragged Yuki towards the direction of Ashura's study room.

"Fai let go of me! I can walk without you dragging me. It's not like I'm going to run away or anything." Yuki said as she tried to escape from the mage's grasp.

Fai turned towards her, still holding her hand and looked at her with another one of his idiotic smiles. "Are you embarrassed that I'm holding your hand?" Fai asked while chuckling at the same time.

Yuki's face turned bright red and averted her eyes from him. "N-No you moron! I-I just don't like being dragged along a hallway… especially by an idiotic mage like you!" She huffed angrily, face is still red, but by embarrassment and anger.

Fai chuckled and let go of her hand. "Anyway, we're here now so let's go in and see what he needs from us." Fai said pointing towards a large double door. He opened the two large doors. "King Ashura, we're here." Fai said looking at the tall slender figure standing in the window.

King Ashura turned towards the two at the door and gave them a very serious look. "Thank you for coming you two. There is something very important that I must ask you to take care of." Fai and Yuki nodded and waited for King Ashura to continue. "_It_'s back." He simply stated looking at Fai.

Fai's eyes widened with shock and horror. Yuki looked at him seeing this and was curious at what this was about. He nodded and understood. "Do you request Yuki and I to inspect the area your majesty?" Fai asked curiously.

Yuki looked at the two confused. "What are you two talking about?" She asked not understanding the situation at all. "Is it a person, thing, monster, object?" She asked still not understanding.

Fai looked at her and shook his head and looked back towards King Ashura. "Was the reason why you asked me to train Yuki, so you can see how close it was?" Fai asked him.

"No, I had some business with another country, but that will have to wait. Fai, I want you to protect Yuki. That goes the same for you Yuki. I want you to also protect Fai on this. In wizardry it is important to protect yourself, but it is also important to protect the ones who are with you. This will be very important since this is probably the first time you have ever experienced something like _it_ before." King Ashura ordered in a very serious manner.

Yuki nodded understanding, but a question was still lingering in her head. "King Ashura, what is it?" She asked still not having her question answered.

Fai looked back at her and sighed. "You will know when you'll see it." He stated. He then looked back at King Ashura and nodded. "We will be heading out then." He stated and walked out of the room. Yuki stood there frozen. She couldn't understand why Fai was acting like this. Her emotions were plummeting down fast. Somehow in her frozen state she managed to get herself to walk out of the room and follow Fai. She looked at his face. He looked very determined and serious.

"Fai...?" Yuki looked at him with a worryful expression across her face.

Fai turned towards her and looked at her with a changed expression. "What's the matter Yuki?" He asked with a smile across his face.

As he smiled Yuki noticed something very interesting. "You look..." Before she could finish her sentence they had made it to the front door.

"Let's go Yuki..." Fai stated and opened the doors. They walked outside and instantly Yuki had felt all the warmth that she had leave her body. The wind was blowing harder than it has compared to what had been a normal blizzard here. Fai wrote down symbols with his staff. Soon Yuki had felt that odd feeling like the time that they had to teleport into town just several days ago. Several seconds later they were at the town, which was now in ruins. Soon roaring could be heard across the distance. Yuki turned towards the noise and couldn't even describe what she had saw. "That is _it_."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!

Umma: Aww it's Cliff Hanger... -_-

A/N: Oh you know what is going to happen next chapter Umma!

Umma: I know I just wanted to share the pain of the readers...

A/N: By the way... we need Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel to join our little commentaries...

Umma: I'll talk to her about it... Next chapter hopefully...

A/N: Yeah I couldn't send it to her email... *sigh*

Umma: Oh well...

A/N: TIME TO VOTE!

* * *

a. continue

b. discontinue

c. update when Tami gets back from Japan

d. Throw a random object at Tami or Umma for considering to do those three or just for the heck of it cause you can! xD

* * *

REVIEW!


	8. Together

A/N: Hello People! Well it's been over a month and I do apologize for the delay...

Umma: Yeah so I had to post this chapter up cause Tami doesn't have the time anymore...

A/N: I'm sorry, I have to keep my grades up after all I am in Class 2-B at the school I'm attending. Apparently the school has a lot more Americans than I would have expected there to be.

Umma: Let me guess... a lot of Anime/Manga fans?

A/N: You say that almost as if that is a bad thing!

Umma: Oh well I didn't mean for it to sound like that.

A/N: Ah ok... well anyways...

Umma: REVIEW RESPONSES!

A/N: Dammit, she beat me to it!

Umma: Tee hee. That's what happens when you abandon me and go to Japan with out telling me that you'd be there for a whole semester...

A/N: SORRY!

* * *

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: We are so glad that you thought last chapter was funny and I apologize that it takes us awhile to update our chapters. (Umma: Well the reason why we update every month is so that way we can check for grammar, which Tami missed last chapter... but anways we also have to check and make sure that we don't find any characters OOC. This chapter was filled with OOCness, so it took us a little longer than expected to edit it and post it up.) Yeah so we can't really go any faster than the rate we're going now due to the fact that we both hate stories where one character is OOC. (Umma: It's happen to plenty of my previous fan fictions and I get these reviews saying: I found so-and-so a little OOC in this chapter, I just would like to let you know, so yeah...) Well anyways, we do hope that you enjoy this chapter and not hate us.

**wonton-chan**: :D Well your wish is our command and we have continued... (Umma: Well for now, we like to at least have five reviews minimum for each chapter. If we get four, we both get a little worried whether or not ppl are liking this story and if we should change something or not.) Yeah exactly what Umma said! Cliffies are the worst! Umma was the one who wanted to have that little cliffie there. (Umma: :D Don't kill me... please.) If you do kill her though... I get all her mangas! (Umma: YOU JERK!) Oh yeah and about Umma's experience with the wonton soup... how did that taste like Umma? (Umma: It tasted so bad that I have PTSD... I honestly can't remember it. I just remember being really sick the next day...) Well hope you like this next chapter and don't get PTSD because of how awful the chapter is. :(

**deathscythe24**: OW! (Umma: dito!) Alright, we will continue this fan fiction, unless something drastic happens where one of us dies. (Umma: Or we don't get enough reviews, we want a minimum of 5.) Yup! So if we don't get enough reviews we don't continue. (Umma: And I know there are people out there that do like this story...) They just don't review. (Umma: Which is why we do the voting ordeal because it does help us out and I think it's more entertaining for the readers that actually do read the A/N's at the end. (Umma: Well we hope you enjoy this chapter and not stab us with a spork.) A spork? Why can't it be something cooler like a scythe or something? (Umma: Cause sporks can stab and shovel at the same time!:P)

**AbsoluteFayFan**: Ouch *faints* (Umma: And she's out! Well we're so glad that you are still reading and enjoying this fan fiction! :D) HEY YOU TOOK MY LINE! (Umma: You were out as actors call it, the show must go on!) -_- Oh brother... anyways, yeah I'm staying in Bunkyō,Tokyo so it's pretty cool. (Umma: Yeah and I'm jealous as well because she gets to stay in a traditional Japanese style home! :( I wish I had the grades and wasn't a senior in high school... sigh...) But I am sorta missing America in a way. (Umma: She misses me the most though ;D) ... Of course Umma... not really, but we'll just let her think that... (Umma: :( Wha?!) So anyways hope you like this chapter as well and not want to put us in the broiler and watch our bodies burn from the outside. (Umma: You have a obscure mind Tami... :/)

**Kurama'slilAngel**: Glad to know that you thought the last chapter was funny! (Umma: -_- Tami...) I fixed those spelling errors btw. After I got your review I checked and saw them and fixed those lame spelling errors, and what's sad is that I'm the one that does all the checking... (Umma: Of course when your a senior in high school and are doing spelling errors, like me... that's even more pitiful... -_-) What's even more pitiful is that she was in AP Lit last year. (Umma: -_- Way to stab me in the back Tami.) So we are enternally greatful for your good eye cause we've wrote these chapters several months before we post these chapters and tend to miss several at times. (Umma: So we do hope you enjoy this chapter! :D)

**1fanofthemarauders**: Your wish is our command updating now! (Umma: We do apologize for the delay and are going to hope that it will not happen again!) Thank you so much for reviewing, cause for awhile we were unsure about updating or not, due to the lack of reviews. (Umma: Yeah we require at least 5, that way we know if the reader is liking it or not.) Also even if you do not like this story, you can give out suggestions on a later chapter, or you can tell us that you didn't like one of the previous chapters and we can attempt to fix it and make it better. (Umma: Hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters that belong to Tsubasa. Anything else such as Yuki and the Snow Niveus, belong to us! :D YAY FOR BEING ORIGINAL! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8: Together**

Fai and Yuki stood in front of the glowing blue light called _it_, hoisting their positions through the rough blizzard. Ice was scratching their faces as the cold and nippy wind blew making their hoods shift through it. Fai placed his staff in front of him and wrote several markings on the ground in a circle around him. Yuki placed her staff in front of herself as well, but was stopped by Fai.

Yuki looked up at him and cocked her eyebrow. "Why are you stopping me?" She asked not understanding what he was planning.

Fai looked back towards her. "It's too dangerous for you… I don't think you're ready for this yet Yuki."

Yuki huffed and looked at him annoyed. "Yes I am. I can use defensive magic, so if you are injured I can make it heal quickly."

Fai shook his head and turned away looking at the castle from a distance. "So you're going to fight this creature no matter how many times I have to warn you?" He asked her

Yuki huffed and nodded. "That's right."

Fai sighed and turned towards the creature. _I wonder if you actually know what you are getting yourself into Yuki._ He then looked at Yuki by the corner of his eye looking at her determined face. "Yuki, you don't know what you are getting into…" He mumbled under his breath. He then placed a barrier around her and ran back towards the being leaving Yuki in a safe distance. Lightening was wrapping around in a circle around his body and soon the lightening was being hit towards _it_, making a very loud and painful cry. Yuki covered her ears and watched the scene as it unfolded. Fai was being flown many feet away from the sound waves that came hitting down on him from the being's cries. Fai got back on his feet and then fire was being thrown at _it_. "Ah…so that's your weakness." He said noticing how the light became dimmer. Then within two seconds it began to grow rapidly. "Ok I need a new plan." He said as he walked backwards as the heat began to increase and melt the snow on the earth surface making Fai sink in the icy water.

Yuki shook her head and grabbed her Snow Niveus. I can't just stand here and watch him die. She thought and then mumbled "_Chains Solvo…_" and the barrier that was created disintegrated in front of her. She ran towards Fai who was swimming in a pool of icy water in front of it. "Fai, what the hell are you doing?!" She asked annoyed.

Fai looked up at her. "Uh well I can't seem to lift myself up; my coat is heavy and is making me sink…" He stated and then noticed something. "How did you get out of that barrier?" He asked her shocked at how she managed to get out of one of his barriers and not getting injured by doing so.

"Never mind that, now grab on!" She placed her staff towards Fai to pull him out of the water. His shaky hand grabbed it and Yuki pulled him out of the water. His whole body was shivering. "You go back inside and change into warmer clothing. I'll create a diversion to lure it out of Celes."

Fai shook his head. "Yuki, you are still not ready for this."

Yuki gaped at him looking like he was a lunatic. "Oh come on! I got out of a freakin' barrier! That's got to be at least worth something?!" She said angrily.

"Which is very impressive, but I can do that as well, which is why I got the name Fai D. Flourite. The 'D.' in the name is given to high ranked magic users. And what are you?"

"Yuki, wielder of the enchanted Snow Niveus, bestowed to the chosen one of the gods of my world. I don't know about you, but I think that my title is more important than Fai _D._ Flourite." She said projecting the 'D.' in Fai's given name.

Fai simply smiled and inwardly cursed himself realizing that her title did have a more importance than his own. "Well then, Miss Chosen One of the Gods, if you think you can defeat it, and then by all means, please do cause this fighting isn't going to get us anywhere…" Fai stated.

"Now you decide to say something like that." Yuki stated a bit annoyed. "Ever since this morning you've been acting really weird. It's almost as if you aren't yourself Fai… Sometimes I just don't understand you…"

"What do you mean?"

Yuki inhaled deeply and looked at him. "It's almost as if you have multiple personalities and I can't figure out which personality is the real you. Are you really a smiling idiot or is that a façade?" Yuki pondered at the thought.

Fai's eyes widened and he could feel his heart skipping a beat as she said that. "Y-You don't know what… You don't-" Fai stopped himself. _Why is it that she can read me so easily?_ He wondered to himself.

"I am right… aren't I?" She noticed his face and how he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No…"

Yuki looked at him oddly with the sudden outburst. "What do you mean by 'No'?"

Fai shook his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter anymore… You can beat _it_ and I won't stand in your way… even if you do get injured…"

Yuki scoffed and looked at him. "Oh what happened to the: Promise me that you won't injure yourself crap?" She said imitating what he had told her earlier. Fai said nothing and simply turned away from her. She walked up in front of him and looked angrily into his clear blue eyes. "You are so immature." She yelled in his face.

Fai looked at her and still had planted another smile on his face on his face. His eyes though were closed tightly, almost as if he was trying to block his actual expression. "Why thank you… Although I do recall you saying that you are unable to read my personality just recently." He stated and mocking her a bit.

Yuki looked at him and gave him a nasty glare. "That's right I don't know your personality… No… I don't even know you in general! Don't bother even trying to protect me when I'm fighting _it_, because I can defeat _it_ on my own." She stated.

Fai raised his eyebrow looking down at her. "Then I won't protect you when clearly you think you can defeat _it_." He said and turned away again.

Yuki growled as her face was getting hot from the anger boiling up her blood in her face. "Oh you are such a…" She stopped herself before she could finish.

Fai turned towards her ready for her to finish. "Hmm?"

She looked downwards trying to find a good word. She opened her mouth as she found the word to use. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!" A scream interrupted her insult. The two apprentices turned around and saw it in the pool looking downwards at the underground library. The being cried again cracking the ice ceiling of the library. People's voices were screaming and panicked voices could be heard.

Fai looked towards Yuki as Yuki looked towards Fai. "We'll call it a truce, until this battle is over." Yuki stated and took out her hand in front of Fai's. Fai shook her hand and ran towards it stopping the being from making any more damage. Fai traced more symbols around him as well as Yuki. Cold wind was blowing again, freezing the ice quickly making it frozen at the base. Yuki held her staff horizontally and then mumbled a new spell she had learned mumbling the words "_Incendia Everto of Abyssus_…" Five times, making fire balls fly towards it making it larger than ever before.

"Wait, you're only going to be making it bigger by doing that!" Fai warned her.

Yuki rolled her eyes looking at him. "That's the point!"

Fai cocked an eyebrow not sure at what she was going at. "How so?"

"You'll see!" She said and continued mumbling the spell as more fire balls ignited it. The being's cries became louder causing the earth to shake a little.

Fai placed his hand on her staff stopping her from continuing. "If you continue, it'll melt the ceiling of the library killing all those people!!!" He said pointing towards the place where it was standing on.

Yuki shook her head and pulled her staff away from Fai's grasp. "No it won't. Keep freezing the melted ice while I light him!" She said and held her staff in place.

"What?!" He asked baffled at her.

"Trust me!" She said and continued casting the spell not even caring if he trusted her or not.

Fai shook his head and conjured another spell freezing the melted ice once again. Yuki continued her spell and soon it was as large as the Leval Castle. Fai was running out of energy as well as Yuki. It looked downwards and was starting to stumble over itself due to the height of it. "Once it reaches a certain level it will start to evaporate. I get it now." He said realizing what Yuki's plan was.

Yuki nodded. "Yes... however, there will be ashes left behind and the air will be polluted by terrible toxins that can lead to death, possibly." She said hesitantly.

Fai's eyes widen and looked at her worried. "Possibly?" He asked.

Yuki nodded again continuing her spell as her legs began to wobble from all the stress. "It's my worst case scenario. After all, it's created from the element fire and since it is a demon, it might be deadly if destroyed."

Fai looked at her and shook his head. "Then you have to stop!"

"It's too late to stop! Fai you can stop freezing the water and go inside the library. If anyone here were to die, it'll be me."

"No! King Ashura gave us orders to protect each other. If anyone were to die, it would be the both of us."

"Now of all times you decide to listen to him?"

"Hey! I do listen to him; I just sometimes forget to get things done for him that is all."

Yuki shook her head and looked at Fai. "And you're supposed to be his favorite?"

"Yep! That's me, King Ashura's number one and most favorite apprentice!" Fai stated proudly.

Yuki rolled her eyes and looked at the being in front of her. _It_ was no longer a blue light, but a white light. The ice was melting faster due to the size and the heat of the creature. Fai looked at it as well and heard crackling sounds coming from it. Yuki heard the sound as well and stopped. "Come on Fai let's get out of here." She said and grabbed Fai's hand and took him in a safe distance. The being's cries were becoming louder, making several glass windows shatter. Yuki looked at where it stood and noticed that the ice ceiling of the library was cracking again. The two of them watched as the gigantic light turned green and gas and ashes had replaced what was once _it_. Yuki's vision blurred as Fai turned towards her. She collapsed in his arms.

"Yuki?" Fai looked at the girl who was leaning against him. "Come on Yuki get up!" He said and shook her. Yuki wasn't responding. "Yuki?" He asked again, still no response. He checked her pulse and noted that she was still alive. "Yuki?!" Fai started panicking, still no response. He looked at the sky noticing the snow was getting mixed with the ashes. He smelled the air and noticed a foul fragrance in the air that made his stomach churn. He felt nausea taking over and collapsed as well.

* * *

A/N: Well another cliff hanger... we've been having a lot of those recently.

Umma: Yeah I know... oh well.

A/N: Anyways... next chapter will be up next month for sure.

Umma: Yeah... well there was really nothing we could do about that cause your in Japan and I'm in my senior year so it's tough right now.

A/N: Yup! Well anyways... VOTING TIME!

a. Continue

b. Continue, but not for another 6 months

c. Discontinue completely

d. Stab Tami with a spork

A/N: Umm... Umma... what's with the option d?

Umma: Oh didn't you hear? Sporks are the new scythes now! :D

A/N: o_O Okay... *slowly walks away*

REVIEW!!!


	9. Fearing and Caring

Umma: Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the long delay of posting chapter 9 of red tears. Tami has been super busy with studies (as well as I, since this is my senior year in high school) and just haven't been able to get down to write chapter 9. Well now that I'm on winter break I've had some free time, so I've written this chapter as well! Tami did manage to respond to all of your reviews, so here they are!

* * *

**Tari. Tinuviel**: Well your wish has been granted. (Umma: Are we now genies? o.O) We are so super happy that you enjoyed last chapter, and hopefully you'll like this chapter even more. (Umma: Tami was gushing when she read this chapter after I wrote it) Shh Umma you can't tell them what's gonna happen in this chapter! (Umma: -_- Aww.) So please tell us what you think of it, and if you don't neccessarily like it... kill Umma cause she was the one who wrote it anyways! :D (Umma: :O You're making me look as though I am a horrible writer!) Well hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

**AbsoluteFayFan**: Oh why curse cliffhangers? They just are soo fun to write. (Umma: Don't worry there are no cliffies in this chapter! :D) Hmm... *looks at the votes* (Umma: *grabs a spork*) Wait... seriously? (Umma: This is for the cliff hangers! *stabs*) Ugh! *swoons and falls down on her back* (Umma: O.O Did I kill her?) ... (Umma: Oh well... thank you for the fabulous reviews and all the sporks have shown their thanks to you! :D) ... u... (Umma: Hope that you enjoy this chapter as well and please share us your thoughts!) ... *gets up* Wha? Umma you wrapped up this review without me?! (Umma: :D Maybe...)

**wonton-chan**: (Umma: You made wonton-chan cry... YOU DEMON!) What? o.O (Umma: Don't worry wonton-chan, there's not gonna be another cliffie in this chapter so you can be happy again!) ... but she liked the last chapter, as it said in her review. (Umma: Yeah... but cliffie's are ALWAYS a downer if done TWO many times! *notice my little pun!*) Well anyways, sorry about the cliffie, but it was needed, hopefully this chapter will leave you off with a cherrier and happier note as well!

**Hypnotized Angel**: Well we are definately gonna be continuing this fan fiction! :D (Umma: Luv'd your idea by the way!) Yeah we will definately put that into consideration! :) (Umma: o.O What's with that cheesy smile?) What cheesy smile? :) (Umma: ... never mind. -_-') Thank you for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! (Umma: And if for any reason you don't like it... you have my permission to retrieve the evil purple unicorns and slay Tami with them.) Why not you? (Umma: ... cause I'm the CO-writer of this fan fiction! :3) Yet... you wrote THIS chapter... (Umma: True... ok kill Tami and THEN kill me.) Anyways... enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Fearing and Caring**

Fai opened his eyes only to see pure white sheets. He turned back on his back and noticed the white ceiling above. He wasn't in his room. That was all he knew. He turned towards his right seeing two other servants chatting by. They were the palace's doctors. _I'm in the infirmary. _He realized and then looked towards his left seeing another person sleeping on their back with their hair covering their face. He lifted a little to see who the person was only to find a sharp pain on his chest and stomach area.

"Ah Fai, you've awakened." A soft voice said happily. He turned his head slightly recognizing who the voice belonged to. King Ashura's long black hair was tied back and wore a simple purple robe, unlike his usual attire. "You gave everyone such a scare. One of our palace guards was out on patrol and found you lying in the snow." He stated sitting next to him.

Fai couldn't remember anything of what had happened earlier. It was almost like a dream. He was fighting it again and protecting the people in the underground library. He was also protecting someone else. He thought things through again and was thinking hard. He was fighting along with someone… "Yuki!" Fai exclaimed remembering who that person was. "Where is she?" He asked worriedly.

King Ashura blinked and nodded. "She's in that bed next to you." King Ashura stated motioning his head over to the bed that Fai was looking at earlier. "If she doesn't recover soon… we might have to send her back." King Ashura stated. "She has a very high fever and has several injuries. We've tried everything we could to help her, the fever is gone as well as her injuries, but she still hasn't woken up." King Ashura said stating how serious her condition may be.

Fai blinked and nodded. "I understand." Fai closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them looking back towards his left seeing the unconscious form lying on the bed beside him. "I will do whatever it takes to help Yuki." He added.

King Ashura's eyes widened and then he realized what has developed. "You care about her a lot don't you, Fai?" He asked.

Fai nodded and looked back at King Ashura. "She is the first person I've met to talk to me like that. She's a person that is hard to forget and let go of easily. I will make sure that she doesn't die and gets back on her own feet again." He promised to King Ashura and himself.

King Ashura nodded in agreement. "Alright Fai, but how are you going to do this?" King Ashura asked knowing that Fai wasn't that great in defense magic.

Fai blinked and looked back at his hands. He sighed and looked back up. "I don't know. The only magic that I can do is magic that kills and destroys… and I doubt my smile would be able to fix this." Fai said in a loss of hope.

King Ashura frowned hearing this and nodded in agreement. This was indeed something that Fai's smiles were unable to cure. "Then we will have to keep our heads up high and hope that she will wake up soon." He stated.

Fai nodded in agreement and sat up straight attempting to ignore the sharp pain. "We'll have to have much hope in that." He said.

After several long minutes, King Ashura walked out of the infirmary, letting Fai get his rest. However, Fai was too much in a panic to rest. All the servants were gossiping and saying that Yuki was going to die soon which scared him. _Why am I so worried. Yuki is a strong woman. She's not going to die over something so silly like this. _Fai reassured himself as he looked at the unmoving girl next to him. She looked like a corpse. Her skin was pale and had no color in her cheeks what so ever. The thought of her never to wake up again sent shivers down Fai's spine.

-x-

_Yuki looked at her surroundings. She was floating. 'Where am I?' She wondered as she looked throughout the place. It was dark and cold. Yet there was something about it that seemed… unreal. 'Is this a dream?' She wondered as she looked around. _

"_Who are you?" A soft voice asked. She turned around and saw two figures near her. A girl with short auburn hair and gentle green eyes wearing a white dress embellished with gold. The other was wearing what looked like a sage green cloak and brown leather boots with brown hair and dark brown eyes. 'Who are these people?' She wondered to herself._

_Yuki…_

'_Someone is calling me?' She heard her name again. 'Who's calling me?' She asked herself still watching the other two in front of her. A fuzzy feeling was tingling her body. 'My vision is getting blurry…' She thought as the image that she was seeing blurred away. The voice that was calling her was becoming louder. 'Yuki, wake up.' It called. _

-x-

Yuki opened her eyes seeing white walls and feeling warmth on her side. She turned to see where it was coming from and saw gold hair. "F…Fai?" She stuttered. _What is he doing there?_ She wondered to herself.

Fai heard Yuki's voice and shot up. He looked at her and smiled gently. _Thank goodness…_ He thought. "Yuki…are you alright?" He asked. Yuki tilted her head and looked at him puzzled. "We were fighting _it_, and you fell unconscious after wards…" He finished.

Yuki's eyes widened. "Ah yes that's right! Sorry, my mind wasn't functioning…" Yuki stopped herself. _Great now he's going to do one of his infamous remarks…_ She cursed in her head.

Instead, Fai smiled and patted her head. "I was like that as well this morning. I was shocked to find myself here, it wasn't till King Ashura came in and told me what had happened, I remembered," He admitted laughing at himself.

Yuki blinked. "King Ashura was here?" She asked.

Fai nodded. "Yeah, he left awhile ago while you were unconscious… He was really worried about you…" He paused and looked at Yuki's sadden expression. "I was too! We were both worried that if you didn't wake up, then…" He stopped himself and smiled. "Well I guess none of that matters anymore!" He finished. Yuki nodded and raised herself up from the bed, feeling a slight pain in her sides, but was then pushed back down. "You need to rest. Your body is still in pain from yesterday's fight." He stated.

Yuki huffed and groaned. "Your one to talk… Did you hit your head or something during the battle? You're acting… what's the proper word… odd?" She stated noticing that he wasn't using any of his sarcastic remarks.

Fai nodded and placed a serious expression across his face. "Anyone who had thought that someone might die wouldn't be using such a manner at the moment…" He stopped himself and looked up and smiled.

"I understand that… it's just that you… are different… or that's what I thought… but I guess you do have a serious side…" She said looking down.

Fai frowned and shook his head. "Everyone is different, so in reality… aren't we all the same, because we're all different?" He asked looking at her.

Yuki pondered at this and nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right… but still…"

"Well Yuki, this side of Fai is what I'm use to seeing. He's not all that sarcastic. It must be because you two are both my apprentices and relate to each other that Fai acts like that towards you…" A cool voice interrupted them. The two turned towards the voice and saw King Ashura standing in the doorway standing tall and had a very calm and relaxed expression across his face.

"King Ashura?" Fai asked looking curiously at him. _What does he mean by that?_

King Ashura smiled at Fai and looked back at Yuki. "I'm glad you woke up, Yuki. You really worried us all." He stated, keeping the same facial expression across his face.

Yuki nodded and smiled. "I'm sorry that I worried you both…" She stated. Fai got back up to his feet and walked towards King Ashura and whispered something into his ear that Yuki was unable to hear. King Ashura smiled and nodded. Fai then left the room and Yuki pondered at what had happened. "Umm… King Ashura… Where is Fai going?" She asked curiously not trying to be nosy.

King Ashura looked back at Yuki and nodded. "He's going to be going back to his room. He's researching something at the moment and wanted to get all the information that he needed before tomorrow." He paused and sighed. "He's such an idiot at times… However, his magic is very strong… I don't think anyone will be able to surpass his…" King Ashura said with a dazed expression across his face.

Yuki noticed this and tilted her head wondering what he was thinking about, but decided that it was nothing all that important. "King Ashura… if it's alright, may I leave as well… I didn't really get to thank Fai. If it wasn't for him I'd probably…"

"You may go; however, I do want you to stay in the infirmary for the night. You're still in pain aren't you?" King Ashura asked, as Yuki nodded. She grunted slightly as she lifted herself off the bed and got back to her feet. She then curtsied towards King Ashura and walked away. "This will definitely be troublesome if her magic surpasses his…" He stated.

Meanwhile, Yuki walked throughout the long hallways searching for Fai's room. _How long are these hallways?_ She wondered to herself. She looked around and noticed that all the hallways looked the same. "HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO FIND MY ROOM!!!" She yelled angrily. _I've lived in this castle for awhile now, and I still don't know where everything is yet… of course King Ashura just showed me the lobby, library and then my room… This must be the other side of the castle… _She continued walking and found the front doors that led to the stairs that led to the portal to get to town. Ok I think I know where I am now! She smiled happily and walked in the direction that she knew of and finally found the hallway with her room and Fai's room across each other.

She knocked and waited for an answer. There was none. She walked inside and gaped at it as she entered. _Wow I never knew his room was so big! I mean my room is big as well, but his puts mine to shame! He even has a pool! _She thought as she walked to the edge. She then noticed there was something at the very bottom. _What is that?_ She tried to make out the object but wasn't able to. Then she noticed there was someone behind her through the water's reflection. She turned around and looked at the person.

"Chi?"

"AAHHH!!!"

Meanwhile Fai was working on his magic and was on the ceiling closing his eyes trying to concentrate. Fai heard the scream and looked down at where it came from and was shocked to see Yuki standing in front of Chi. "Yuki? What are you doing here?" He asked confused and then lost his concentration doing a quick flip before landing on the ground. "Can I help you?" He asked.

Yuki turned and twitched. "We-Well… I-I was just going to tha-thank you for y-yesterday and all… b-but, who or w-what is that?" She asked pointing at the creature in front of her.

Fai blinked and smiled. "That's Chi!"

Yuki's eyes widened and her head tilted. "What's a Chi?"

"Chi is my creation. Isn't she adorable?" He said patting Chi's head.

Yuki's eyes twitched. _C-Creation? _"What does she do?" She asked curiously looking at the odd creature.

Fai smiled and nodded. "Well she's really to just give me company." He smiled.

"I-I see, well then I guess I'd better be going. I just wanted to thank you that's all…" She smiled.

Fai nodded and smiled. "You're welcome. Do you need me to take you back to the infirmary? Your legs are shaking a lot." He stated seeing how her face was in pain and she was using all her effort to keep herself up.

"Oh no it's alright. I can manage." She stated, but in truth wasn't sure if she could. "I don't want to be a burden. You should continue studying…" She added and started walking and then fell, but was caught by Fai before she reached the ground.

"You'd be more of a burden to me if you go alone. It's completely fine with me. I was only practicing spells I already knew. Let's get going shall we?" He asked and carried her out of the room.

Yuki's face was blushing. What the heck is wrong with me? She wondered to herself as he continued carrying her. "Umm… Fai, are your injuries alright?" She asked.

Fai looked down and nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said. Yuki sighed and was relieved to hear that. "We're here." He stated pointing towards the door that led to the infirmary.

"Ah I see." She nodded and got back on her feet. "Thanks again." She smiled and walked in by herself.

Fai smiled and watched as she got back into the bed and saw the nurses watching over her seeing if her injuries were alright. He turned and walked back thinking of today and yesterday's events. "She thinks I am different?" He chuckled softly. "Yuki, you are the one that I find most different towards all the people I've met so far… very different…" He stated and walked back into his room and stayed in there for the remainder of the night, continuing to practice his magic.

* * *

Umma: Hmm... well it will have to do for now, next chapter is already done so it'll be posted fairly soon. I'm planning early January. Also there is gonna be a little surprise for you guys! Now what it is... I'm not gonna say... Is it a good thing or a bad thing? Hmm... I guess that all depends for now. :D

Now voting time!

a. Continue

b. Discontinue

c. Completely Abandon this fan fic.

d. Send Umma out to find the REAL answer of what the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow is, for considering to do either b or c.

REVIEW!


	10. An Old Friend

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating as quickly as Umma had promised you guys.

Umma: I am so sorry! :'(

A/N: Yes well I was busy with homework, and Umma had a play, and now she is in the process of moving, so I guess there is a lot of work that has been happening for the both of us.

Umma: Anyways the next update might take a little longer, cause now I have to deal with theater festivals and actually moving, while Tami is in the middle of final exams.

A/N: Yeah we're guessing late March to early April. (Sorry guys! -_-)

Umma: But so you don't feel too sad, there will be a bonus chapter! :D

A/N: Yes so you've got that to look forward too!

Umma: Now REVIEW RESPONSES!!!

* * *

**coolmissy11d12**: Thank you so much for liking this story. I'm so glad that you understood why Fai is a little out-of-character, due to the fact that he's still young and certain events haven't accrued yet in his life. Many of the stories that I've read are all after the Tsubasa gang meet up, and I remember sitting on my computer thinking, what if Fai had a love interest before he met up with the gang. I read your story and I was very impressed with it I must say, hope to see more of it soon! :D Please hope to see another review from ya!

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: Thank you so much for liking this story and for reviewing your thoughts on it as well. (Umma: Yes thank you so much, and unfortunately I haven't been able to figure out the answer to the question yet... -__-') We do apologize for the delay of updates and hope to see reviews from you as well! (Umma: We hope you enjoy this chapter and not want to send us to the abyss cause it was horrible.)

**IceQueen987**: Well we will most certainly continue! (Umma: *watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail, while reading books about the various species of swallows* This is really confusing stuff... I'd rather get hit with a rock then do this crud...) I know Umma gets teased a lot, but it's so fun!!! :D (Umma: Geeze will aren't you little Ms. Heartless... Great now I want to play Kingdom Hearts... *sigh*) Do I have to give her a cookie?... Ok... Umma, here's a plate of cookies! (Umma: *big eyes* I LOVE YOU!!! Will you be my new best friend?) :O (Umma: *eating cookies happily* We should of put that continued dialouge in the chapter Tami!) That was very funny! Well we hope you enjoy this chapter and do hope to see another review from you as well! (Umma: Thank you! Loved the cookes btw!) -___-

**wonton-chan**: Yes there is no cliffies! (Umma: Of course there is one in this chapter... sorta...) -_- It's not a real major cliffie, but it's more like suspense. (Umma: Kinda like when you know something major is about to happen. :D) DON'T SPOIL IT UMMA! (Umma: Sorry -_-) We are definately going to continue unless for some odd reason no one reviews anymore or we get the discontinue vote. (Umma: Then we'll be done for. :( So sad.) Hope to see more reviews by you and we do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Hypnotized Angel**: (Umma: Tami, can I marry Fai?) Unfortunately we all know that Fai is a sweethearted fictional character... *sigh* (Umma: Why must all the guys who are so sweet like Fai be fictional... *cries*) Thank you so much for reviewing. (Umma: And thank you for not having the purple unicorns come and attack us!) Yes... that too. Thank you for liking this story so far and for submitting reviews to us. (Umma: Thank you!) Hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to know what you think about it.

**Starlight Spirit**: Thank you so much for loving this story! (Umma: -_- *just realized that this story is more luved then herself* so envious...) Well if it cheers you up Umma, I love you more then this story. (Umma: TT^TT Thank you, Tami! And if you want to marry this story, I'll fully accept it!) T_T Not that type of love... *cough-stupid-cough* (Umma: Oh I know I was just being silly! :D) Anyways, thanks for your review and we do hope to hear from you again! (Umma: Whether you like it still, or absolutely despise it.) So because you wanted it to continue we will! (Umma: Until people are coming to our houses with pitch forks!) Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Kurama'slilAngel**: *stares at Umma* (Umma: What?) What happened to our editor? (Umma: I haven't really been seeing her at school as much... -_- So... yeah...) Oh I see. Well thank you for seeing that. There are times when we upload stuff on and then we notice several errors. (Umma: Mainly repeats.) Also thanks for liking the last chapter. We decided it was time to show the softer side of Fai. (Umma: Yeah... of course you got to love his teasing side as well! :D) Glad to hear from you again, and we do hope that you like this chapter as well. (Umma: Yes, we've checked for typos three times in a row, so hopefully there is none.)

**thesimplethingsinlife**: (Umma: Wow did you hear that? This story is AMAZING!) Yes I heard Umma... Thank you and we appreciate that you are in love with the story. (Umma: Don't cry! You can have a cookie *hands one*) We won't let it end here. (Umma: If one person beggs for us to continue, we will continue no matter what!) Of course if people start to complain about it and how terrible this story has become... then we'll have to end it. (Umma: :( That'll be a very sad day for me!) Hope to hear from you again and we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last one!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Everything except for the Snow Niveus, and what-not is owned by CLAMP.

* * *

**Chapter 10: An Old Friend**

Fai watched King Ashura teaching Yuki several spells in the dining hall. After the last disaster where Yuki got all mad at Fai for teasing her she completely destroyed the study room. His thoughts began to wonder what will happen when Yuki leaves. It'll be so weird not having a 'sister' to pick on… He thought as he chuckled to himself silently.

"Alright well I think that will be enough for today. Now go and start practicing. I will be gone tomorrow and Fai will be teaching you again." King Ashura stated as he gathered the books in a pile.

Yuki frowned and nodded. "Alright, thank you so much King Ashura." She said as she got up from her chair and bowed lowly in front of him.

Fai watched as King Ashura left the room leaving Yuki and himself alone. Yuki looked at him and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey when are you going to stop standing there and looking like you're some kind of idiot?" She asked in a very harsh voice meaning she was still mad at him from yesterday.

"Gosh Yuki I already said I'm sorry. Is it that time of month again?" Fai asked in a very too casual voice.

Yuki's face turned red and she grabbed her Snow Niveus ready to strike at Fai. "PERVERT!" She swung hitting the wall nearly touching Fai's ear.

Fai ducked from her staff. "Wow! Your aim is actually getting a little better, but my face is here not there." He said pointing at his face mocking her.

Yuki's eyes were glaring even more than before. She was seriously going to kill him this time. "Grrr Hold still!" She said swinging her staff completely missing Fai.

"How can I hold still when I'm not even moving?" Fai asked confused at what she wanted him to do.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" She screamed as fire was coming through her mouth.

"Ah temper, temper Yuki. Didn't your mother tell you that a lady shouldn't yell like that?" Fai asked wondering where Yuki learned how to yell like that.

"Don't involve my mother into this!" She huffed.

"Into what? You having bad aim? Don't tell me you got this from your father?" Fai asked shocked thinking of her dad being a complete klutz.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" She screamed as her eyes continued glaring at Fai.

"Wow Fai still having trouble with the ladies. Tsk tsk." An unfamiliar voice called in the room. Yuki turned around and saw a figure standing in the shadows of the hallway. Yuki couldn't make out his face and she turned towards Fai whose eyes were wide. The figure approached slowly and soon Yuki could see the clothes he was wearing. It was the same like Fai's only the robe was black instead of white. Finally his face was shown: Emerald eyes against pale skin and smooth jet black hair. Yuki blinked thinking that she remembered this guy from somewhere and gasped noticing that he looked exactly like one of her former classmates.

"K-Kudan?" Yuki stuttered.

Fai looked at her curiously. "Yuki, Kudan, have you two met before?" Fai asked confused.

The man named Kudan blinked and tilted his head looking at Yuki not recognizing the girl at all. "Umm…I can't remember…"

Fai pondered for a moment and realized something. "Oh you must be mistaking him of another Kudan. King Ashura had told me in other worlds you might find people that look identical and have the same name as the people from your world." Fai stated as Kudan nodded in response.

"Yep, I remember when I was showing Fai around the country and he saw people that looked like the people from his world." Kudan stated traveling back to memory lane when Fai and himself were much younger and were walking throughout the town and Fai seeing people that he had seen in his former world.

"Oh yeah Fai's from another world!" Yuki remembered when she had just arrived in Celes and King Ashura telling Yuki a little about Fai.

"Yeah and it's a place I don't plan on revisiting any time soon." Fai stated and had a brief little conversation with Kudan.

Yuki raised her eyebrow at his statement but shrug it off knowing that if she asked him 'why not?' he'd probably change the subject. _Must've been an awful place._ She thought.

Fai and Kudan turned back and the mage blinked and smiled happily. "Wow Yuki you know me so well as to not ask me why I said that." Fai beamed happily.

Yuki's right eye twitched and then she realized something. "YOU READ MY MIND?!" She yelled in horror.

"Yes that is another skill that you will soon learn later on." Fai stated smiling in his teasing way again.

Yuki's face reddened and she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger, but all she knew was that she was going to kill this mage in front of her. She grasped her Snow Niveus tightly and her infamous glare was set across her face sending shivers down Kudan's spine. "You…YOU…"

"You what?" Fai asked.

"YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT!" She roared creating a rather loud echo throughout the castle.

"Geez I'm not sure I will, considering your aim is so bad and all." Fai stated and smiled again.

Kudan watched in horror as the insane woman was attempting to whack the idiotic mage but instead was hitting the columns instead. _Oh I hope she doesn't break one, I don't know if this place is all that stable or not._ He thought as he heard one of the columns crack from Yuki's rampage. Kudan looked away and throughout the commotion coming from the two he heard footsteps coming towards the group. Kudan formed a small smile and bowed in front of the figure that had approached them. "Hello King Ashura."

"Ah Kudan. It is good to have you back. We've heard many things about you and how you wiped out a whole unit by yourself. I must say that is very impressive." King Ashura complimented and turned his attention to both of his apprentices. "Now exactly what is going on here?" King Ashura asked seeing the two run around as Yuki was whacking her staff like a mad woman and Fai backing away but keeping the same posture the whole time.

"I was wondering if you could answer that for me." Kudan laughed.

"It's amazing how many times those two can fight and yet none of them are injured and yet my castle is the one who had lost." King Ashura sighed seeing the new damages that Yuki had created. "This will take about two weeks to fix."

"King Ashura…"

Fai and Yuki froze as they heard Kudan saying 'King Ashura'. They both turned terror in their eyes. Yuki blinked and quickly stood upright and curtsied lowly, while Fai regained his posture and bowed respectfully towards him. "Your majesty…" They both said in unison and looked at each other and back at King Ashura.

"I see Yuki is destroying my castle and Fai is making it worse by teasing her and such. Have you two had enough yet?" King Ashura asked half serious and half sarcastic.

Fai gulped and nodded. "I am sorry King Ashura. I will tone down the teasing for awhile." He stated bowing lowly towards him.

Yuki nodded as well. "I will try to hold in my anger my king." She promised and bowed as well.

King Ashura nodded and looked back at Kudan who was standing towards the side watching the two apprentices apologize as if their own lives depended on it. "Alright well then, I will need to borrow Kudan for awhile." He said looking at Kudan in a serious gaze. "There are matters about the war that I am interested in hearing." He added making sure that Kudan understood what he was asking about.

Kudan nodded and bowed. "Of course, King Ashura." He said and the two men walked away leaving Yuki and Fai behind in the hallways. Kudan watched King Ashura's serious gaze become stern. "So what is it that you wish to talk about with me?" Kudan asked as they were nearing King Ashura's studies.

"It's about _him_." King Ashura stated and opened the door entering followed by Kudan and sat on the two couches facing each other. "How is he doing?"

"He is doing well my King." Kudan stated. "He said that he wishes to see you as soon as he can."

Several servants came in and placed a bottle of wine and quickly left the room. "Do you drink Kudan?"

"I do not your majesty. I have a health condition which I cannot consume any type of alcoholic beverage." Kudan stated as King Ashura poured the wine into the glass that he was holding. He nodded and placed the bottle down and stirring the wine in the glass watching the red liquid move in a spiral motion. "Is that all you wanted to ask me King Ashura."

King Ashura looked up at Kudan and placed the glass down on the table. "No. I have a favor I need you to do for me. It concerns Fai and my new apprentice, Yuki." He said and walked up towards the floor to ceiling window and watched as the snow was falling down hard against it.

"Whatever the favor is I will humbly accept." Kudan stated. "After all I am a knight who is under the king." He added to show his loyalty.

"Good then you won't have a problem with my request." King Ashura stated.

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I wonder what he's plotting...

Umma: You mean... you don't know?! :O

A/N: Hmm... I wonder...

Umma: Well I guess this goes to the list of cliffies.

A/N: Eh... I'm not going to reveal it just yet.

Umma: So cruel... great now I'm going to be waiting in anticipation along with the readers... *sigh*

a. Continue

b. Discontinue

c. Continue but never reveal what Ashura is plotting

d. *Umma buts in* Feed Tami pig intenstine soup.

A/N: WHAT?!

Umma: No wonder people say revenge is sweet! :3

REVIEW!


	11. Bonus: Another Strange Ordinary Day

A/N: OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!!

Umma: I AM TOO! We'll both eat the grossest thing you can think of because of it!

A/N: Anyways, because you guys waited for this, we are giving you the bonus AND Chapter 11 at the SAME time!

Umma: Review Responses will be on Chapter 11.

A/N: Yes so anyways, with that out of the way, here's the bonus chapter!

Umma:** This was written by our very own, Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel**. Her writing style is different from Tami and myself, so sorry if you guys get lost in it! ^.^

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Tsubasa. We do own Snow Niveus, Yuki and Kudan! (Umma: It's good to be original!)

* * *

**Chapter 10.5: Another Strange Ordinary Day**

It started as a normal day for Yuki. Honest. She got up, got ready for the day. She was only in the bathroom for half an hour, she promised. (well, actually, it was close to an hour, but… whatever…)

Anyway, she got out of the bathroom… and her dresser almost crushed her.

"What the–" She jumped back in time (barely…) when the off ending piece of furniture hit the floor, Yuki glared at it. "What did I ever do to you, damn it!" She yelled whacking it with her hand.

Obviously it didn't respond. Which odd enough, made Yuki even more annoyed.

Fai walked into Yuki pounding angrily on the fallen dresser.

"Umm… Yuki?" She paused and turned to glare at Fai.

"What?" She growled out.

Fai beamed. "Well, King Ashura sent me to tell you that breakfast is served! But, I'll tell him you're busy destroying your dresser…" He trailed off laughingly. Tripping over her dresser, Yuki ran after him as he left.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" She screamed. "FAI!!!"

Inside her room (her closet, to be specific), a dark figure hit the wall.

"Attempt 357… fail."

* * *

Yuki glared at the wall. She couldn't believe Fai actually told Ashura she was destroying her dresser.

"Stupid idiot…" She growled angrily.

A foot in front of her, a suit of armor fell… actually, it fell when she was no longer a foot away…

"Damn armor!" She yelled. "Why is it so HEAVY?!?!?!" As she focused on getting the metal off of her, she froze. Glancing around, she (barely) realized she was alone. "Hello? Hello?" Yuki called out softly. Finally getting the cursed armor off, Yuki stood up slowly. "Hel–oof!!!"

"There you are!" Fai's voice was heard. "I swear, Yuki, sometimes you're so hard to—" He stared at her. "Yuki, what's with the sheet?"

"Don't. Ask." Yuki snarled.

"Eh? But…" Fai snickered. "Yuki looks like she's trying to imitate a ghost!"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki roared, grabbing something blindly and throwing it in Fai's general direction.

"Missed me, missed me!" Fai sang out.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU–" Yuki's threat was cut off when she tripped over the sheet.

Fai's laughter was uncontrollable. "Aww poor Yuki fell." The sheet was pulled off and Yuki realized Fai was on his knees in front of her. And he was way, way, way, waaaaaaaaaaay too close to her face.

"Wha…?" She muttered turning red. Fai picked her hand up from the floor.

"How 'bout a kiss to make it better?" He asked. Fai brought her hand up, staring at her the whole time, and…

BAM!

Fai glanced up and burst out laughing.

"Yuki…" He managed to get out. "How could you miss? I'm right in front of you!"

"Shut up!" Yuki flushed. She tried again.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me." Fai stopped. "That's two kisses now, Yuki."

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BASTARD!!!" Yuki screamed, chasing Fai down the hall.

A dark figure appeared in the hall.

"Attempt 498 and 499… fail." The figure sighed. "This is turning into such a pain…"

* * *

Yuki rubbed her temples as she sat in the armchair in the library, a stack of books next to her. She couldn't help it—the whole castle seemed to be against her today (well, the inanimate objects, anyway) and on top of random things falling on her, or attempting to, she _still _had to deal with Fai and his annoying antics.

"Idiot." She muttered. A noise in the library startled her. "Huh?" Yuki got up and moved towards the noise. "Hello? Who's there?" When there was no reply, Yuki crossed her arms and scowled. "What's with this damn castle today?" She yelled, hitting the tall bookshelf next to her.

As soon as she did, books suddenly rained down on her. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed, covering her head.

"Yuki, are you in here?" Yuki groaned, both in pain and from the voice who called her—Fai. Books stopped falling agter she stood up (aside from the one that decided to hit her head—and that one had to be the stupid 4,000 page book, of course). Fai found her on the floor. "Yuki?"

"Get away from me." Yuki snarled tiredly.

"Yuki, you're red" Fai informed her. "And you need one book—there's no need to bring ALL of them off the bookshelf."

"THAT DOES IT!" Yuki screamed. "I'M LEAVING!" She stomped past Fai angrily.

"But… your lesson…" Fai called, but she slammed the door shut.

Fai rubbed his temples, trying not to laugh.

From the top of the bookshelf, a figure sighed in annoyance. "Attempt 555… fail."

* * *

Yuki stormed down the hall to her room, hands clenched. Beside her, a random sword hit the floor… point down. She didn't even flinch.

"Stupid Fai…" She muttered, ignoring whomever it was calling her name. Continuing to grumble angrily, Yuki opened the door to her room and—

"YUKI!" The added weight on her back propelled her forward and she fell into her room.

"Omph!" The weight landed on top of her. Outside, something clattered to the floor.

"Yuki says 'omph'?" Yuki groaned as Fai sat on her. "Really, Yuki makes the—"

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME?!?" She yelled.

"Oh! Right." Fai pulled her up. "Sorry." BAM! "Yuki, we really need to work on your aim…"

"Why did you push me?" She snapped. Fai tilted his head and pointed outside her room. A sword stood, tip down into the stone, in the doorway. Yuki covered her face. "Why me?"

Outside, figure dropped to the floor. "Attempt 679… fail."

* * *

Yuki needed to get out of the castle and quickly. She ran downwards to the foyer and walked out of the door, being enveloped by the familiar bright smoke. She then made her way towards a small bakery that was in town. She walked into and sat down on the table.

"Hello Miss Yuki, would you like to try our new cake? It's got strawberries." Yumi, a waitress that works here asked.

Yuki shook her head, recalling that 'strawberries' here are really spicy and didn't look like the strawberries she was used to. "No thank you, Yumi. Could I just have something hot to drink?" She asked. Yumi nodded and walked behind the counter grabbing a cup and fixing her drink. 'I can't believe that bastard! He's been making a fool out of me all day today… and then there's been odd things happening to me… I think after this, I should go back to the castle… hopefully it's just my imagination.'

"Here's our special tea blend. It helps with stress." Yumi stated.

Yuki nodded and thanked her once again. She looked at her beverage and took a sip of it. It was sweet and has an aroma of something floral. She noticed someone familiar walk into the store and waved towards her. 'Wait, that's Hikaru. I believe I met her at the library.'

"Hey Yuki, do you mind if I sit next to you?" She asked pointing towards the empty chair across from her.

"Oh I don't mind at all!" She smiled and allowed her to sit on the seat across from her.

Hikaru asked for her drink and had a look that was sparkling brightly as ever. "So how's Fai?"

Yuki sighed and recalled her to have a huge crush on the person that drove Yuki crazy. "He's as annoying as ever, but fine… I guess…" She stated. 'Still not sure if his smile is just a façade or not…'

"That's great! I bet he's practicing really hard day and night! He's so cool! You know the whole town just adores him!"

'I'll bet…'

Hikaru looked at her curiously. "Hey… do you have a crush on Fai by any chance?" She asked seriously.

Yuki blinked. "What? Why would I… Fai?" She couldn't even say the word. "That's impossible!" She stated.

"Well that's good! I mean Fai is…"

Yuki stopped paying attention after that, because soon after she realized that there were utensils falling from the ceiling and attempting to stab her. 'Well my aim isn't perfect, but at least I am able to dodge things…' She stated as more and more utensils came falling down at her. 'What the hell is going on!!!' She wanted to scream.

"… Oh and if you did ever wanted to marry Fai I'll be the maid of honor of course!"

'Marraige? How can I even think about that when I'm trying not to get killed?!' She mentally swore to herself as she grabbed a plate and managed to dodge a fork.

"Ah there you are Yuki!" The utensils stopped falling when Fai's voice entered the café. Instantly Yuki clung to him, her hair galling out of the clip she placed it in, her clothes torn in some places, and sweat covered her face. Fai stared at her, wide-eyed. "Ah, Yuki?"

"You."She said, her voice coming out slightly strangled. "You."

"Me?" Fai smiled, looking a bit confused.

"Hey, he's mine!" Yuki was pushed away as Hikaru clung onto him.

Yuki stared at her. "Not at the moment Hikaru." She stated and grabbed Fai away from her.

At this point Fai was very confused. "Ah, Yuki?"

"I'm gonna—" Yuki tightened her grip on his arm as he was slowly pulling away. "You. Are. To. Stay." She growled through clenched teeth. "You. Are. NOT. Leaving. Me. Alone."

Fai beamed, albeit a bit nervously at the look on Yuki's face.

"Yes, Yuki." He said leading her out of the café.

Jumping down from the cabinets, the figure rubbed at his temples.

"Attempt 787… fail."

* * *

Yuki held onto Fai's sleeves as they walked from the café into the foyer of the castle.

"You know I'm not going anywhere." She flared at him. Upon realizing that not only was she with Fai, she was with the whole castle—maids, butlers, etc.— She glared at him even more.

"Shut up." She snarled. "You aren't leaving my side. Period. End of story."

Fai looked thoughtful. "No?" He questioned.

She shook her head violently. "No." She insisted.

Fai nodded slowly. "How about during training?"

Yuki glared at him. "No means no, moron!"

Fai grinned. "Dinner?"

"No, damn it!"

"How about reading in the library?"

"Fai…" Yuki growled warningly. The maids covered their heads protectively.

"Just checking." Fai stayed cheerful. Yuki glared at him suspiciously. "How about—?"

"No!" She screamed. "You absolutely, positively cannot leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you?!?!?!"

"So you want me right next to you when you sleep and bathe?" Fai asked slyly.

Yuki froze, paled, then promptly turned about twelve shades of red… and invented four new shades after that.

"You… you… you… you…" She stammered out, so angry she couldn't even speak. The maids scattered.

"Me… me… me… me…" Fai mimicked teasingly. The butlers thought about it and followed suit.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" Yuki screeched, swinging her staff at Fai, who didn't move.

"Missed me, missed, me, now ya gotta kiss me." Fai taunted.

"That's three times now, Yuki, honestly, your aim…"

"YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Yuki jumped.

Fai finally did the smart thing. He bolted, laughing, hysterically.

* * *

Managing to make it out of the castle alive, Fai ran head-first into Kudan.

"Sorry, sorry." He panted. Kudan got up slowly. Fai looked him over. "Kudan?" The boy was obviously worn— his clothes were full of snow, yes, but dirt under that. The under cloak was tattered a bit, and he had bandages on his hands. One hand was rubbing avsent mindedly at an eye that was rimmed with black. "Are you ok, Kudan?"

"Just go away, damn you." Kudan muttered angrily, pushing past Fai.

Fai frowned, opened his mouth, and—

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU HEARTLESS, PERVERTED JERK!" Yuki shrieked from the portal grounds. "STAY RIGHT THER SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!"

* * *

A/N: And that's the Bonus Chapter! :D

Umma: Yes sorry if you don't like it, (blame Kuro-Tenshi)

A/N: Actually Umma… weren't you the one who asked her to write it in the first place…

Umma: Yeah… about that…

A/N: So technically it's your fault for being too lazy!

Umma: Look who's talking! At least I wrote next chapter, because someone had finals!!!

A/N: True…

* * *

**Voting Time!!!**

a. Liked it

b. Disliked it

c. Why did you even make a Bonus Chapter?

d. Please make more Bonus Chapters.

* * *

Next Chapter! :D Isn't it good not waiting?


	12. A Very Important Announcement

A/N: CHAPTER 11 is here!

Umma: YAY!!!

A/N: Alright as promised, REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**IceQueen987**: (Umma: did you hear that Tami, if we don't update soon, we'll be attacked by IceQueen987's SPORK of DOOM!!!) I heard, that'll be terrifying! (Umma: More terrifying than a nuclear bomb?) Something like that… Sorry for the delay on the update! We all are so glad that you've enjoyed this story to where you'd go that far to actually stab us with sporks. (Umma: That just shows how much the reviewer loves us! I think…) Well hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter and we also hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

**Hypnotized Angel**: I wouldn't necessarily say that King Ashura is evil… (Umma: What would you say?) I can't say anything because it might spoil some things… but anyways… you don't necessarily have to worry because I've given a hint of what he's planning. If you've already read the manga, then it would make sense, but if you haven't then you'll just have to wait till the very end. (Umma: You are so evil!) Please don't attack us with your marzipan marshmallows from mars. (Umma: We've gotten a lot of threats haven't we Tami…) We do hope that you've enjoyed the bonus chapter and hope you like this chapter as well! :D

**thesimplethingsinlife**: (Umma: *hugs back* you are so welcomed for the cookie!) Glad to know that you thought that the last chapter was very interesting. (Umma: Is it a good interesting or a bad interesting?) Yeah Kudan was actually Umma's idea, so all credit goes to her! Thankfully you still think that Fai and Yuki are hysterical together. (Umma: Yeah we were worried whether or not it was getting to much, because we haven't had any real serious moments between the two in awhile…) Wow I love the way you sorta described the optimistic view of the story. (Umma: I'm impressed. Well keep reading this, and you'll find out! :D) Hope you liked the bonus chapter and we also hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. :D

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: (Umma: *ponders for a moment* Tami… could King Ashura just fix the columns with his magic?) … It's more of a comedy effect. (Umma: Nice cover up!) Well he could, it's just that he's probably very busy, since not only does he run an entire kingdom, but he trains Yuki and Fai with his spare time that he has. (Umma: But Tami you're the writer… he could just be lounging on his throne and the reader would never know it.) He could, but then it wouldn't give me a good enough reason why the columns aren't fixed… (Umma: True…) Well anyways off of that subject, we are so glad to know that you still enjoy Fai teasing Yuki. Also, thank you for liking the last chapter, and we do hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter as well. (Umma: We also hope that you enjoy this chapter as well!)

**coolmissy11d12**: Thanks for liking last chapter. (Umma: You're also welcome for the shout out! ^.^) Yeah well we were getting several complaints about Fai being OOC and what-not, so we both figured that we should make him more in character. (Umma: I just hope it's not a too quick jump. Since right now Yuki's only been in Celes for about four to five months.) I think it's ok, I didn't think he was too OOC, but then again I'm the author… (Umma: Yup we can't see the negatives of our story, only the positives.) Yes the whole "Yuki having really bad aim" was Umma's idea. (Umma: Every main protagonist should have a weak spot, right?) I guess! Well we hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter and we do hope you like this chapter just as much as you did for chapter 10.

**deathscythe24**: Ok we'll continue! (Umma: Until people start hating us and vote Discontinue.) Yeah well King Ashura's plot is hinted in this chapter, if you've already read the manga then you would sorta know what it is, but if you haven't then you'll need to read more of this fan fiction. (Umma: We're not saying that you don't have to read more once you've figured out his plot… there's a lot more than just that.) Oh yes definitely! (Umma: Well eventually people die… but so far we're not quite sure how it'll end. There might be deaths in this fan fiction, but there might not…) Well on a much lighter note, we hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter and we also hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**GaarazMyBoyzz**: Well your wish is our command, because as you can see we did continue. (Umma: We will continue until people vote Discontinue or kill us) Yeah… Well we do apologize for the delay in the updating process. (Umma: Yeah that was mainly my fault for not getting all of this typed up...) We hope you enjoyed the bonus chapter and we do hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do not own Tsubasa. We do however own Yuki, Kudan, and the Snow Niveus.

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Very Important Announcement**

Yuki looked outside her window which overlooked the vast tundra. She could see the town from below as it lay on top of it in the distance. She looked towards the sky and could see gray clouds covering the sky. _I don't think there has ever been a clear day here in Celes… _She stated. The snow was falling quickly as the wind howled and made the window shake very subtly, but still enough to where you can hear it rattle. She flipped through the pages in the book that she was reading; of course it was in Celesian language, so it was rather pointless. However, Yuki was more curious about the symbol that all the soldiers, herself, and Fai were required to wear.

"Yuki, are you in here?" Fai's voice asked outside her room.

"What is it?" She asked trying not to get herself angry from yesterday's events.

The door opened and Fai was wearing an outfit that she had never seen, unlike his usual white cloak, this time he wore a black cloak which was very similar to his white one except there was no hood, and the swirl design was gold instead of blue.

"Are you ready?" Fai asked her.

Yuki blinked and raised an eyebrow, confused. "For what?"

"… Kudan didn't tell you?" Fai asked. Yuki shook her head. "Well anyways today King Ashura is announcing something and he told us to dress in formal attire because of it. He stated

"And do you know exactly what he's going to be announcing?" Yuki asked.

"Not a clue. I have a feeling I might know what it is, but I'm not sure."

"I see… so I'm guessing that's what the change of attire is for?" She asked, pointing at his outfit.

Fai beamed in his fake, cheesy manner. "Why Yuki, you've become much more observant!" He said in a mocking manner.

_Bastard…_

"Well bastard or not, I'm still King Ashura's _first_ and _best_ apprentice…" He joked, chucking at Yuki's face, which was shocked, as he read her mind again.

"QUIT READING MY MIND YOU DAMN MAGE!!!"

Fai giggled and left her as she was about to throw a book at his face.

"Miss Yuki, we have your attire for tonight." A maid stated outside her door.

"Come in." She said relieved that it wasn't Fai. "You can place it in the closet for now." She told the maid as she walked in with a soft blue garment in her closet along with the other garments in her closet. _Usually I would just take it from them and place it in the closet myself, but Fai got me so irritated that I'm starting to let the maids do everything for me. _She thought to herself as the maid left her room, shutting the door behind her.

Yuki walked up towards the closet wanting to get a closer look at the clothing. She took it off the hanger and saw that it was indeed a very beautiful gown. It was a soft blue coloring with long sleeves as well. It was simple yet, had an elegant look to it as well. She put it on herself and noticed that it had a low back and had the familiar swirl design on it as well, except it was black. She looked at herself and smiled. She went towards her vanity and noticed that a hair clip was placed on it. She looked at it and noticed that it was the same jewel that Fai was talking about in the library. _Fluorite… _She then groaned as she remembered that that was also the name Fai was given when he came into Celes. _Fai D. Flourite… ugh… if it wasn't for the fact that he was so annoying… then maybe… but still…_ She shook her head not wanting to think about him anymore and just placed the pin in her hair. _Ok that's done._

"Yuki, are you ready?" Someone's voice asked through the door. She quickly finished her makeup and then rushed towards the door. She opened it and to her amazement it was Kudan standing in front. "You look lovely." He stated.

Yuki smiled. "Thank you. You look very handsome in your clothes as well Kudan." She stated. _Now why can Fai be like him? He's sweet, gentle, manly… not annoying and confusing! _She thought to herself.

"Ah Yuki I see you're ready. You look very pretty!" He smiled.

Yuki frowned. _Well he tried… _"Thank you Fai." She stated. "So exactly where are we heading."

"To the dinning hall!" Fai stated.

Kudan chuckled. "You seem to be really excited Fai."

"Yup! That's because usually during these sorts of events there is liquor!"

Yuki shook her head. "Is that really al you care for?" She asked him.

Fai smiled and nodded his head. "Well yeah, you will understand once you've tried Celes' liquor."

"I see…" Yuki said in an uninterested manner. _Come to think of it, King Ashura did tell me that Fai prefers drinking rather than eating…_

Kudan extended his arm towards Yuki. "Shall we get going?" He offered.

Yuki smiled and took his arm. Fai went in front of the two jumping up and down cheering for liquor. The three walked down the hallways, and Yuki could see all the damage that she had caused because of Fai being obnoxious towards her. She then noticed the maids, butlers, and servants working their ways throughout the hallways. Kudan waved towards several of his soldiers who were inside the castle talking amongst one another, since there is no war at the moment.

"Here we are!" Fai stated pointing towards the double doors in front of them. He opened the door and left it open for Yuki and Kudan as they passed by him.

Kudan excused himself and sat near his officers, while Fai offered a seat next to him for Yuki to sit at. Yuki accepted it and thanked him. _Wow for once Fai is actually being a gentleman… I think it's because King Ashura is here… _She stated smiling towards the King who sat at the head of the table, which was next to Fai.

"Thank you for all being here. As everyone knows I have an announcement to make." He stated. All eyes were on him. "My friend Prince Ferio will be coming to Celes in two weeks. I want everyone to be on their best behavior." At that sentence he was staring directly at Fai and Yuki. There was some chuckle as everyone noticed this as well. "Also due to limited rooms in the castle, I've come to a conclusion that Kudan and Fai will be temporarily sharing a room when Prince Ferio is here." He stated. Kudan and Fai smiled at each other and nodded. "That is all I have to say, so enjoy the feast!" He stated and soon butlers came in with food that Yuki has never even seen before. True she's eaten a lot of foods here, but this was definitely new.

"How do you eat this?" She asked Fai, not wanting to look like an idiot.

Fai understanding showed her how. "The main course is probably your typical meat item, so I think that'll be simple enough."

"Thank you." She stated and began to eat her unusual food.

After the feast was done with, Yuki and Fai both walked down the hallways towards their rooms.

"So, King Ashura said that we have to be on our best behavior?" He stated.

"Yes, so that means from now on you can't just mindlessly tease me."

Fai nodded. "That'll be tough, but I think I'll manage. And we need to fix that horrible aim of yours so if I do tease you, you won't cause as much destruction to the castle!" He teased.

Yuki frowned and glared at him. "You're teasing me right now." She warned.

"Hmm… I guess it just comes out naturally." He stated.

Yuki groaned. "This will be harder than I thought…"

"Well we have two weeks… so we'll help each other out!" Fai stated. "You will help me with my teasing and I will help with your horrible aim!" He added.

Yuki stopped and just huffed. "Do you like to get me angry or something?"

"Not necessarily… it's just your cute when you do!" He teased again.

She rolled her eyes and walked ahead. She entered her room and didn't want to even think, hear, or see that mage for the rest of the night. "Idiot…" She whispered and went to her books.

Meanwhile Fai entered his room and saw his beautiful creation looking at the water. "Are you watching him, Chi?" He asked her.

Chi looked at her master and nodded. "Chi watched as Fai left his room." She stated.

Fai patted her head and nodded. "That's a good girl, Chi." He praised her.

Chi looked at Fai and smiled at him as he praised her, which he basically did every day. "Chi was created by Fai, and doesn't want Fai to ever be upset with Chi." She stated and hugged him.

"I know, and I would never be upset with you Chi." He assured her.

Back in the dining hall, King Ashura and Kudan were standing near the large window that overlooked the land of Celes. "So I see you've failed…" King Ashura stated.

Kudan nodded. "My apologies your highness. I've tried so many times; she's a lot stronger than I thought she was."

"Which is why I need you to get rid of her!" King Ashura stated.

"Exactly why is that your majesty?" Kudan asked out of curiosity.

"I'm supposed to be stronger. I'm the one that needs to be stronger. If she becomes stronger, then it might be too late."

"Too late for what."

King Ashura looked at him, and gave him a look which sent chills down his spine. "You will see soon enough." He stated. Kudan stared at him as he looked out towards the window again, not saying a word after that.

* * *

A/N: Alright end of Chapter 11

Umma: We do hope you enjoyed the special DUO chapters! :)

**Voting Time!**

a. Continue

b. Discontinue

c. Don't continue till 2011 is here

d. Stab either Umma or Tami with a spear by considering to do either b or c!

* * *

REVIEW!


	13. Filling in the Spaces

-earlier this day-

A/N: UMMA, WE NEED TO UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Umma: … I thought you did that already? D:

A/N: I meant to… but I forgot the password… -_-

…

Umma: OH CRAP! *gets on fan fiction and notices* Tami, how many times have I told you. I was going to be extremely busy in May! It's already the end of June! Now are readers/reviewers are gonna make minced meat out of us for sure!

A/N: Calm down Umma.

Umma: Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down at a time like this? This is a nightmare! A disaster! TT-TT They'll hate us this time. They'll really hate us! WAAHHH I'M SO SORRY WORLD!

A/N: Ok Umma please don't go all Ritsu* on me! (*btw Ritsu is a Fruits Basket Character that pretty much apologizes at everything he does. ^-^)

Umma: … *inhales, exhales* Ok… I'm calm. Now what should we do?

A/N: We need to post this chapter up, and then for July we'll need to do a duo chapter!

Umma: Alright, I'll get started on that right away!

A/N: To all of our dear and loyal readers/reviewers, we apologize again for the delay of updating. Many things have occurred in our lives within the last month, and before we knew it the end of June was already here. -_- Do it once, shame on us. However doing it twice, you have the permission to flame us. We apologize and hope that this doesn't ever occur again. Thank you.

Umma: And now on a lighter note, REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: (Umma: Glad that you enjoyed the bonus chapter! Hopefully you didn't hit anything while you were rolling on the floor though!) Yes thank you so much! Also we really are both sorry that it took us awhile to update! -_- (Umma: That was our fault for not using our spare time on writing the fan fiction…) Yes and for that we offer you a cookie. (Umma: So please spare us!) Thank you for enjoying the two chapters and hope to see feedback from you again! (Umma: Hope you enjoy this chapter!)

**FleurSuoh**: (Umma: Well if we were genies we would have to continue this story…) Yet, because so far we haven't gotten any negative reviews – (Umma: And hopefully none for this one since it took so long for us to update this chapter…) – We will continue because we love you! ^-^ (Umma: Well the wait is over, cause now the next chapter is FINALLY here!) Thank you so much for liking this story and we hope to hear from you again! :D

**TillyMe**: Umma, don't even think about discontinuing. (Umma: Well one of us just got stabbed… so yeah… I don't know if I want to think about it! :/) Sorry for the delay on updating. (Umma: Sorry about having you hang onto the cliffy for such a long time. :[) Anyways, we're glad that you enjoyed this story so far and hope to see feedback from you again! (Umma: Hope you like this chapter! ^-^)

**GaarasMyBoyzz**: (Umma: *looks at the destruction caused by bomb*) Well thank you for not stabbing us! (Umma: …) We do appreciate that you love this story to the point that you would be considerate and not to harm us with anything sharp objects. (Umma: …) Thank you for your review and hope you continue to enjoy this story! ^-^ (Umma: To think that a bomb can cause this much destruction is beyond me…) *sigh, walks away, leaving Umma by herself* (Umma: JERK! I don't know which kidney belongs to who yet!)

**coolmissy11d12**: Again, we are so sorry for the long delay. (Umma: Also we usually update a chapter every month. However in July we promise to have another DUO chapter deal! ^-^ So don't worry!) Thank you so much for liking this story and we hope to get some more feedback from you again! ^-^ (Umma: We hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!)

**CakesInTheSummer**: (Umma: You know your user name wants me to eat a cake at this very moment, right?) -_- Oh boy… (Umma: No I mean really. It is summer and cake sounds really good right now.) Ok off that topic! (Umma: … Sorry.) We're both so glad that you liked the last chapter! (Umma: Also the bonus chapter you can thank our very own Kuro-Tenshi Ariannel! ^-^) Thank you for liking both chapters and we do hope to get more feedback from you in the future to know if the story is staying good or falling! (Umma: … Hmm… now I think strawberry cake with chocolate icing sounds really good right at the moment! ^-^) Will you forget about the cake Umma? (Umma: NEVER!) -_-

**Kurama'slilAngel**: (Umma: Ah well I'm going to college this year so I'll probably be in the same boat as you… darn.) Anyways, thank you for enjoying the last two chapters! (Umma: YAY! Glad to know that there were no mistakes!) Yes, unfortunately I have put all my editing hopes on a person who was close to getting a D in her English class… (Umma: Ouch, you're so cruel. I got out of there with a C! XP) Well since you haven't read the manga, then there will be a lot of surprises in store for you! (Umma: Hopefully we'll try to make it not so complicated that people who haven't read the manga are unable to understand what is happening.) Thank you for your reviews and feedbacks and we hope to see more from you again! (Umma: by the way, I forgot to proof read this one, so if you see any mistakes just let us know! ^-^) What? I thought you did that already? (Umma: Nope. I just sorta typed it, and forgot to proof read it… :/) … Well we hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: We do NOT own Tsubasa, except Kudan, Yuki, and the Snow Niveus! :P

* * *

**Chapter 12: Filling in the Spaces**

Fai walked up to the large pool, where Chi was sitting by, looking downwards towards the coffin where his twin brother laid. Chi looked at her creator as he sighed in an almost depressed manner.

Curiously she asks, "Is something the matter, Fai?" She looked at him with eyes full of worry

He noted this as he looked upwards and gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything's fine, Chi. I'm just reminiscing of the past." He stated. "It's been so long since that incident happened, yet it feels like it was just yesterday when both he and I were taken to the tower. He was above, while I was below. In a way I was envious of him because he didn't have to see all those people, young and old, innocent and wicked, fall downwards to the snow where there corpses would be buried in the snow as it fell. Of course I had a chance of escaping… If only I was stronger at the time… then maybe he would be alive today and we'd be together… of course if we weren't twins none of this would've happened in the first place…" Fai pondered for a moment. _Of course then I wouldn't have met King Ashura or Kudan and I wouldn't have created Chi either… And then of course I wouldn't have been able to meet Yuki…_ He stopped there and shook his head. _I can't think about stuff like that… what happened had happened, and there is nothing I can do about it._ He added and just let go of the topic.

"Are you leaving, Fai?" Chi asked as Fai grabbed his cloak and placed it on himself. He grabbed his staff and looked towards Chi.

"I'll be right back. I need to head over to the main library to see if they have a book on 'crossing dimensions'." Fai stated and walked out towards the hallway. He looked at Yuki's door, which was across from him. He could see a glow coming from her room. _She must be practicing magic_. He thought to himself and walked forward. _Yuki is such a hard worker._ He nodded and then was shocked to see Kudan leaning against the wall which was near the castle's library. "Hello Kudan. It's odd to see you in this part of the castle." He stated.

Kudan looked up towards Fai and smiled as well. "Yeah I was just walking and then I got really tired, so I decided to take a quick nap." He lied.

"I don't remember you ever napping while standing…" Fai stated remembering how Kudan would take naps during guard duties and how Fai would take over for awhile so that he doesn't get in trouble.

"Well it is part of a knight's training. They teach you these sorts of things when you are captain of the guard." He stated.

Fai nodded, but knew that it wasn't necessarily the truth. "Well I'll be heading towards the main library. Bye-bye!" He waved and walked away from his friend. 'I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling that something is happening and Kudan is part of it.' He thought to himself. "Oh well!" He soon teleported himself out of there and had arrived into town. "Now I need to go to the library." He stated to himself as he walked within the crowd of people who smiled happily as he walked by.

As he walked many people bowed their heads in respect, knowing who he was and what position he held. He looked out towards the sky and felt the snow blow across his face. He then noticed that the library was right near him. He wielded his staff and scribbled the spell and was soon enveloped in bright smoke. As the smoke vanished he could see the marble floors of the main library. Looking around he noticed that ever since 'It' nearly destroyed this place, he could see some damaged on the roof. Several of the chandeliers that were hanging on the ceiling were taken down and the bottom floor was now a pool of water that they couldn't get out.

"Ah, Mister Wizard! Can you please help us?" A scrawny old man came up towards him. His nose was long and pointy and his only a few strands of white hair were on his head. He wore a long black cloak, similar design to his, only that it didn't have the crest on it.

"In what ways do you need help with?" He asked.

The elderly man nodded and thanked him. He took his arm and pulled him towards an area that was severely damaged. "This area is still melting from the destruction that 'It' brought us. Do you think that your magic can help fix this?"

Fai inhaled and smiled. "I'm sorry, but my magic is more for killing things, rather than fixing things. Maybe Yuki, the girl wizard, could help. After all that is her specialty and I'm sure she wouldn't refuse." He stated.

The man sighed and shook his head. "It amazes me that King Ashura would take on a female apprentice… After all females shouldn't be studying magic, rather they should be doing house work and serving their husbands."

Fai just smiled and apologized. "I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but I'm unable to." He stated. He waved goodbye to him and walked towards the different worlds sections of the library. There he found books on the theories of different worlds, people who have claimed to see different dimensions, and various things similar. "Where could it be?" He asked himself. He searched again but could find no such luck.

"Ah hello, are you looking for something in particular?" A small petite woman with violet hair asked.

Fai placed another smiled. "Yes, are there any books about crossing dimensions?" He asked.

"Well we do have a selection of people seeing different dimensions. Oh! We did have a book that explained how to cross dimensions, but that was checked out last week."

"Do you know when it'll return, or better yet, do you know who has the book and where I can find them?"

She pondered and looked at a small notebook that she carried. She flipped through several pages and nodded. "Yes, it'll come back in a week, and right now the young girl wizard has it!" She smiled.

_What are the chances in that… _He thought to himself. "Well thank you very much!" He smiled and waved good bye to her. "I guess this means I'll have to go see Yuki…" He told himself as he walked away from the library. He soon was back on the snowy surface and felt the cold air blow across his face, tousling his golden hair as it blew. He looked out to the distance and could see his destination, Celes' floating castle. From where he stood it looked so small in comparison of what its actual size is. He continued walking forward, while looking at it and then bumped into something… rather someone. He looked downwards and long and behold there was the person that he was just about to go look for. He waved hello to her and noticed that when he bumped into her that she slipped backwards and fell to the ground. "Ah Yuki are you alright?" He asked.

"… I'm fine." She said in an irritated tone. Yuki looked at him with a confused expression. "Are you alright? You usually don't take that long to notice things…" She stated.

"Ah… well I was sorta distracted… Umm here." He offered his hand to help her up, she took it and soon she was back on her own two feet again. "I'm sorry about that."

"I said I'm fine. I've gotten used to the snow by now, so I'm fine." She assured. "Are you heading back to the castle?" She asked.

Fai nodded. "Yes, the library didn't have the book I needed, so there's no point of me staying there any longer… Oh by the way the book that I was looking for, they said that you were in possession of it at the moment."

"Which one?"

"The crossing dimensions one…"

"Oh you need to borrow that one? I was about to return it actually." She opened her bag and handed the worn out book to Fai. "Here you go." She stated. Fai took the book and looked at the title. "Wait… didn't you say that you are already able to cross different dimensions and such?" Yuki asked him.

Fai nodded. "Yes, but it's always good to have this book around. After all crossing dimensions isn't something as easy as drinking a bottle of Celes' good liquor. It's very complicated and I need to be able to have the spell down soon."

"Why such the rush? Are you planning on leaving Celes?" She asked him.

Fai looked downwards. _Oh crap I said too much…_ "Well not necessarily… but still. It's a good thing to know how to do in the future. Am I right?" He smiled again.

_There he goes with his fake smiles…_ "Yes I guess you're right." Yuki agreed. _There's obviously something that he's not telling m_e…

Fai nodded his head and then a memory came across. "Hey Yuki… how are you able to read the Celesian language? I thought that pendant of yours was only good for when talking and not reading?"

"Ah yes, King Ashura and my teacher are giving me lessons. My teacher is dreamseer, so she can communicate with me in my dreams." She stated.

"Oh. Well that makes sense!" Fai exclaimed. "They have the capability to enter someone's dreams whether or not they are from another world. I find that amazing if I do say so myself." He applauded.

Yuki smiled and then looked at the castle in the distance. "It's funny seeing it from the distance. It doesn't look as grand as it does up close."

Fai chuckled softly and nodded. "You're right."

"Fai, Yuki!" A man's voice called from behind. The two turn around and notice Kudan running towards them with a worried expression across their face.

"Kudan, is something the matter?" Fai asked.

"… He's here!" He said while gasping for air.

"Who is?" Yuki asked confused at what he was saying.

"Prince Ferio."

* * *

Umma: Yay more cross characters!

A/N: Yes! So anyways that marks the end of Chapter 12!

Umma: Alright now Poll Time! :P

* * *

a. Please Continue!

b. Don't even think about continuing!

c. Update when the sky turns green

d. Force Tami to do all your house chores for considering doing b or c!

A/N: And why me?

Umma: Because I'm terrible when it comes to chores! ^-^

A/N: Oh…

* * *

REVIEW!


	14. The Prince's Arrival

A/N: Hey guys!

Umma: Well we hope you enjoy this not short but CHAPTER! (Over 3,000 words! ^-^)

A/N: Yes, next chapter will be a bit shorter… sorry! :( (Hopefully not as short as last chapter… :/)

Umma: But we'll have that updated sooner! As in REALLY soon. (This means I better start typing it out…)

A/N: Yes also the chapter after next one is going to be EPIC!

Umma: Well now that that's taken care of, REVIEW RESPONSES! :3

* * *

**GaarasMyBoyzz**: (Umma: So did you actually do the chores?) I apologize but I was busy fixing up the damages that were left by the bomb! (Umma: Well I like the originality! ;D) However I will tell you this, we are going to continue this fan fiction because you requested it. (Umma: Thank you for not stabbing us though! :D) Yes we really do appreciate that, of course I don't know what seems better getting stabbed or having your entire area destroyed… (Umma: Well we can all be on this together! ;D) -_- I guess… (Umma: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :D)

**emeraldgeminideathboar**: I love the way you put your vote in! :D (Umma: Yup, now get cleaning Tami. *hands over mop and broom*) Darn it… (Umma: I am so glad that you like this story and we really hope to hear your feedback again!) Umm… problem I don't know where you live… but I can fulfill that this will be continued! :D (Umma: We hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D)

**IceQueen987**: We could not agree with you more about the romance. (Umma: Actually the chapter after this will have romance blossoming in the air! ^-^) Well this chapter has much more hints and clues of romance that is sorta developing. (Umma: You're just gonna have to read the chapter to find out exactly what we mean. :) Oh by the way Tami, you have chores to do! *hands over mop and broom*) Darn it! (Umma: We hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D)

**TillyMe**: (Umma: *hiding behind desk* This person is one of those… O-O) What are you talking about? (Umma: The malicious laughter at the end of their review? O_o Suspicous….) Ok… well you know what at least you don't have to do their chores! (Umma: Well suspicious person, we hope you enjoy this next chapter! *cowards in fear*) -_- Unbelievable…

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness:** (Umma: Tami, go clean I can handle this review on my own.) Are you positive? This is kinds intimidating… (Umma: *reads review* Tami, you are my bodyguard for life!) Funny how just a few seconds ago you were saying how you can handle this. (Umma: Yes but when I saw it I couldn't do it… I mean Akira is REALLY scary! She's killed Syaoran and Kuro-poo already! O_O I DON'T WANNA DIE!) Calm down Umma, we've updated and the next chapter will be here soon, so please for once not panic! (Umma: Ok. Well we are so sorry that it took so long.) Also we are sorry that there are so many cliffies. (Umma: Yes we do apologize for the excess of cliffies… How many has there been Tami?) Too many… (Umma: Yeah. -_-) Anyways we do hope you like this chapter! :D

**CakesInTheSummer**: (Umma: You're username maybe cute, but you're EVIL!) … Umma she's just joking around. (Umma: How do you know?) … Please we already have fast food joints that are making people fat and are taking over the world, aka McDonalds! (Umma: Hey there French fries are DELICOUS!) Are we talking about food, or are we going to respond to this reader's review? (Umma: Right… :D Anyways, thank you so much for liking last chapter! Also your username did make me hungry, so it works! Way to go! :D) So we do hope you like this next chapter and we hope to see more feedback from you as well! (Umma: Now another question. What kind of cake would you make us eat if we didn't continue?)… -_-

**Kurama'slilAngel**: Hello again! (Umma: Thank you so much for being patient with us and we are so sorry about the delay…) Glad that you liked the book part of last chapter. (Umma: It was my idea, since I figured that Yuki should learn how to read the Celesian language sometime. ^-^) Anyways, this chapter is not going to be as short as the last one. (Umma: Yes, so we do apologize for the shortness of last chapter, and we are glad that you still enjoyed it even though it lacked length.) Well anyways, we hope you enjoy this next chapter! :D

**amoomoo4me**: (Umma: For some odd reason your username makes me want to drink milk…) Brilliant way to start out a review response… -_- (Umma: I have my ways… ;D) Thank you so much for liking our story! (Umma: Yes thank you very much! :D) Sorry that we couldn't update any sooner. (Umma: Yes, however next chapter will be here very soon! So stay tuned! :D) We do hope you continue to read our series and hope that you enjoy this extra long chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Due to the fact that we do not own Tsubasa or any other CLAMP related characters, we decided to create Yuki, Kudan, and the Snow Niveus. :P

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Prince's Arrival**

Fai, Kudan, and Yuki headed back towards the castle which hovered in the sky looking down to where they were standing. Fai casted the transportation spell and soon they were right in front of the castle's entrance. Usually there would be two guards standing beside the door, however today was different. Many of the palace guards were lined up from where the trio stood to the main doors, and as soon as they entered, more guards were lined up from the foyer towards another set of doors that led to the throne room.

Yuki herself has only been in the throne room two or three times since she first arrived in Celes, while Fai and Kudan have been there multiple times to either negotiate details with King Ashura or answer several of the Celesian people's questions and favors. Each time she'd come in here she'd always be in awe of the decor. It was simple, yet had this elaborate look to it at the same time. The floors were marble, similar to the rest of the castle, and the ceiling was arced with chandeliers made up of the fluorite crystal that is so admired in this land.

However the one thing that struck Yuki the most was King Ashura sitting on his throne giving a much more regal physique. He smiled in a calm and pleased manner as the three bowed towards him as they came about three meters away from his throne.

"I'm glad that you all could be here. I wasn't expecting our guest to come as early as he did either, we do apologize for being unprepared for your arrival, Prince Ferio." He stated, looking past Fai, Kudan, and Yuki, making the three turn behind to see a young man, probably a bit younger than Yuki, with very unusual features that surpassed Fai's own features by far. His hair reminded her of emeralds and his skin was an even golden tan, as his eyes were a striking amber color.

"I didn't even notice King Ashura. I assure you, I've been to many places where I'd be greeted with maids busily trying to prep the palace and butlers tripping over themselves as they would run along the foyer." He laughed. He smiled and walked up towards the three that stood in front of him, automatically taking Yuki's hand and kissing it. "It's an honor to meet you, Miss Yuki." He winked as he looked up towards her face.

Yuki blushed and nodded. "Thank you, but I believe the honor is all mine. After all it's not every day that you meet a prince from another dimension." She stated.

Fai looked at her in a confused manner, and felt this hint of anger inside of him. _Why do I have this feeling?_ Fai wondered to himself. He usually can figure it out right at the moment without having to question himself, however this time he was really confused. "Hello Prince Ferio." He placed a smile.

"Ah Fai, it's been awhile. I'm guessing you are Kudan? Wow you look so different. You've toned up and are looking really tough now. Not that wimpy geek that would run away from things in the past." Prince Ferio reminisced the past.

_Somehow I feel a bit insulted…_ Kudan thought in his head. "Hello Prince Ferio, you're still that immature bast-"

Fai cut him off and laughed. "Oh Kudan, you're so silly." He patted his friend's back.

"Would you care to finish that statement Kudan?" Prince Ferio threatened.

Kudan grumbled and looked at Fai angrily, cause now his back hurts. "I'd rather not." He ended.

Yuki chuckled looking at the three men talking in front of her. "Somehow you three look like brothers." She stated.

All of them looked at her.

"Well, when Prince Ferio was much younger, he'd come and visit Celes with his older sister, Princess Emerald…" King Ashura stated, the trio remembered where they were standing and regained their composure. "By the way, how is Princess Emerald doing these days? Last I heard she had fallen in love with someone…"

"She fell in love with someone?" He asked not knowing what King Ashura was saying.

"Oh, I must have heard her wrong then…" King Ashura pushed it aside. "But how is she doing?" He asked again.

Prince Ferio turned away. "I don't know. The people in my country aren't sure what's going on. All I know is that she seems to be praying every day, expecting something to happen…" He looked off to the distance, thinking about it.

King Ashura nodded and smiled. "Well, now about the rooming situations, Prince Ferio will be staying in Kudan's room, which means for awhile the Fai and Kudan will be sharing a room. Is that alright with everyone?" The three men nodded. "Alright, I'll get one of the maids to place Kudan's stuff in Fai's room." He stated and then looked at Yuki. "Yuki is something the matter."

"Nothing is bothering me your majesty. Why do you ask?" She asked confused.

King Ashura looked at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding. "It just seemed that you were bothered by something, that's all." He stated.

Fai looked at Yuki and noticed that there was something bothering her. "Excuse me King Ashura; may Yuki and I be excused for just a moment?" He asked. King Ashura nodded. Fai grabbed Yuki's hand and walked her out of the throne room and pulled her towards another hallway that was completely empty. "What's wrong?" He asked her.

"Nothing's wrong Fai…" She smiled.

Fai frowned. "Then why are you giving such a troubled expression?" He asked her.

"What troubled expression?" She asked again.

"Yuki, why are you lying? You never lie!" He exclaimed.

"Yet you always do…" She mumbled enough just for him to hear.

"What do you mean?"

"Your smile is a lie. Every time I see you smile, there's something wrong with it."

"Something's wrong with my smile?" He asked not quite sure what she's talking about.

Yuki exhaled. "You place a smile in any situation… a good, or bad, and it's always the same one… I really don't understand you…"

Fai knew what she was talking about. He knew that he placed a smile and that most of the time it's a fake one. He didn't know what to say at that moment. "It's true… most of the time it is fake. However, the only reason why I do that is because when I was very young, King Ashura told me that the smiling heals people's hearts. Basically meaning that a simple smile is like casting a spell that makes people happier…" He remembered that day when he first smiled to King Ashura and how he continued to smile from that day onwards.

"… And you actually believed him?" She asked him.

"Well, he is after all the person who taught me magic, and he also gave me the tattoo that is on my back."

"I didn't know that you had a tattoo on your back…"

"Wanna see?"

"No." Yuki bluntly stated and walked back towards the throne room, where the others were waiting for them.

Fai chuckled and followed suite, but stopped and realized something. _I still don't know what's troubling her_… He noticed. "I'll find out sooner or later!" He told himself and then continued towards the throne room.

King Ashura was no longer sitting on his throne, but was standing next to the others. They all looked at Fai, and then soon all eyes were back on King Ashura.

"Well in about two hours or so we will have a wondrous feast for your arrival Prince Ferio. So in the meantime I would like you all to get prepared and relax." He stated and excused them all.

Kudan, Fai, and Yuki walked towards the two adjacent rooms. Fai and Kudan entered Fai's room, as Yuki entered her own. Kudan looked around Fai's room and was amazed at the furnishing and the gigantic pool that was in there. He looked downwards and noticed that there was something in the water. He looked over towards Fai, who took off his heavy coat, not getting any time to take it off in the first place. He placed it on the hanger and looked over towards Kudan who was looking at him with curious eyes.

"Something wrong Kudan?" Fai asked.

Kudan smiled and shook his head. "No, I was just wondering what secrets you're hiding…"

"What do you mean?" He asked again, still not sure at what he's getting at.

"There's something in the water… It seems to have the same aura that you acquire Fai…"

Fai knew what he was talking about now. "Hmm… really?" He tried to cover it up. "Anyways it seems the maids have come in and brought your stuff over!" He exclaimed pointing at the dresser that was filled with Kudan's personal items.

"Oh that's good." He stated and looked at his stuff making sure nothing was missing and everything was accounted for. Then he noticed that there was an outfit that he'd never seen before. He pulled it out and saw that it was new and was an emerald color shirt and was embellished with gold embroidery. "Fai does this belong to you?" He asked. Fai shook his head. He then realized that there was a note attached to it. "Oh that's right. King Ashura's birth date is coming up… I believe it's next week." Kudan remembered.

"Oh it's already here? Time sure does fly doesn't it…?" Fai stated realizing that it's been almost a year since last year's party.

"Yeah unfortunately I missed last year's party. But I do remember hearing that you got drunk and was singing and dancing with the other drunkards." Kudan exclaimed. "Oh I wish I could've seen that…" He stated disappointed.

"Yes and I woke up in the kitchen, holding a bottle of liquor and with my shirt completely off… that was bad." Fai shook his head, trying to forget that horrid memory. "Luckily King Ashura was so busy that he didn't even know what was happening!" He smiled.

"Yes, we wouldn't want him to know everything that his _first_ and _best_ apprentice has done here in the castle."

"Hey that line only goes against Yuki."

"Oh but you use that phrase so many times with her… I wonder if maybe you've got a little crush on the girl."

Fai blinked and was taken back. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opened slightly. "I-I could ne-never! I-I mean she's beautiful and has a very strong personality, b-but I wouldn't ever consider to have a relationship with her! No, that's out of the question."

Kudan looked at him with a doubted expression. "Hmm… well if that's the case then, you wouldn't mind if I gave her a try would you?" Kudan asked.

"What do you mean by 'give her a try'?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well like you said, you could never consider going out with her, and she's a woman, I'm a man, men and women go on dates hoping to fall in love, if you have a problem with the matter then I won't do it." Kudan assured Fai.

"But I thought you hated Yuki." Fai protested.

"What do you mean?"

"As if I couldn't tell from the entire ruckus that has been going on and how Yuki seems to have gotten into a lot more trouble since you've gotten here." Fai stated remembering the time that Yuki was avoiding various things.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kudan stated trying to cover it up. _Damn it, I should have spread those attempts out more… _

"Do you whatever you want. However if you harm Yuki in any way, I will make sure you'd regret it."

"Are you sure you have no feelings for her?" He asked again.

"I'm pretty sure." Fai nodded.

"Hmm… are you sure you know what love is?"Kudan wondered.

Fai could not reply to that one. When he was young his father passed and his mother committed suicide. The only love or comfort that he could think of was from his brother and King Ashura who brought him here, taking him and his brother's corpse away from that awful place.

"Well anyways, we'd better get ready." Kudan noted and grabbed some more appropriate garments.

Fai nodded and smiled. "Yep we don't want to be late!"

"And so far we're making a good record of being late!" Kudan stated. The two men laughed and continued to get ready. After getting ready the two rushed out of the room and ran towards the dining hall. There were many people sitting on the long table, and as well as people who were standing, sipping Celesian liquor. Fai and Kudan noticed that there were two seats that were beside Yuki, who had her hair up and wore a soft pink long sleeved dress with silver embroidery on it.

"Ah hello Yuki, you look lovely this evening." Kudan smiled and kissed her hand.

Fai smiled and waved towards her. "So how late are we?" He asked.

"Well all I can say is that I'm amazed at your tardiness." Yuki stated as the two got to their seats. "So what were you guys up to?"

"We lost track of time." Fai stated.

Yuki nodded and looked at her plate. "Now what is this? It looks like pudding from where I'm from…"

"Huh? Isn't pudding that hard brick that tastes salty?" Kudan asked confused.

"What are you talking about? Pudding is a creamy texture and is sweet." Yuki argued.

"This dish is called pâté. The texture is similar to the taste of your 'pudding' however the taste is a bit bitter if you ask me." Fai stated.

"Of course this is coming from the guy who would rather drink liquor till he passes out, rather than eat like a king…" Kudan intervened.

"I think it's much more of a robust flavor if I say so myself, here." He scooped up some of the unknown food and offered it to Yuki.

"I have my own spoon and my own portion. I think I can feed myself thank you." Yuki stated and scooped a tiny bit and tasted it. "You're right the taste is definitely unique… bitter, but does have a robust flavor to it." She stated.

"Yes, and it can also be a paste for breads and crackers." Prince Ferio interrupted. "I'm sorry; I was interested in what you three were talking about."

"Oh it's no problem at all. You are most welcomed to join in our conversation, your majesty." Yuki stated and smiled happily. _At least it'll balance the idiots that are surrounding me._ She thought to herself.

Fai smiled knowing exactly what she was thinking about. "So Prince Ferio, how long are you planning on staying in Celes?" He asked.

"Well I'm planning on leaving after King Ashura's birthday party." He stated.

Yuki nodded. "Yes I heard about that."

"Did you get new attire in your wardrobe as well?"

"Yes I have, even though I feel sorta funny since there are so many more clothes that I haven't even worn yet." Yuki stated.

"So King Ashura spoils you like a little princess does he?" Prince Ferio asked.

"Oh I wouldn't say that. There really are only ten dresses; however I just prefer wearing the one's that I like best. Ones that are easy to move in and will keep me warm." She stated.

"Well that dress definitely suits you very well Yuki." Fai stated.

Yuki blushed. "Thank you." She said and turned away. _Crap I feel like a total idiot… getting embarrassed over something as silly as a compliment._ She frowned.

Prince Ferio noticed this and looked over towards Fai. "So Fai, I hear you are teaching Yuki more magic skills is that right?"

"Yes we've been practicing every day." Fai nodded. "She's been getting a lot better."

"That's because you're an excellent teacher Fai." Yuki assured him.

Prince Ferio smiled and gazed at Yuki. "Hmm… I'm so lost." He stated.

Yuki looked at him and leaned back. "You're lost?" She asked.

"It's nothing… Well I'll let you three enjoy your meal; I have to talk to more people. Farewell for now." Prince Ferio waved goodbye and talked to the other guests.

"Hmm… That's interesting." Fai stated.

Yuki looked towards him. "What's interesting?"

"How someone like you can make a prince fall head over heels in love with you…" Fai added.

Yuki glared at him. "Well excuse me for being so unbearable to look at!" She exclaimed and got out of her seat. "I'm not feeling well, so if you all would excuse me…" She said and walked out of the dining hall.

Kudan looked at Fai and shook his head. "Fai, you are blind when it comes to handling women."

Fai smiled and nodded. "Yeah… I know." He looked up towards the ceiling. "I'll go apologize." He said and excused himself from the table.

"Fai, Yuki headed out that way." Kudan pointed towards the hallway.

"I know I'm just going to grab some liquor and be on my way." Fai stated and grabbed a bottle. "I'm going now." He said and walked away.

"Those two… I wonder if they can find their happiness…" Kudan stated.

"Kudan, may I have a word with you?" King Ashura asked.

Kudan looked towards him and nodded, getting up from his seat, and followed King Ashura to another room. "Is something wrong your majesty?"

"Yuki's powers are becoming much more of a threat to me… I'm afraid that if she stays here much longer, my plan will be ruined."

"I understand that. However, I don't understand your plan."

"That is nothing that you need to worry over. If Yuki isn't gone before the party arrives, I will put matters into my own hands, and make sure she disappears."

Kudan frowned and nodded. "I understand, I promise I will be successful this time."

"Good."

Kudan bowed and left the room. "I don't know myself if I'll be able to keep that promise…" He stated.

Meanwhile a figure in the shadows was listening into the conversation that Kudan and King Ashura was having. "King Ashura is planning to kill Yuki?" The figure asked itself, and then came back into the light, revealing Prince Ferio. "I'm sorry King Ashura, but I won't let that happen." He swore to himself.

"Prince Ferio, would you like to have a drink with us?" Two women asked him as they walked down the hallway.

He smiled and nodded. "It'll be my pleasure!" He stated and offered his arms to the women and walked back towards the dining hall, enjoying the rest of the feast.

* * *

A/N: Well I think that's a good place to stop... MWAHAHAHA

Umma: Tami, I swear you and your cliffies are gonna get us flammed! :/ Reader, you have my permission to strangle her. :D

A/N: Don't worry the next chapter won't have a cliffie I promise. :)

Umma: Yes and it'll be here really soon! ^-^

A/N: Yup! All that's left to do is to type it and it'll be done. :D

Umma: Yes so stay tuned!

* * *

VOTING TIME!

a. Continue or die

b. If you continue this I'll stab you with a spoon.

c. Discontinue

d. I will stab you with a spoon if you consider doing b or c! :P

e. Ok I don't really know what to say as in review wise, but I really wanna stab you! :D

* * *

Umma: What's with "e"? o_O

A/N: … I don't know there are those people who just want to injure us in some sort of way.

Umma: I see.

* * *

REVIEW!


	15. Unveiled Feelings

A/N: Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took us longer than we expected it to take.

Umma: Yeah well thank you for making it nearly impossible for me to upload this next chapter! :( (I realized just recently that I saved it on a format that isn't supported on ! :P)

A/N: Ok, before we get started I have to say one thing…. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY UMMA!**

Umma: Yes, now that I'm 18 I can get a tattoo and buy a lottery ticket! ^-^

A/N: Yes and you can go to strip clubs! XD

Umma: Umm… no thanks, I'll pass. ^-^ *cringes*

A/N: So now that we have that taken care of, let's get our REVIEW RESPONSES taken care of as well! :D

* * *

**coolmissy11d12**: (Umma: Wow I never knew that stabbing people with spoons would actually hurt like hell!) Thank you for liking the food part with Yuki and Fai. (Umma: The story about you and the guy you like is really cute! ^-^ I hope everything works out!) Yes, it's also interesting that you two have such a similar relationship like Yuki and Fai. (Umma: I do hope everything works out, because I have a very similar issue like yours as well… TT-TT) Thank you so much for liking last chapter and also we're glad that it answered some of your remaining questions. (Umma: Yes and we've updated REALLY quickly! Thank the schooling system for Summer Vacation!) We hope you enjoy this chapter! :)

**GaraazMyBoyzz**: *choking*… Damn…you… Umma… *choking* (Umma: Well while Tami is being strangled, I guess I'll have to take over! :D Unfortunately I'm underage so I am not allowed to drink alcohol… then again I'll be in college really soon and there'll be a bunch of underage drinking over there! :P Wait about your vote… so even if we continued you'd still want to stab us? D: I guess there are people who just love to watch Tami and I suffer… -_- And if you got Fay to sexually torture us, I would call the cops on you and arrest you for improper assault on a fan fiction writer! JK! Actually I think Tami would love that! ^-^) *pulls noose* WTH? *chokes* (Umma: Also we've updated as soon as we could!) *cuts noose and is free* Yeah no thanks to you slacking off! (Umma: Guilty! :D) Thank you for liking the last chapter and we do hope you enjoy this chapter as well. :D (Umma: Hopefully this one won't have any cliffies, because I took charge! ^-^)

**Mei Fire**: Well glad that we have a new reviewer! :D (Umma: Yay! I get to give thems a welcome cookie! *hands cookie*) Thank you so much for liking the story so far, and also we appreciate that you like how we write out the story. (Umma: Thank you very much!) Also the reason why we made Fai sorta aloof to it is because of his dark past and it would be such a thing that Fai would do. (Umma: We hope we hear some more feedback and also we do hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: (Umma: *getting away from corner* Thank you for containing Akira on a leash…) Yes thank you so much for showing us at least some mercy! :) (Umma: Well I'd rather continue then have to encounter Akira! :/) Yes so with that we will continue… unless if there's something where one of us gets killed… then we'd have to drop it. (Umma: So please don't kill us! As tempting as it is! :P Oh I read your fan fic that "Shattered Secrets". I'm still reading it since for some odd reason my parents don't want me to sit on my computer and goof off. But so far I really like it! :D) I'll be sure to read it when I get more time! :D From what Umma said it was pretty interesting, so I'll definitely read it! (Umma: Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! ^-^)

**kayo-hime**: (Umma: "D" is a number now? Wow I'm guessing you have special powers that can change letters into numbers and vice versa! :D That's so awesome! ^-^) That could be, or it was a typo, then again we have PLENTY of those! (Umma: Yes, yes we do! -_-) Thank you so much for liking this chapter! (Umma: By the way, you were right about last chapter being longer! :D Originally we were going to put that as two chapters, however due to the chapter before that being so short, we decided to make a REALLY long chapter! Over 3,000 words!) She's so proud of herself… (Umma: By the way, Tami we NEED more fight scenes! This story is lacking them!) I know… I know… Right now we're going to focus a bit more on character development, such as the romantic relationship between Fai and Yuki. (Umma: Of course that being said, soon as in REALLY soon, as in three or four more chapters there will be much more dramatic fight scenes!) Umma has already gotten started plotting them out. (Umma: I'm so psyched! :D) Well unfortunately there aren't any dramatic fights in this chapter, but we do hope you enjoy this chapter anyways. :D

**AbsoluteFayFan**: (Umma: Are you sure you don't want to strangle Tami?) … Umma do you love seeing me get tortured? (Umma: … Well… kind of.) Well thank you for being very kind and not strangling me! (Umma: Wow I can't believe that there's a reviewer out there that actually didn't cause any harm what-so-ever! D:) Of course the review did say "…for now :D", which means that if I continue with the excessive cliff hangers I will be injured. (Umma: Exactly! :P) Well we hope you do enjoy this chapter! (Umma: Yes and if you don't, I guess then you'd have to injure me cause I wrote it… :P)

**Ranabanana Thingamabob**: (Umma: Ok this is going to be completely off topic, but your username is awesome! :D) Yes it is definitely unique in its own way. ^-^ (Umma: Well unfortunately in the society that we live in, there are going to be those elderly douche bags who don't understand that women are equal to men and that they can do a variety of things that men can do as well!) Yes well I felt that it would be good to put something like that in the story where there's some sort of biased view point. (Umma: I hope we never see that guy in our story again.) Well we have the power to kill him off. (Umma: PLEASE DO!) … We hope you enjoyed last chapter and we also hope that you will enjoy this chapter as well! :D

**CakesInTheSummer**: Thank goodness the story is getting interesting! (Umma: Yeah sorry that McDonalds has already taken your plan… *mumbles* stupid McDonalds…) I don't really think I want to eat a cake that had cat hair. (Umma: Yeah especially cause I'm allergic to cats, and that would kill me.) Also I don't think I would like the part with gone off milk. (Umma: *hurls at the thought*) However if we do continue you'll give us a mountain of cake or candy mountain? (Umma: CANDY MOUNTAIN! Fill me with sweet sugary goodness!) o_O Huh? (Umma: Charlie the Unicorn… Oh forget it. Just promise not to take our kidneys! :P) Wait… what? (Umma: Watch the video Tami. -_-) Ok… *walks away slowly* (Umma: Well since I freaked Tami, I'll finish this review! Thank you so much for liking the story so far and we hope you will continue liking this story even after this chapter! That is if we still continue it…)

**TillyMe**: (Umma: I hope the shocked expression is a good sign and not a bad one…) A/N: I'm hoping the "Wow" comment was good as well. (Umma: Oh there's a smiley face as well!) A/N: I'm going to guess and say that it was good? (Umma: I guess…) A/N: Thank you so much for liking the last chapter and we hope you continue to like this next chapter as well! (Umma: And if by any chance you did not like the last chapter, I AM SO SORRY! I WILL BURY MYSELF IN A LARGE PIT!) A/N: Umma calm down. (Umma: I am calm.) A/N: Ok…

**Dinobunny**: (Umma: I don't know what "comtinue" is, but I'm guessing that's "continue"?) A/N: Yes Umma, it was obviously a typo… like the ones that you do so many times. (Umma: -_- True…) A/N: Thank you for liking last chapter, and because you said "pretty please" I guess we will continue… for now that is. (Umma: Unless if one of us dies or people dislike this story then we will discontinue it!) A/N: We hope you enjoy this chapter and hope to hear more feedback from you again! (Umma: BTW I like your username! ^-^)

**Kurama'slilAngel**: A/N: Thank you for thinking that last chapter was amazing! (Umma: YAY! *jumps in the air*) A/N: Also I'm glad that it's getting interesting. (Umma: Yeah well now there is going to be less filler chapters, because now all the action is going to be coming, as well as more fluff! ^-^) A/N: Also you can thank Umma for creating the story about Fai getting drunk. (Umma: Honestly it was just something I could see him doing.) A/N: I do feel sorta sorry for Yuki… -_- (Umma: I do too! :( ) A/N: Well wait no more, the next chapter is here! (Umma: We hope that you like this chapter as well! :D)

**Dark Blood Assassin**: (Umma: You know the spoon just doesn't bring your username justice… -_-) A/N: Alright since you voted for three things I guess we'll continue, get stabbed even if we did continue anyways and get stabbed for considering to do b or c? (Umma: How does that even work?) A/N: We're just getting stabbed anyways… (Umma: Oh…) A/N: We're so glad that you liked the last chapter and hope to hear more feedback from you again! (Umma: You know it's amazing how I haven't died yet…) A/N: It is…

* * *

Disclaimer: We do not own Tsubasa, but because we like to be original we've created Yuki, Snow Niveus, and Kudan! :D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Unveiled Feelings**

Fai walked through the hallways and finally got towards Yuki's room. He looked back to his room wanting to go in there and not have to face her, but knew he had to. Before he was about to knock he heard Yuki's voice.

"I don't know why he…" She sobbed before she could finish the sentence.

Fai's chest sunk at the fact that he caused her to cry like that. "I am really an idiot…" He whispered to himself. He straightened his posture and knocked on her door.

The sobbing had stopped and footsteps could be heard. "Who is it?" Yuki's voice asked.

"It's me."

"Go away." She said and moved away from the door.

"I probably deserve that." He said through the door. Yuki turned and stood near her garden area. "I am sorry about earlier… I don't know what came over me." He admitted. "I forget that you're a person who has feelings like me sometimes… I guess mainly because you're such a strong person, I didn't expect something like that to bother you… I'm so sorry Yuki, for humiliating you like that… Of course I don't know if this apology is really doing much." He slumped down to the ground with his back against the wall next to her door.

There was no reply. Fai got up and walked up towards the door and noticed that it was unlocked. He opened the door and saw Yuki looking at her garden. She was still wearing the same dress, however her hair was down. He wanted to know what she was feeling at the moment, just to get some idea of what to say to her, however her face was facing the opposite direction, only showing her back side to him.

"I don't understand…" She said. "I don't understand why you act this way towards me… If you gave me some type of a clue or hint, then maybe I could figure it out… Am I your friend? Am I your enemy?" She turned around and Fai saw a confused girl whose eyes were full of tears. "Who am I to you, Fai?" She asked again in a desperate tone.

Fai was in shock. _How do I respond to this?_ He asked himself. He stood there, not saying anything. _What should I say?_ He asked himself again. He looked at Yuki and noticed that she was on the verge of tears. Right now all he could think about was her crying. He walked closer towards her until he was standing right in front of her. "I don't really know… However, I know that you aren't my enemy… That, I can assure you." He finally said.

Tears finally fell from Yuki's eyes. She placed her head onto his shoulder and hugged him. "Thank you… Fai." She smiled and buried her face into his shirt, letting her tears fall, crying quietly.

At first Fai just stood there letting Yuki cry. Yet somehow, his arms were moving on their own and wrapped around Yuki's small waist. His right hand remained on her waist, while the other was placed on the back of her head, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Fai." Yuki mumbled.

Fai looked down at her confused. "What do you mean? You shouldn't be sorry for any-"

"I haven't really been treating you with more respect; you are a whole different level than I am, so it's only fair that I treat you better."

"I don't really mind that… In a way it's sorta nice being treated like an equal." Fai smiled.

Yuki's eyes widened and then a smile formed on her lips. "So that's your real smile…" She said.

Fai stopped smiling and looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"I really don't understand your whole thing about smiling when you don't feel like really smiling, but I'm not gonna press on it. After all, everyone has their own way of expressing things. Yours is smiling. Life or death won't stop you from keeping a smile, real or fake." She stated.

Fai chuckled and nodded. "You're probably right…" He stated looking out towards Yuki's window. "Hmm… it's interesting how in Celes it's always a blizzard. Of course where I was originally from it was like that as well…" Fai said.

Yuki turned her head and looked out the window as well. "You never really mention much about your past… Didn't you have a family, any friends?" She asked him.

He nodded. "Yes, well they all died unfortunately…"

Yuki looked at him and noticed that his eyes were full of mystery. She could see the sadness that was in his eyes all the time. "Is that why there's so much pain in your eyes?" She asked him.

He looked down and sighed. "That's another possibility…" He stated.

Yuki looked up towards him and noticed that his eyes were completely somewhere else. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought up something like that…"

Fai looked down towards Yuki and shook his head. "It's alright… however; I'm surprised that you have such a sensitive side to you Yuki, mainly because you come out as someone strong and thick-skinned. This side of you is by far much different!" He smiled happily.

Yuki blushed and pushed away from his hold, turning her back towards him. "Don't get too cocky… It's just I was raised in a family that believes that you shouldn't push people into doing something that they don't want to do…" She stated with a firm voice.

"Well I'm glad that they raised you to become the person you are today." Fai said.

Her blush had gotten even brighter. "Shut up." She mumbled to where Fai could barely hear her.

Suddenly another knock came to the door. Fai and Yuki both turned towards the door. "Who could that be?" Yuki asked aloud. She walked up towards the door and opened it, seeing that Kudan was standing in front of the door.

"Hello Yuki…" He then notices that Fai was in the room as well. "Ah there you are Fai! King Ashura was looking for you…" He stated.

Fai nodded and walked over towards the door as well, leaving Yuki's room. "I'll see you tomorrow, Yuki." He smiled and walked past Kudan in a hurried manner.

Kudan entered Yuki's room and noticed that her eyes were swollen and that there were tear stains that covered her face. "Did Fai apologize about his behavior?" He asked her.

Yuki nodded. "Yes he did. So Kudan, can I help you with anything?" She asked him.

Kudan looked at her for several seconds, mainly debating on the reason that he came here. "Yuki… could you come with me to town tonight?" He asked her.

She gave him a confused look. "Is there a certain reason why?" She asked him.

"Not entirely. I just want to get out of the castle for a bit… Also I thought you could get some fresh air as well. The castle can get so stuffy sometimes…"

"Yes, but I already went to town earlier today…" She stated.

Kudan nodded. "That's true, but I was hoping to walk into town during the night time. Have you ever been there during night Yuki?"

Yuki thought about it for a moment. "Honestly I don't think I have… However, doesn't it get even colder at night?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "Actually surprising enough, it remains the same all day long…" He stated.

Yuki looked outside the window. "I think I'm a bit too tired to do that today, maybe tomorrow?" She suggested.

Kudan smiled and nodded. "Of course, tomorrow will be just fine!" He stated and walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him and noticed that Fai was coming back towards the two rooms. "Ah Fai, did you talk to King Ashura?"

"He said he didn't need me for anything… It must have been a misunderstanding!" He exclaimed with a false smile on his face.

Kudan nodded. "I'm sorry about that." He apologized. Well at least he was gone long enough for me to talk with Yuki alone… He thought to himself. "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"I'm going to be practicing some of my magic…" Fai said holding out his staff. "And you?"

"Oh well I wanted to go to town with Yuki, however she said that tomorrow seemed better for her…" He stated in a slight depressed tone to his voice. "So I guess I'm going to go see some of my men before I retire for the night I guess…" He added, trying to lighten his mood.

"Ah, I see." Fai opened his door and turned back towards Kudan. "Well, I'll see you later then!" He stated, waving off to his friend, as he entered his room, seeing Chi sit near the pool as usual and smiling happily as her master came back to the room.

"Welcome back Fai!" She smiled and hugged Fai. "Chi noticed that Kudan's voice sounded sad through the door…" She stated.

Fai nodded. "Yes he was definitely upset at something…"

"Upset?" Chi asked confused.

"It's another term to use to say when someone is sad about something or disappointed…" He explained.

"Did Yuki do something to make him feel upset?"

"I don't think it's anything to worry about Chi." He said patting her on her head.

Chi smiled and looked down towards the water. "Chi is upset too… cause one day Fai will be leaving Chi… is that correct?"

"Unfortunately… that is correct. When that'll be? I don't know… but I hope it isn't too soon…" He stated.

"Will Yuki be leaving Fai as well?" She asked him.

Fai looked at chi and then turned away looking out towards his door. He turned back to her and nodded. "Yes… one day her training will be complete… and she'll be leaving Celes one day."

"Will Fai be upset?"

He looked down towards the water and nodded. "… Yes, I believe so." He admitted to himself.

* * *

A/N: And that's where we will stop.

Umma: Really? :(

A/N: What…

Umma: I don't know. I mean it was technically over 1,700 words… (kinda felt short in my personal opinion... -_-)

A/N: Yeah but I have something I would like to throw in!

Umma: What is it?

A/N: I've already finished writing the next chapter, now it's a matter of typing it out and replying to our lovely reviewers! ^-^

Umma: Wow really?

A/N: Mmhm, which means they're not going to wait too long.

Umma: YAY! (I have no idea what she wrote yet.)

A/N: VOTING TIME!

* * *

a. Continue

b. Discontinue

c. Continue and then abandon it

d. If you think about doing b or c, I'll slap a rubber chicken across your face! :P

* * *

Umma: Well at least that won't cause me to go to the emergency room!

A/N: Of course they can always change it!

Umma: Please no, I can't afford any more trips, plus there's college tuition! :[

* * *

REVIEW!


	16. Unsure

A/N: Hey guys, I am very sorry about the lack of updating- hence the delay.

Umma: Also, in regards as to why it took us so long to update, is because of medical/family issues.

A/N: Everything has been taken care of and now we can get back to work.

Umma: We have five chapters ready to be posted, but we'll give a two week break within each upload process.

A/N: Reasons why we leave a two week break is because we need to see on how our readers/reviewers are liking this story so far. Also, I will let you know that this one isn't a cliff hanger.

Umma: Thank god. :D

A/N: Also, cause we want to get this chapter out of the way, there are no review responses, so everyone thank you for your patience and we hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

Chapter 15: Unsure

Yuki woke up the next day, pushing away her covers and feeling the chill touching her skin as she did. She then quickly bundled back in them. "It's colder than usual…" She said to herself. She looked over towards her garden and noticed that one of the plants that were in there was wilting. _Well I guess it's about time one of them died… it's a shame though that no matter how hard you try, you can never bring anything back to life when they have already passed on…_ She thought to herself. She quickly ran down the stairs and headed towards the shower.

Meanwhile Kudan was petrified from what he saw when he woke up. Chi was staring at him, almost intrigued by him. At first Kudan thought it was a beautiful maiden that had snuck into Fai's bedroom. Then when he saw Chi's ears, he realized that she wasn't human.

"Fai… who, or what is this creature?" He asked his roommate who was already awake, reading a spell book.

Fai turned over towards Kudan's bed and smiled seeing Chi stare at him. "Ah that's Chi!" He smiled happily.

"Fai created Chi so that when Fai leaves Chi can watch over the other—" Fai cut her off before she could say anymore.

"The other…?" Kudan mumbled to himself, not quite understanding what she was going to say after Fai had stopped her.

"So you and Yuki are going on a date?" Fai asked, trying to change the topic.

Kudan shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know if you could really call it a 'date'. Well that is, Yuki doesn't really know that is a 'date'." He stated.

Fai nodded and chuckled. "So what are you two going to do today?"

"I'm thinking about taking her to the library. I noticed that the two of you tend to go there often."

Fai grabbed his staff and cloak. He looked towards Chi, who was sitting, looking downwards towards the water. _"If only I didn't give birth to twins… then maybe, he'd still be alive." _The tormenting words played in his mind. He quickly looked away and got out of his room and rushed towards the throne room, where King Ashura was at.

He walked towards the throne, where the king sat. Standing next to him was none other than Prince Ferio. Fai bowed towards the two men, and went next to King Ashura's side. Soon the doors opened for the public hearings.

Many of them were mainly how the blizzard is affecting certain crops and that there's going to be a shortage on food supply in the coming month. Fai wanted to get out of the room and practice his magic, wanting to improve his healing arts. Of course he had to listen to everyone and stood silently waiting for someone to ask for personal help where one of them would ask for either a servant or guard to help them out, and Fai would volunteer.

Meanwhile, Kudan was outside Yuki's doorway. He knocked once. There was complete silence. "Yuki?" He called out and knocked again, harder this time. He could hear frantic footsteps and soon the door opened, revealing Yuki in her normal attire.

"Are you ready for our date?"

"You mean outing?" Yuki corrected him.

"Sure, let's go with that." He smiled. _So she doesn't consider this a date? Somehow I'm a bit disappointed…_

"Yes, just give me one moment." She stated and shut the door, quickly grabbing her Snow Niveus. _It never hurts to carry it around…_ She thought to herself and then ran back towards Kudan. "Alright let's go." She smiled.

Kudan offered his arm, and she accepted it. The two walked through the hallway, passing several servants and also the remaining damages that Yuki had placed on the walls. Kudan sighed and looked upwards. "Well where do you want to go?" He asked trying to make a conversation.

"I thought you needed to go to the library…" She reminded him.

"Oh! That's right; I did need to go there…" He exclaimed. _Note to self: Yuki contains a really good memory on theses sort of details… If she didn't remind me, I would have for certain have forgotten to get the book that I needed. _He mentally hit himself. "However, we'd still have some time afterwards… I mean unless you have other plans then…"

"Well I don't necessarily have any plans…" She admitted. _Of course I was going to practice my magic and also try to ask Fai to tutor me as well…_

"Oh well in that case, has Fai ever taken you to the shopping district in town?" He asked.

"Well we do pass by there to go to the library; of course we do sometimes go to the café and grab… tea I believe it's called?"

"Ugh, how can you two drink such disgusting stuff? It's hot and bitter. Not sweet and tangy like Celes' wine."

"Really, cause I think of it more as light and refreshing in a sort of way. And I don't how you think Celes' wine is good… It's almost too tangy to really enjoy." She stated. "In my hometown, wine was more of a delicacy. You would really only drink it during special occasions, and it had more of a citrusy taste to it and it was a rose color as well. Not a clear color."

"Hmm… well we have something similar to that here, however it's not wine, and it's called brandy."

"Huh? Brandy isn't an alcoholic beverage where I'm from… It's a mixture of fruit juice."

"Are you talking about punch?"

"Punch is a fizzy beverage that is way bitter tasting then wine."

Kudan stopped and remembered something that King Ashura had told him when he came to Celes. _"You may find objects or even people that you might recognize from your homeland, but they may be the same, they are different." _"So that's what he meant…"

"Who meant what?"

"Well King Ashura told me that in different worlds there are similar people and objects from your homeland, however they are not the same and are different."

"So basically, your brandy is my wine."

"Yeah I think that's it."

"Oh I think Fai told me that before… It seems like it's been so long since I've been here, but in reality it's only been about five months."

"That's right. You were pretty new when I came back here."

"Yeah… it's going to be weird when I go back home and see everyone again."

"Will it?" He asked.

"Of course! I mean, not seeing your parents for months is already weird enough. Also my homeland is more of a desert anyways… It's the complete opposite from here." She stated.

Kudan looked at her and frowned, knowing that one day she'll be leaving and never to return to this place. "It'll definitely be weird without you here… In a way it's funny, every day the more I get to know you, the more I think how different it'll be without you here…" _Then again, maybe it would be better for her to get out of here._ "However, you have a family back home that probably misses you terribly. I wouldn't want to keep someone hostage knowing that." He added.

"So you were planning on keeping me hostage?" She asked.

"Oh that's not it! I'm saying if I had to, just so that you can stay here…" Kudan stopped himself. _What am I thinking?_ "-but thinking about it, I wouldn't." He quickly added.

"So Kudan… I have a question? You're homeland, what is it like?"

"Well it's different from here… There's a lot of greenery. Oh! There's a bunch of ruins there as well! I must say it is a very fascinating place."

"Then why did you leave?" She asked.

Kudan looked downwards. "A war broke out, and the entire city of which I grew up in was destroyed. My family and friends were slaughtered as well. I was completely alone."

"So how did you get here?"

"Well I walked and walked and I met this strange person. He told me about other worlds." He paused and shook his head. "I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was a lunatic." He laughed. "If I recall, I think his name was Clow Reed."

Yuki gasped. "Clow Reed? As in, Clow Reed, the most famous wizard of all time?" She asked him excitedly.

"I don't know. Do you remember what Fai told you, how there are people that share the same body and soul as the people from your world, but aren't the same person?"

Yuki nodded.

"Well he could've been one of those." He stated. "Of course he seemed to be a very wise person. So he could have been." He stated.

"That isn't answering my question though… How did you get here?" She asked him again.

He looked upwards. "You know… I don't really remember. I just remember talking to him and the next thing I knew is that I was here. It was so long ago…" He recalled.

Yuki was even more confused now, but shrugged it off. _Maybe he really doesn't remember…_ She convinced herself. Soon she realized that they were at the foyer. They stepped out and were instantly sent to town. The pair walked past the shopping district and straight to the library.

"I'll be right back. For now, I guess you can read more on your magic stuff." He stated and walked away.

Yuki looked at him puzzled as he walked down several flights of stairs.

"I wonder what book he's getting." A familiar voice asked from behind her.

She spun around and saw Fai leaning against the railing. "Fai, what are you doing here?" She asked him curiously.

"Well I was making sure you and Kudan were alright." He stated.

"How the heck did you get here so quickly though?"

"Remember how I told you about teleportation?" He stated.

Yuki frowned. "So basically you're stalking us?" She asked bluntly.

Fai looked at her confused. "Oh stalking is such a weird word. I'd call it observing."

"Observing what?"

"Oh observing how Yuki behaves when it comes to 'dates'." Fai stated.

Yuki chuckled at his statement. "You know this isn't a date Fai."

"How do you know? From what it sounds like it's the perfect description of a date." He explained. "Two people-man and woman-going outside-not working-hanging out- Do you know how dates work?" He asked her.

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. I've gone out with many guys back in my country. This is no different from you and I going here to study magic."

"Ah… but the thing is, is that all we ever do is study." Fai noted.

"And sometimes go to the café as well." Yuki added. _I feel like I'm repeating myself constantly…_

"Well you do have a tendency to repeat yourself, Yuki." He stated. "However that being said, he's taking you to the shopping district today as well?" He asked her.

Yuki nodded. "Why would that matter?" She asked curious if there was some deep meaning.

Fai smirked. "So it is a date."

"It is not a date." She argued.

"Well believe what you want to believe Yuki. However, don't get too freaked out if he starts to put the 'moves' on you." He winked at her.

"To think I was considering being friendlier to you. Why is it that you always seem to be pushing people away from you?" She asked him.

He didn't respond.

"Ah Yuki, I'm back!" Kudan's voice grabbed Yuki's attention. She turned towards him and saw him carrying a small black book. "They finally have the book that I needed. Were you alright by yourself?" He asked her.

"No, I was talking to-" She turned around and noticed that Fai was gone. What the heck? Where did he go? She wondered to herself.

Kudan looked at her confused and then shrugged it off. So where would you like to go?" He asked her.

_Well now I'm not so sure I want to go to the shopping district._ "Why don't we go to that café that Fai and I go to all the time?"

"Really, you'd rather go there, than go to the restaurant across the street?"

"A restaurant?" _Now that I recall isn't that another place that couples usually go as dates…_ She wondered. "Oh well the truth is, is that I'm not that hungry. I was just thinking more as a snack." She lied. _Oh man I'm starving! But I don't want him to think that this is a date… DARN YOU FAI! If you didn't scare me so much this wouldn't be so awkward!_

"Well… wouldn't it kind of be boring to do the same thing that you always do! Come on, it'll be my treat! You can get something light to eat if you want!" He pleaded.

Yuki sighed, knowing that she was going to lose. "Alright..." She gave up.

Kudan smiled. "Alright, let's get going!" He stated and rushed off hand in hand with Yuki, racing towards the restaurant.

The two sat down at an open table and opened their menus; Yuki was more confused than she ever was before. "So Kudan, what's the book that you got about anyways?"

"Oh it's about different creatures that roam throughout Celes. Like serpents, beasts…"

"And _it_?" She asked.

"That too…" He stated. "It's important to know these sorts of things, so you know what their weaknesses are." He exclaimed.

"Oh, I see." Yuki nodded, not really looking at him.

"Are you two ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Oh yes, I'll have…" Kudan's voice seemed to fade away as he ordered. Yuki could only think of what Fai told her. _"It's a date." _She knew that he was mainly doing it to tease her, but still, she felt very uneasy.

"What would you like to have miss?" The waitress's voice brought Yuki back to reality. She blinked and nodded. "I'll have water and the Celesian Salmon." She stated.

"Alright, thank you very much." And the waitress left the two. As soon as the waitress left, it was complete silence. Yuki looked around the whole restaurant observing the fact that the tables were in fact the stone that Fai told her about, fluorite.

"Kudan this stone, I've noticed it around this place. Does it have some type of significance?" Yuki asked him.

Kudan pondered for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, that's fluorite. It's a stone that supposedly magical. It's more known for restoring corpses so that they never decay, almost preserving it in a way."

"Have you ever seen it done?"

"Yes actually, but I'm not exactly sure how it's done…" He trailed off. "Maybe you should ask Fai? He is after all an expert in that sort of information." He noted.

"Oh also those plants that are in the garden in my room. What are they?"

Kudan looked downwards. "I'm not really all that sure… plants, stones… they're really not my expertise. However if you have questions in the history of Celes or how soldiers use magic for combat, then I'd be able to tell you more about that." He said with pride.

Yuki sighed and figured that Kudan wouldn't know the answers to everything outside of what he does. "I guess I'll have to ask Fai later…" She mumbled to herself.

Kudan blinked and smiled. "Yuki, by any chance are you in love with Fai?" He asked.

Her face turned bright red and quickly turned her face away. "I AM NOT!" She screamed, forgetting where she was at.

Kudan laughed a little. "Sorry, it's just I noticed that your mind seems to be somewhere else. So I assumed that you were thinking about him."

"Well your assumptions are wrong. Fai and I are friends, comrades, colleagues, etc." She stated. "Why do you think that I'm in love with him?"

"Well to me your relationship kind of reminds me of a child who has a crush on someone. The child goes and teases the crush, rather than show tender-hearted feelings for one another."

"I'm like a child?"

"Well you and Fai are like children in love. It's adorable in a way." He corrected her.

Before Yuki could respond, the food had already been placed in front of them. Yuki was amazed to see how different the food was here then it was at home. The salmon wasn't like the salmon that she grew up with, instead it was more like a duck. "It seems I still need help with naming what I want correctly." She frowned.

"It's alright. Actually the salmon here is really good. I think you'll like it." Kudan smiled to her.

She took a bite of her food and noticed that it was indeed delicious. It reminded her of the turkey that her mother made once. It was crispy on the outside, and very tender on the inside. "It's good." She said and sipped her water.

"Glad to know." He said, and dug in to his own meal.

The two had finished their meals and headed out. Kudan took Yuki along the shopping district of Celes and looked at various boutiques and shops. Yuki came across one store that had a necklace with the same fluorite stone. However, this time it was slightly darker than the other stones.

"Ah that miss is a real treasure indeed." An elderly woman said from behind her.

"What is it?"

"That miss, is a different type of fluorite. It's called, Lanus. It is said that whoever wears this stone will be-"

"Yuki, come on we have to go." Kudan called out to her, cutting off the elderly woman.

"Just a moment. I'm curious what this stone does." She pointed at the necklace.

"That's Lanus Fluorite. It's quite powerful and should be far away from humans." A familiar voice stated.

Yuki turned around and noticed that it was Fai leaning over her shoulder. "And why are you here?" She asked him.

"Oh I came to collect that necklace actually. I'm not surprised that you'd be interested in it." Fai chuckled as Yuki rolled her eyes.

"So what does the stone do?"

"Well it's suppose to manipulate the carrier and it can lead to killing sprees." Fai stated.

"Has it ever happened."

"Well it shows in the history books that I've read." He recalled, remembering many books that mentioned the stone.

"Interesting." She said sarcastically.

"Fai, is there something wrong?" Kudan asked knowing too well that there was something else.

"I don't really understand it myself, but King Ashura decided to move his birthday celebration to tomorrow." Fai stated.

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"Is it about the Prince?" Kudan wondered.

"He must be leaving earlier than expected, King Ashura must have changed it for that reason."Fai concluded.

Yuki looked at the castle. "Isn't that disrespectful?"

Fai frowned. "To me it is, but then again it's just a lucky guess. It could be an entirely different reason."

"I wonder if it's Prince Ashura..." Kudan wondered a loud.

Yuki furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Prince Ashura?"

"That is a possibility." Fai nodded.

Yuki turned back to the two men. "So should we head back to the castle and confront King Ashura about this?"She asked.

"Well it's better than just standing here." Kudan pointed out as they were blocking the road.

"Ah yes. Let's go!" Fai smiled and the trio headed back.

Meanwhile inside the castle King Ashura and Prince Ferio were talking about the party's change of date. "So... your son will be coming this evening? I haven't seen him in awhile. Hopefully he's matured to where he doesn't look like a girl..." Prince Ferio asked.

King Ashura looked at the young prince and nodded. "Yes, there's some urgent matters that I need to discuss with him." King Ashura stood up and walked over towards the large window that overlooked the kingdom.

"And you changed the date to tomorrow because...?"

"Soon this place will be in turmoil." King Ashura placed his hand on the window as if he was touching the village.

Prince Ferio's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

He turned back towards the young prince and looked at the ground. "I'm not sure exactly, but it might become the end of me."

"Why? When? How? You're not making any sense."

King Ashura inhaled deeply and looked back towards the ceiling. "There are things that do not make sense in this world. Or any other worlds for that matter." He added.

"When will this place become in turmoil. Should we evacuate the area?" Prince Ferio asked in a frightened matter.

He sighed and shook his head. "If we were to do that, then it would have already been done. By now it's already to late."

"What do you mean?"

"It's already begun."

* * *

Umma: Tami now you got me confused. What's happening. You promised no cliff hangers.

A/N: Well I lied.

Umma: You're awful! If you weren't my friend I'd hang you from the roof.

A/N: Just try.

Umma: ...

* * *

A. Continue

B. Discontinue

C. Hang Tami from the roof for yet another cliffie

D. Slap her with a haring while she's hung from the roof.

* * *

Umma: There.

A/N: Crap.

* * *

REVIEW! :D


	17. Knowledge is Golden

A/N: Hey guys just wanted to say this is going to be a bit shorter.

Umma: Originally we were going to put chapter 16 and 17 together, but there was so much information that happens in chapter 17 that it seemed like it should be its own chapter.

A/N: But we have a Bonus Chapter to make it up! So let's get started with Review Responses!

Umma: Yup! REVIEW RESPONSES!

* * *

**GaraazMyBoyz**: I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. (Umma: X_X) I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I am sorry! D: (Umma: Wow this is the first I've seen Tami seriously saying "I'm sorry" like that! D:) I promise that a long delay like that will NEVER happen again! DON'T KILL ME! KILL THE SHORT ONE! (Umma: D: Just because I'm short I become the sacrifice!) I am sorry and do hope that you continue to be patient with us, cause it's been a very busy 6 months for Umma and I. (Umma: Yes, and we apologize for making you wait!) So sorry, don't kill us, and hope you like this chapter!

**Sara and Kisa**: Hey Umma, it's like us! (Umma: YAY!) I guess you're more like Kisa and I'm more like Sara! ^-^ (Umma: What are you trying to say? That I am the one that jumps into things without thinking… *thinks about it* Never mind.) Exactly! Thank you so much for going easy on us Sara *gives cookie* (Umma: Kisa I like your spunk so I'm gonna give you a life time pass to hit Tami on the head!) What? (Umma: Thank you so much for liking our story and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)

**mysterymew**: (Umma: it's like a mysterious pokemon! D:) Either that or a mysterious cat. Whichever works? (Umma: Kill of joy. :P) Anyways, thank you for liking our story and hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :D (Umma: You know this "chapter as well" is getting kinda old… we need to spice it up!) Like? (Umma: This chapter is a mystery to me so hopefully you'll like it!) … but you wrote it. (Umma: … Oh well… I tried.) *sigh*

**neko-chan cat eyedgirl meong**: (Umma: *looks for cat ears*) Umma, what are you doing? (Umma: I want to see if this reviewer has cat ears.) -_- Hi there, welcome to the chaos of Review Responses, brought to you by my co-writer Umma. (Umma: HI AND WELCOME! *gives cookie*) Yeah well anyways, Yuki's behavior does change cause it's part of maturing. She's been in Celes and has learned multiple things… (Umma: Originally we wanted her to be a girl-version of Kuro-poo, but then we wanted her to have a mature aspect of her.) But we have a Bonus Chapter that will provide some good Yuki humor for you! :D (Umma: Yup, and now here's the noose Tami, now go hang yourself.) What? (Umma: Hope you like the chapter!)

**IceQueen987**: (Umma: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TAMI! YOU MUST CONTINUE! D:) … Are you mocking our reviewer? (Umma: Nope, I'm just stating that you need to continue or else we're going to get into serious trouble…) I'm so sorry for making you wait for so long. (Umma: We both are.) So to make it up we added a bonus chapter and will continue for you! :D (Umma: Well, until people start killing us for real.) Hope you like this next chapter! :)

**Nims Dias-angelovdarkness**: (Umma: I'm sorry Nims! Don't kill us! We're sorry! TT-TT) Yes, we apologize for yet another delay. (Umma: We got to stop doing that. -_-') So sorry and thank you for being patient with us! (Umma: And yeah we're not going to say what is going to happen with that necklace… but you were very close to what we were thinking about.) Shh don't spoil it! (Umma: Sorry...) Also thanks for enjoying the not-so date! (Umma: Actually that's what happened to me, so I incorporated that event in the story! :P) We hope you enjoy this chapter and the bonus chapter. I can't remember which chapter… (Umma: Either next chapter or the chapter after that) …but soon there's going to be major drama so be prepared! :3 Hope you like this chapter!

**TheSteelFlameAlchemist**: (Umma: OMG it's the love-child of Roy and Ed! X3) NOO! Why did you have to say that I thought you hated Yaoi? (Umma: I do, but I love to joke around with it!) -_- I am totally lost here… (Umma: Anyways we apologize for yet another cliff hanger. This one doesn't have one! I checked! :D) Yes, and you voted for "D". Excuse me while I… *runs away* (Umma: Drats she's quick! *grabs noose* don't worry I'll get her back! Thank you so much for being patient with us and we hope you like the next chapter!)

**England23**: Thank you so much for liking this story! (Umma: I'm sorry but when I saw your username I was thinking of England from Hetalia… I hope you don't mind.) Wow Umma way to be seriously random. (Umma: It's true though!) Well now you voted her "D". (Umma: MWAHAHAHA! *grabs noose and haring*) Crap! *runs away* (Umma: Hope you like this chapter! :D)

* * *

**Chapter 16: Knowledge is Golden**

As the trio had reached the castle, they could see chaos everywhere. Maids and butlers were running like their lives were on the line. All of them carrying something, whether it was trays, sheets, pushing carts, they were preoccupied to where they didn't even noticed their master's apprentices return.

The three rushed towards the throne room and noted that King Ashura was sitting propped up to where it was obvious that he was expecting their return. "Good evening." He smiled. It amazed Yuki how he can look so beautiful and calm, yet be so terrifying at the same time.

The three bowed and looked back up towards him. "We have heard that you changed the date?" Fai asked concern in his voice. Yuki knew that Fai looked to King Ashura as his own father. From what he has told her, he was practically raised by him.

"Yes. You two remember my son, Ashura the second, correct?"

"Of course how could we not forget? He nearly killed Fai once by pushing him in that pool of his…" Kudan chuckled slightly.

Fai pursed his lips, not wanting to remember that moment of his youth. "So he'll be here?"

"Yes. However, he won't be here for too long. Which is why I moved the party sooner rather than later." He stated. "Yuki, Fai, Kudan." The three stood up straighter than ever. "You each have your duties, to protect the Kingdom of Celes, no matter what the price must be." He stated as he looked directly at Kudan.

Kudan knew what he was talking about. He needed to dispose of Yuki as soon as possible. He knew that if he delayed any longer, then problems will arise. He nodded in response, as did Yuki and Fai. "I will do my duty as your captain of the guards, your majesty." He stated and kneeled down towards him.

"Fai, Yuki. The same goes for you. I believe Yuki's training is nearly completed, so I want you to take her and help the town's folk the day after tomorrow."

"I couldn't agree more." Fai smiled. "With all the training she's gone through, she seems to be ready."

However, Yuki was not sure if she was ready. She knew that there was so much more for her to learn. She knew that Fai's knowledge of magic was far beyond her own. "I'm honored your majesty, however I do not agree. I know that there are many things that I still have not yet learned. I still think I need more training."

King Ashura frowned and inhaled deeply, shaking his head as he exhaled. "My dear, your knowledge has already surpassed that of Kudan's." He stated, plastering a reassuring smile.

"Yet Fai's level of knowledge is far beyond my reach still. Until I have reached to that level, I will not accept the fact that my training is completed." She stated.

King Ashura frowned once more. However this time his eyes showed coldness within them. Yuki knew at that moment to back down and she quickly apologized and looked down, not daring to look at him in the eye.

"Alright, well that's all I wanted to discuss with you. You may return to what you were doing before." He said and waved them off.

The three left the room and stood in the hallway, wondering what to do. Fai and Kudan were deep in thought, as Yuki was just staring at the two. What are they thinking? She wondered to herself. "Fai, did he ask you for us to come back?" She said, breaking the stiff silence in the air.

Fai jumped a bit surprised at the sudden question. He shook his head. "No, but he usually knows when someone or something will appear… I'm not sure how exactly, but I think it has to do with dreams." Fai stated trying to recall exactly how the process worked.

Yuki looked confused but then realized that she still had a lot more training that she had to do before she could be the same level as Fai is with his knowledge of the mystic arts.

"Say are we supposed to wear our uniforms?" She asked.

Fai looked up and nodded. "Yeah, since Prince Ashura will be coming." He smiled.

"I wonder what time Prince Ashura will be arriving..." Kudan wondered out loud. "Knowing how he's always late and all…"

"Well now that he has Yasha, I'm sure he'll be on time." Fai assured him.

"How come I've never heard of him before?" Yuki asked.

The two turned back towards her and gave her an awkward smile. "Well he's definitely a handful." Kudan stated.

Fai nodded and placed his hand on his forehead. "He's a huge pain as well." He simply said.

"Spoiled rotten is a better way of putting it."

"H doesn't care for anyone except for himself."

"Well I know that Yasha has been with him for awhile now..." Fai remembered seeing Yasha go with Ashura when he left the castle. "I wonder how he's taken care of him?" He asked.

"Who knows…" Kudan shrugged and then placed a smirk on his face. "Well we do know that Yasha is secretly gay." He laughed.

"Who is Yasha?" Yuki asked now completely lost within the conversation.

"Well you'll know who it is when you see him. He's got a very strong and muscular build, unlike Fai who is long and lanky." Kudan pointed out, making fun of his friend's feminine build.

"Well I know some women prefer the look that I have. So I guess I'm alright when it come down to looks… Now as for Yuki-"

"I don't want to hear it." She cut him off before he could finish his joke.

"Well I'm just suggesting that maybe if you wore more makeup guys will actually find you attractive." Fai smiled.

Yuki glared at him and then gave him a cold expression. "Say Fai, do you want me to fight with you?" She asked him, holding out her Snow Niveus.

Fai chuckled. "But Yuki, your aim sucks." He reminded her.

"Say that again and I will kill you!" She shouted.

"Your aim sucks?" He asked not sure what she meant.

"THAT'S IT!" She held her staff high, and started whacking it towards Fai.

"Missed!" He teased her.

"DAMN YOU MAGE!" She screamed and chased him and whacked the staff at walls, leaving damage behind. She continued to whack until she tripped on the floor, falling on her butt. Yuki snarled at the man who was holding out his hand for her.

"I'm sorry Yuki, are you alright?" He asked.

She inhaled deeply and grabbed his hand letting him pull her upwards. "Let's just get ready and go greet the two when they arrive." She stated and walked towards the chambers, leaving the two men behind her.

"Oh boy, Fai made Yuki upset. You should really go easy on the jokes. Sometimes they can be a little too far." Kudan suggested, not wanting to see the two of them fight anymore.

Fai smiled and laughed. "But it's fun to watch her get angry. She becomes super cute."

Kudan's eyes widened. He had never seen him smile like that. All he's seen is his fake smile, but not this genuine smile that is in front of him. He looked down at the ground and gulped, afraid to ask him what he had to ask. "Fai, do you like Yuki?"

Fai turned towards Kudan confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you in love with Yuki?" He repeated.

Fai's eyes widened and then he looked back down towards the ground. "… No. Why would you ask that?"

Kudan looked at his friend's face. His expression was filled with confusion and wonder. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Well I like her… but love is another story."

"Have you ever been in love?"

"No."

"Then how do you know?"

Fai could not answer. He looked downwards and just wanted to hide himself away from this interrogation. "I…" He didn't know what to say. "I just know that it won't work out. Besides, she'll be leaving soon anyways." He said as he nodded. _That's right, she'll be gone. _He looked back towards the ground and didn't say another word. The two continued walking and were stopped by a voice calling out towards them.

"Hey!" Prince Ferio's voice came through the hallways. The two looked ahead and saw the prince run up towards them. "What's up with Yuki? She seems down." He pointed behind him.

Kudan shrugged his shoulders. "She's just having one of those moods… Women are seriously difficult to understand sometimes."

"Yes, as much knowledge I have in practically everything, women are the hardest subject to learn about."

"Ah… that is true." Prince Ferio looked downwards and sighed. He then looked back up and regained his posture. "So are you two getting ready for Prince Ashura's arrival?" He asked.

"Yes, we're about to get ready right now." Kudan stated nodding his head over towards the hallway that led them to their rooms.

"I see… Well I'll see you at the party I guess." He said and rushed past the two and headed towards the throne room.

Kudan furrowed his brow and shook his head. "I wonder why he was in a hurry. Did Ashura call for him as well?" Kudan asked curious.

"Possibly."

Kudan nodded and looked onwards. "Well let's get going. The two might be here soon."

Fai nodded looking at his friend. "Yeah… it's getting later now that I think about it." He said as he looked outside, seeing the town get darker.

"Yeah, let's get going!"

Meanwhile Yuki was already in her room getting ready for the Prince and his companion or adviser, Yasha. She had already changed into her white uniform dress and had her hair flowing downwards. Her soft curls were hitting her face at the right areas, and her makeup was completed. She stood proudly in the mirror and smiled softly. For the first time she truly felt that she was beautiful. _I wonder what Fai would think if he saw me like this… _She then stopped herself. _Who cares what that moron would think! He's not worth my time anyways._

She looked at her uniform robe and remembered that Fai's is exactly the same. The only difference was that hers was more figure flattering. She looked at the pocket and noticed that a gold chain was hanging out of it. As she got closer, she then realized that the necklace that Fai warned her about was peeking out of her robe's pocket. "How did that get in there…? Oh whatever, I got to get this back to him!" She said and grabbed a cloth and carefully wrapped the necklace inside the cloth, in case if it was so powerful that touching it would affect her.

She got out of her closet and noticed that more of the exotic plants in the garden were starting to wilt. "Seriously I water you guys all the time it seems…" She complained towards the plants. She headed to the washroom and grabbed a pitcher of water and used her magic to get the water to spray evenly across the garden. "Sero Grow quod Fulsi" She whispered and the plants began to revive. She smiled and then grabbed her staff and walked across the hallway towards the men's chamber.

She knocked on the door, and soon it was opened by Fai who was wearing his trousers but not his shirt. "Hi Yuki, is there something wrong?" He smiled casually.

Yuki blinked and smiled back, closing her eyes as she did so. "Yeah… umm this necklace…" She said handing him the cloth.

Fai unraveled the cloth and noticed that it was the necklace that King Ashura sent him out to get. "Ah yes. Thank you." He said and smiled.

Yuki opened her eyes and an instant blush came across her face. "Uh… Umm… You're welcome." She managed to say. "Excuse me." She quickly left and headed back to her room. _WHAT THE HECK? For being so thin he's really muscular!_ She screamed in her head trying to fight the blush off.

Meanwhile Fai went back to the room and placed the necklace on a table, heading towards his closet and putting on his shirt. "Well… that was rather odd." He laughed at Kudan who was just finishing getting changed.

"What was?"

"Oh it's nothing…" He shook his head and then placed his coat on. He turned towards Kudan and smiled. "So are you ready?"

Kudan nodded. "Yes."

The two walked outside and saw Yuki who was now standing outside her doorway in a calm manner. Fai chuckled at her, and Yuki glared back. Kudan on the other hand was confused at what is going on between the two, but shrugged it off and walked towards the foyer where King Ashura, Prince Ferio, Kudan's knights, and several other maids and butlers stood, to greet the prince's return.

"Sorry we're late."

"It's alright. It was late minute anyways." King Ashura assured them.

Soon a familiar light appeared before them and there stood two men. Yuki blinked and noticed that there was a huge difference between the two. One of them had a strong and muscular build while the other looked more like a girl.

"I'm home, Father." The one that looked like a girl stated.

Yuki's eyes widened and looked at Fai. "That's Prince Ashura?"

Fai smiled and nodded. "Yes." He stated and looked back towards the two men.

"Welcome back, my son." King Ashura smiled.

* * *

A/N: And that's where we are going to leave off. It's been far too long since we last saw these two get into it.

Umma: It seems like that hasn't it?

A/N: Yup now Bonus Chapter! ^-^

Umma: YAY!

REVIEW!


	18. Bonus: Glaring Dimensions of Time

A/N: Ok guys here's the Bonus Chapter!

Umma : I love this one! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16.5: Glaring Dimensions of Time**

Yuki and Fai were sitting across from each other in the castle's library, Yuki held a thick book of alchemy, while Fai held a hair comb. Blue eyes were glaring at each other as growling occurred once in a while as well. King Ashura walked into the room and noticed that both of his apprentices seemed to be in a staring competition of some sort.

"So what are you two up to?" Kudan asked breaking the silence.

Fai huffed and continued glaring at Yuki. "Yuki here took my alchemy book."

"That's because I need it!" Yuki scoffed.

Fai rolled his eyes. "You know you can't read our language so why would you need it?" He asked.

"For your information I'm learning from King Ashura." She said pointing towards the throne room that was next door as she glared at Fai. "Why do you need my hairbrush when you already have one?" She asked mockingly.

Fai snickered and stopped glaring at her. "I don't, I was just bored." He stated as he looked away in a calm manner, plastering a small smile as he did.

Yuki's glare deepened and Kudan backed away feeling the tension she was bringing in the room. "GIVE ME MY HAIRBRUSH!" She yelled loudly making Kudan cover his ears.

Prince Ferio came into the room and noticed that the racket was coming from here. "Ah… is something the matter?"

"Oh just one of their arguments again, let's leave the two love-birds alone." He snickered.

Fai smiled and shook his head. "Not till you give me back my alchemy book." He snickered. _Oh this is so much fun! _He thought as he looked at Yuki's red face. "Are you blushing, my dear?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU MORON!" Yuki yelled blushing deeper. _Oh damn it! This is when I wish I didn't have so much iron in my blood! _

King Ashura rolled his eyes as he came into the library as well and looked at the two. "Yuki there is no need to yell." King Ashura stated.

"Yes just listen to Father on this one." Fai snickered.

"Fai…" King Ashura shot him a glare. Fai gulped terrified, not really noticing that he had come into the room till now. _Never going to do that again…_

Suddenly the ceiling was liquefying and a large drop came crashing down and a tall well built man carrying a rough and stern expression across his face had come into the room. His dark blood eyes flew upon Fai's clear blue ones and a frown formed across his lips. "Like hell you would stop you damn mage." He said angrily.

Fai blinked confused. "Do I know you?"

The ninja blinked and shook his head. "Not now and hopefully not ever." He said angrily.

Fai opened his mouth to say something until another tear drop came into the room and a tall woman with long black raven hair wearing a traditional kimono came into the scene as well. "Ah Kurogane there you are… Hello Fai, it's so wonderful seeing you in your previous years…" The woman stated smiling cooly towards him.

Fai blinked even more confused than ever before. Yuki looked at the two people wearing the strangest clothing she had ever seen and saw the woman drag the tall ninja towards the portal. The woman turned and a flash of blue light lit the room and was gone.

"What were we talking about?" Yuki asked forgetting all the events that had just taken place.

Fai blinked as well forgetting everything. "I'm not sure… Why are you holding my alchemy book?"

Yuki looked at her hand and then looked at Fai's. "Why are you holding my hairbrush?"

King Ashura blinked trying to recollect what had happened but couldn't. "Ok I'm going to go back to my studies now."

"Give me my hairbrush!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"Give me my alchemy book!" Fai teased back. _This is so much fun!_ He snickered.

"Grrr" Yuki growled and grabbed her Snow Niveus again and started whacking throughout the castle attempting to hit the mage in front of her but missed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah this sort of just started due to a conversation about what would happen if Fai took Yuki's hairbrush because Yuki took Fai's alchemy book. This has no real significance to the story but is sort of a little mini chapter of Yuki and Fai's normal day in the castle. :D

Umma: Who cares abou that? Kuro-rin and Yuko joined in on the fun! Now that's cool! :3

A/N: Alright Voting Time!

* * *

A. Continue

B. Discontinue

C. Continue and have more cliffies!

D. Hit Tami and Umma for considering to do B or C


End file.
